Evolve
by SpiritedWords
Summary: To everything there is a season…You were not put on this earth to remain stagnant…Through all trials and tribulations, you must evolve. Kagome never could've imagined that she would be in this predicament. Why does it always have to be her? Just when she thought her journey had ended. Pairings: Kagome & Sesshomaru
1. It's Never The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

The moment she inadvertently shattered the Shikon Jewel she knew her life would be forever changed. Fate had generously granted her a family of friends who would help her along her rigorous journey. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and even Kirara will always have a special place in her heart. Every battle fought together, every tear shed together, every moment spent together, and every conversation said to one another has given her the will to keep moving forward. Kagome had always pictured in her mind that there would be an end to all of this bloodshed, but I guess it was just wishful thinking on her part. Her dream for a happy ending would be her downfall. Because in this life there will always be something willing to drag you down, but it is up to you to have the courage to get back up.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's Never The End**

 _Clang._

 _Swoosh._

 _Grunt._

The sounds of metal meeting flesh and claws swiping resonated throughout the open field as miasma submerged poisoning everything. The trees started decaying. Branches were braking looking as if the trees were weeping. Birds started falling from the sky. The effects of the poison killing them instantly. The gleam of Tessaiga was the only light that showed through the dark, puffy clouds of smoke as the battle waged on. Battle marks littered the ground. The dark cloak of Naraku's rage seemed to pressed further as his power manifested to new heights. Life was drained from everyone and everything just from his mere presence. The weariness of Sango and Miroku showed as their foreheads poured with sweat and their bodies were covered in blood from Naraku's assault with his deadly tentacles. Kagome stood off to the side of the battle watching Inuyasha continuously swing his sword back and forth with Naraku dodging his attacks. Her hopeful eyes concentrating on a way to find an opening for an attack. Even though her body protested for rest, she knew she couldn't have that luxury.

It had all come to this…the Final Battle. Naraku had a fraction of the jewel and Kagome had hers.

Her mission was absolute. Her mind was made up. Naraku would die this day even if it killed her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she frantically moved to his body. He had been hit by Naraku and blood was dripping from his shoulder as he struggled to get up. "Fucking Bastard" Inuyasha whispered under his breath. "Inuyasha, do you really believe that you have the power to defeat me?"Naraku stated arrogantly. "I have been infused with the power of half of the Shikon and eventually I will have the entire jewel. Your companions are weak. You are weak. Why don't you just give up? And give me what's mine."

"Ya know you are a damn fool Naraku! To think that I would just let you take the Shikon Jewel. If you want it so badly, you'll have to get through me first." said Inuyasha as he spitted out blood.

"I was hoping that you would be more willing to give me the jewel. I would have made your death quick, but since you have so foolishly denied my request. I will torture your body until the flesh from your bones has fallen off, then perhaps I will finally kill you." Naraku held up his hand as his claws gleamed with malice. Kagome gradually moved back towards the tree line of the forest as she glanced at Naraku who continued towards them.

"Big talk for someone like you. I can't wait to have my claws full of your blood. You asshole!", yelled Inuyasha. He swung Tessaiga over his shoulder preparing for another Windscar. Naraku disappeared and materialized behind him.

"You make me laugh Inu-ya-sha… Kukuku" Naraku snatched up Kagome by the collar of her school uniform while Inuyasha swiped air. "Inuyasha!" wailed out Kagome as she reached her hands out towards him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha desperately tried to grab Kagome's hand, but it was too late.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango and Miroku as they watched from the side lines. "We have to go get her. Kirara!" said Sango as Kirara transformed. "No you can't Sango! We must trust Inuyasha to save her before it's too late plus your injuries are too grave. You know you promised me marriage once this is all over" Miroku stated with a melancholy smile as he gathered her in his arms. "We have to believe in him."

A strong demonic aura radiated thoughout the field. The ground started shaking and cracking under the pressure of power. Heavy gust of wind started to pick up blowing everyone's clothing. A wave of green yokai slammed into Naraku's leg as the being made its presence known.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have finally graced us with your presence once again.", said Naraku saracastically. "Kukukukuku… I am so glad you have decided to join in on the fun. Just as I was about to finish off your brother."

There was a flash of a sakura blossom sleeve and then a flicker of Bakusaiga. The regal form of Inuyasha's half-brother appeared. His emotionless face looked towards Inuyasha then to Kagome who was being held up high by the neck with one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around it.

"Hn, you seem confident, you fifthly half-breed. This isn't even your own power and yet you feel as if you are a god. Disgusting.", replied Sesshomaru as he confidently held his sword gleaming with his demonic essence.

"You think that this one strike to my leg proves that you are capable of defeating me. Don't make me laugh, Sesshoumaru. And to think I thought you were smarter than your brother." Naraku smugly stated as he lowered Kagome back beside him.

"Now priestess, give me what I want and I might let you live after all of this is o…." Before the last word could even come out of his mouth, Kagome daringly plunged her glowing purification hand inside of Naraku's chest were half of the jewel rested. His eyes widened in disbelief as the bloody jewel emerged from his body instantly purifying the maleficent aura.

"You stupid bitch! You think that your trivial power can stop me from getting what I want! I will be all-powerful! Everyone will bow to me!" Naraku screamed as he tried to reach for the Shikon. Vision blurring from the lack of oxygen, Kagome quickly tried to fused together the two halves.

A blinding bright light appeared from the Jewel finally being whole and then a pulse of energy.

"What's going on?!" Sango frantically yelled to Miroku as the ground started shaking. "Is it over?"

"No Sango...Something doesn't feel right." Miroku used his hands to cover his eyes from the brightness of light and what he saw made his eyes widen. "Nooooooooo" He whispered in shock as the light dimmed. "Kagome….is she dead?"

Hanging limply within Naraku's tentacles was Kagome holding on to the fading Shikon Jewel with Naraku's hand grasped around it. Her eyes were open, and a look of pure horror was mirrored in the depths of her dull sapphire gaze.

"Kagome…No… please this can't be true…This wasn't how it was suppose to be." Sango cried out as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Hysterically, Inuyasha preceded to rush towards Naraku, but Sesshomaru blocked his path. "Don't be foolish Inuyasha."

"Get the fuck out of my way asshole. That bastard killed...Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he thrashed his sword around. His head hung low as his bangs covered his face "…I must avenge her" he mumbled under his breathe just as his eyes started to speck with red. "Control yourself." Sesshoumaru scoffed as he turned away and narrowed his eyes back at Naraku. "Kagome…Kagome…What am I going to do? I failed you. I promised to protect you. I…I…I." Inuyasha stammered in despair.

"Kukukuku...I told you that fighting me would be futile, yet you and your companions continued. Now look your precious priestess is dead. And I feel my power growing…Kukukuku" Naraku maniacally laughed. He unraveled his tentacle from around Kagome's neck and watched as her body started to fall to the ground. Inuyasha swiftly rushed to her before her body made contact. "Kagome" He whispered. "I'm so sorry…I didn't protect you better." His hands started gripping her body bringing her closer to his chest.

"Another priestess dead under your watch Inuyasha. Do you want to kill me even more now?" Naraku smiled as he walked near them. "I might even let you hit me to settle your little revenge."

Another pulse.

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

"My powers are finally complete. The Shikon Jewel is MINE! Now come on and fight me!"

Blinded by grief, Sango and Miroku ran forward preparing to avenge their fallen comrade.

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

Naraku's body started morphing and disappearing into ash.

"What the…" said Sango as she started noticing his feet were losing shape.

"What is this!...What did that priestess bitch do to me!" Naraku stared in disbelief as his body started losing shape. His powers slowly dwindled. "This can't be….NO!" His face altered into pure rage. "I wished on the Jewel!…I was going to be the most powerful de…." His eyed widen even more and his body started to tremor in fury.

"This is your chance Inuyasha! Use the Meido Zangetsuha! Before it's to late!" yelled Miroku over the wind. Inuyasha carefully put Kagome's body to the side as he finally got up. A look of determination crossed his face as he picked up Tessaiga. _I will kill him for you, Kagome. I promise._ He thought as he swung his sword in one of his strongest techniques. That's when Sesshomaru got into his offensive position to swing Bakusaiga. Both attacks were heading straight towards Naraku.

 _BOOM._

"Did they do it?" Sango questioned as she looks at Miroku. "I believe Naraku is no more." Miroku stated as he shook his head.

As the debris and smoke cleared only small particles could be seen of Naraku's body as it floated away with the breeze. Victory.

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

 _Dub._

Another pulse was felt, but this time it wasn't from Naraku. "What the hell!" Inuyasha quickly moved to Kagome. Her body started to glow a purple sheen then all of a sudden…it stopped.

Her eyes opened. No longer were they sapphire. There was only a demonic red gaze.

* * *

 _First Fanfiction_

 _Please Review! Thanks_


	2. Arising

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 2**

 **Arising**

 **...Three W** **eeks Later**

The warmth of the sun beamed down on the sleeping form of Kagome as she was in between being awake and asleep. The spring breeze made the shutters creak from what sounded like a far away hut. The rumbling of stew cooking on an open fire over boiling with fresh vegetables and rabbit. The smell permeated through the small hut as she sniffed in her sleep. She felt like she could smell every ingredient separately from the ginger spice to the salt. Birds chirping…their wings moving fast…gliding through the sky with ease.

 _What? Uhhhhhhh…I feel awful! My head feels like a ton of bricks. I could really use some Advil right about now._ Kagome suddenly sat up on the futon. _Where am I? Why is everything so loud?_ She covered her ears. The ringing of noise was pounding through her eardrums. She rubbed the crust that had accumulated around her eyes. It seemed as if every sense in her body was in overdrive. Smells. Sounds. Sight. Even Touch. Her neck had the worst pain. It was if someone had snapped it.

It finally dawned on her as she started looking at her hands. _Naraku…the final battle. I thought I….I..._ Kagome's eyes began to water and a chill ran over her body. Panic set in.

"Ye is finally awake" Kagome was startled as she looked up.

"Kaede" Kagome whispered. Kaede slowly appeared in the doorway of the small bedroom.

"I'm glad that ye has awaken…we have been worried"

"We…you mean"

"Yes everyone especially Inuyasha. They have gone to deal with a youkai problem in a neighboring village. They shall be back soon."

"Kaede…what happened to me?"

"It is not my place to tell young one but ye companions will when they return. All of them have been waiting on ye to awaken."

"Okay Kaede"

Before leaving the small room, Kaede stopped suddenly turned around and just stared deep into Kagome's eyes. The look in her eye was one that would be forever etched in her memory. It was a look of utter sadness. _Why would Kaede look at me like that…Just what's going on?!_

"I will bring ye stew and water. I'm sure ye is hungry" Kaede quickly said as she walked out.

"Thanks" Kagome mumbled under her breathe as she slowly looked down at her body under the covers. _I don't_ _feel any different other my heightened senses. She was still the same girl. Why? What isn't she telling me?_ Kagome shook her head. She slowly laid back on the futon and looked up at the wooden ceiling. _I'm so confused._ Millions of questions were running through her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

 _What happened to me?_

* * *

 _Whosh._

A red blur sped through the forest. Feet barely touching the ground before running off. The gleam of the sun picked up the silver head of hair.

Ears twitching from the sounds of the forest. Inuyasha picked up his speed to get back to Kaede's village. _I hate being away for too long. Those damn demons don't know when to quit. I can't believe it's been 3 weeks since the final battle._ The memory of Kagome hanging limply with dimmed eyes flashed through his mind. He balled up his fist in anger. _That fuckin' bastard. I almost lost her… I hope she awakens soon...I just hope that it will be her._ A flash of dark demonic eyes came to his mind. _Naraku continues haunt us even in death._

"Inuyasha!" called Sango on the back of Kiara. "I see Shippo floating in the distance."

"Hey Guys! Kaede told me Kagome is awake!" Shippo yelled excitedly in his pink blob form.

"C'mon we must hurry…Let's get back" Miroku replied as he tightened his grip around Sango's waist. "Yes Dear Sango, while we are in rush, I must partake in the pleasures of the world." His hand eased down to her butt for a rub.

"Lecher!" Sango slammed her hand into Miroku's face leaving a red hand print behind.

"It was well worth it. You know I can't wait for the wedding night." Miroku stated wistfully.

Sango turned red with embarrassment as they continued on to the hut.

 _Kagome….I'm on my way._ Was the final thought running through Inuyasha's mind as they finally made it to the village.

Inuyasha rushed through the village bypassing everything with a quickness. Only the flapping of the cover on the doorway would even notify anyone, he had passed them. "How does she feel? Is she okay? What did she say?"

"Calm ye down, Inuyasha. Young Kagome just ate and she is sitting up now. She's been looking for ye."

"Inuyasha"

Slowly, Inuyasha moved to the back of the hut where Kagome laid. Upon looking at her, he notice the differences in her appearance. Her hair had become a dark brown color. She seemed as if she had gained more curves. Her breast was bigger. Her eyes appeared to be changing as well. They were still sapphire around the outer edges, but had gold in the middle. Kagome's eyes weren't human eyes...no she had an animalistic slits in the middle.

"Kagome, you are awake.", Inuyasha softly said. But before he could approach her, their other companions rushed in.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried." Sango cried tears glistening in her eyes as she hugged Kagome.

"Yes Lady Kagome, you gave us quiet the scare." Miroku stated as he patted her on the back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ya Kagome, we have been so worried. I missed you so much!" Shippo yelled excitedly as he bounced around the small room. "Meow" Kirara agreed as she climbed into Kagome's lap.

"Yeah", whispered Inuyasha as he slowly walked out of the room. _I've never felt so far from her as I do now…She's becoming a full demon._ His head hung low as he walked out of the hut and perched up into a tree. Kagome watched him leave with suspicion. _Something is wrong._

oOo

"Well guys are you going to tell me what happened?" Kagome said while sitting around the open fire. It seemed like old times when everyone would sit and talk around the fire, after a long day of jewel shard hunting. But Kagome knew better. They were hiding something from her.

"Kagome…we thought you died after you merged the jewel. Your body wasn't moving." Sango hesitantly looked in Kagome's eyes. "Once you merged the jewel, we believe that you and Naraku instantaneously made wishes together, but it didn't grant his wish in the way he thought."

She grabbed Kagome's hand and gave her a worried look. "Naraku was killed by Inuyasha's and Lord Sesshoumaru's attack but y…"

"That's great guys…Naraku's dead. We did it."

"Wait Kagome…Naraku's wish moved to you. We believe that his wish was to become a full demon…Kagome you are changing into a yokai." Miroku softly finished as he looked away from Kagome's eyes.

"What do you mean I'm becoming a full de..."

"Just what he said! You are becoming the one thing that I always wanted! A fuckin' full demon! Can't you understand that?!" yelled Inuyasha suddenly as he got up to leave.

"Are you kidding me, Inuyasha! I almost died to save the world and I am now becoming something I never wanted to be! And you are over here yelling at me! My whole life will change...I…I…I won't ever see my family again. Do you think the well will transport me?! Hmm… No…It won't! You are such an…an..ASS! I can't believe you sometimes!" Kagome huffed from screaming so loud. Tears were pouring from her eyes. She had become hysterical. She covered her head with her hands. And for the first time she noticed her finger nails were longer than usual. "No! No! No! This can't be happening!"

"Lady Kagome, please calm down...We don't want you to hurt yourself." Miroku swiftly got up from his seat to comfort her.

"Yes child please…ye just woke up." replied Kaede.

"No! Stop! Don't come any closer! Just... leave me alone!" Kagome yelled as her lips trembled with despair. She sprinted into the dark of the night. "Kagome! Wait" was the only thing she heard as she got further into the forest.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

It was starting to do a light drizzle. Rain. The feel of the cold drops against her skin made her feel even more depressed. Kagome raised her head to the midnight sky as the rain began pouring even more. The feelings bawled up inside her felt like an endless, heavy weight being pushed down on her heart. She just couldn't believe that her life was going to change once again, but this time she wouldn't have her mother, grandfather, or little brother. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she crouched over the old well. _She would never see her family again. The magic of the well was gone. The Kagome she knew was gone. I am now a demon. Damn that Naraku to Hell!_

"No...No...NOOOOOOOO!" Kagome wailed as she hopelessly clung to the edges of the the well. _Why? Why? Why?_

* * *

 **...One Month Later**

The sun peaked over the horizon. A new day. The same routine. The village bustled with activity as they prepared to do their daily chores tending to the livestock, turning over the soil in the crops, and repairing damages to the huts. Sango dragged her feet through the busy village as she walked in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. _I hope Kagome is a little better today. She's been here for a month straight. She's not talking or eating. I just want my sister to be okay._ Sango sighed as she set her eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome…I know you are hurting but please come and eat. I don't want you to starve yourself to death."

"I would rather die than to live like this...I'm a monster created by Naraku."

"Kagome, no you're not you are still the same person. You're just a yokai, now. And that's okay, because I still love you the same."

"Stop lying to me Sango. I sense your fear. You fear me. You have no idea what it's like to lose a family and change into a new being. So stop trying to comfort me!" Kagome yelled as she finally turned around to look at Sango in what seemed like ages.

"Kagome I could never fear you. I fear for you. I don't want you to die. Hmmm…you said that I don't know what it's like to lose a family. Did you forget I lost my entire village to Naraku! My father was slain and my brother became his puppet. My baby brother was killed before he could even get a chance to live his life. Kagome…I know you may not like being a demon, but you could possibly live to see your family again. All isn't lost. They aren't dead. I know this is a hard. But just please take better care of yourself. Your family wouldn't want to see you like this." Sango slowly turned away from Kagome with her eyes downcast.

But before she could even step into the treeline to head back, Kagome got up and walked to her. "Sango…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…I…I'm just so hurt. I feel like everything around me is moving and I'm at a standstill." Kagome sobbed. Sango reached for her and put her arms around her friend. "I know it isn't easy…And it's okay to cry. Crying is good. But I just want you to take care of yourself. How about we go to the hot springs later tonight. I know that will calm you." Kagome looked up at Sango as she started smiling. "Thanks" Kagome replied gratefully.

oOo

The steam of the hot spring flooded the area. The lush plant life around the perimeter made it a mini oasis. _I haven't felt hot water on me in ages. I really need this._ Kagome pulled off her dirtied plain black kimono and looked at her skin. She was covered in dirt and grime. She sniffed under her armpits. _Yeah I definitely need this._

"Come on, Kagome. The water is just right.", Sango said as she lathered up in perfume suds.

"Okay" Kagome tipped her toe in the water then she submerged herself in the crystal blue depths.

"Ahhhhh this feels nice doesn't it, Kagome?"

"Yeah, just what I needed" Kagome then slowly looked over at Sango who had a mischievous glint in her eye. "What are you doing?" Kagome questioned cautiously.

"I'm glad you are here, so I can do this"

 _Splash._

"Sango!" cried out Kagome as water and suds dripped from her long brown hair.

"HaHaHaHa…Kagome you should see yourself!"

"No you should see yourself!"

The splashing of water and laughter echoed around the hot spring. _Sango sure is trying her hardest to get everything_ _back to normal_. _Well at least normal as it can be for me._ Kagome thought while looking at her dainty claws.

"Thank you so much, Sango. I really needed to laugh."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for."

"Now let's go back to the village and rest.", Sango said while holding out her hand for Kagome to take. Kagome contemplated on taking her hand as she looked back in the direction of the well. "Yes, Let's", Kagome replied with a small smile.

The village was quiet during the late evening. The occasional snore or a baby crying could be heard, but other than that it was pretty peaceful. _I guess it feels good to be back. I haven't been here in weeks._ Kagome slowly walked up to Kaede's hut.

"This will be your temporary home for now, Kagome. Until we finish your hut."

"My Hut?", Kagome questioned.

"Yes, your hut. We have been building on it for quiet sometime and I think you will like it." Sango smiled at Kagome. "Well let me go to my temporary hut as well until marriage."

"You seem annoyed, Sango. You are going to be with Miroku soon." Kagome teased while Sango blushed fanning her hands over her face.

"Hush you, Goodnight" Kagome watched Sango waved then she disappeared.

"Kagome"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around as his silhouette came into view.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as his dog ears dropped on his head.

"What? I couldn't hear you.", Kagome replied sarcastically whirling away from him.

"Kagome! Wait! I'm sorry! I was being a real…"

"Ass" Inuyasha looked up at her face that seemed to be brighter than when he last saw her.

"Yeah, pain in the ass" Inuyasha smirked at her. "You seem to be better, Kagome. I'm glad."

"Yeah I'm okay." Kagome walked up to him and playfully nudged him in the side. "I'm just glad. I have a new kimono. That old one was digusting." Kagome's face scrunched up.

"It does look nice", replied Inuyasha as he looked her up and down. The new kimono was form-fitting around the chest, hips, and arms showed a little cleavage and was in silvery-white color.

"Inuyasha, are...are you checking me out?" Kagome chuckled behind her hand.

"No…No…No! You wish, wench!" Inuyasha was mortified. He blushed from his ears all the way down to his toes. "Like I would ev…" Inuyasha stopped talking and positioned himself in defense. He pulled out Tessaiga. "Someone is coming.", Inuyasha growled out.

"Make that two and they're moving fast" Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha as the profile of two massive, gray demonic horses appeared.

 _Clip-Clop._

 _Clip-Clop._

 _Clip-Clop._

The sound of horse hooves became louder. Until they finally stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. The crest of the moon showed proudly on their armor. They wore the traditional haori and hakama in the red and black colors of the West. The inu-yokai soldiers nodded their heads to Inuyasha in greeting as they both dismounted. The tallest of the soldiers stepped forth.

"Greetings Prince Inuyasha, I am Naoko a soldier from the Western Lands. And we are here to escort you to the palace."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! Till next time!


	3. Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 3**

 **Royalty**

"You're shittin' me, right?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked at Naoko dumbfounded. "I mean you calling me a Prince. Don't make me laugh."

"Inuyasha…Wait! Let's at least hear them out." Kagome reached for Inuyasha's shoulder. He just moved around to look her straight in the eyes and continued to walk on the dirt path to a nearby lake. Kagome just stood there in shock. _His eyes. The held such bitterness in them. He's always been so secretive about his past. Inuyasha…A prince. Well I guess that's about right. His brother is a Lord._

"Prince Inuyasha! Please I implore you to come with us. It's urgent."

"I ain't interested. Whatever that bastard wants with me I don't care."

"Don't insult our Lord, Prince Inuyasha." Naoko stated as he appeared right in front of him. His dark hair fell out of the chop sticks that held his man bun as he bent on one knee. "Me and Saburo have traveled many miles to get you. Our Lord told us by any means necessary we must bring you back to the palace." Naoko's sword glimmered in his hand as he narrowed his green eyes at Inuyasha.

"You're serious? Well it's been a minute since I've had a good fight." Inuyasha gruffly told him as he gripped the hilt of Tessaiga. "This should be interesting."

"Don't fight… Inuyasha, Stop! Just listen." Kagome quickly got in between the warriors once their demonic auras rose.

"Naoko" The baritone voice of Saburo chimed in. Saburo, although a bit shorter than Naoko, had a handsome face. His short black hair hung just passed his ears. His brown eyes were intense as he stared at Naoko. "We didn't come here to fight. We had one mission. Deliver Prince Inuyasha to Lord Sesshomaru. Or did you hear a different order?"

"No I didn't" Naoko mumbled as pushed the hilt of his sword back in the scabbard. "It wouldn't have lasted long no way." He brushed past Inuyasha and Kagome to go back to his steed.

"Our Lord knew you would be stubborn." Naoko pulled out a small object from his saddle bag.

"What is that?" Kagome questioned as she got near Naoko.

"You mean…Who is that" Saburo answered with a slow smirk.

"MMMMMMmmmmmMMMMM"

Naoko unwrapped the small object and out popped Myoga in desperation.

"I don't know why I had to be tied up. The nerve of Lord Sesshomaru!"

Naoko smirked while he squished his little body. "Because he knew you would try to run away."

"I wouldn't ever run away…Not after seei…"

"Ahem" Saburo cleared his throat. He narrowed his eyes at Myoga as he sweatdropped.

"Oh yes! Inuyasha…It's been a while…Hasn't it?" Myoga leaped up on Inuyasha's shoulder as he looked at him. "Myoga, what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. He couldn't contain the surprise on his face as his eyebrows rose up into his bangs.

"I know you always believed that I was too afraid to be in Sesshomaru's presence, but your brother has made some noticeable changes. He isn't who he used to be."

"Hahahahahahaha! That's a good one Myoga!" Inuyasha bended over clutching his stomach in laughter as everyone looked at him. "What?" Inuyasha said as he looked around. Kagome strode up to him and grasped his hand. "Inuyasha…I know how you feel about Sesshomaru, but I believe this might be serious. I mean if Myoga is with him you know it's important because he runs away from everything."

"Heyyyyy…Not everything"

"What the hell! I'll go see what the bastard wants." Inuyasha sets Myoga in Kagome's hands as he looked to the West. He made one jump over to where the demon horses grazed and waited.

"Well didn't ya say you was in a hurry?! The quicker we get there…the better!?" Inuyasha yelled while his foot tapped up and down from impatience.

Saburo and Naoko shook their heads as they prepared for the journey back to the Western domain.

"Myoga, please help Inuyasha when he gets to the palace. I think he will definitely need it." Kagome told Myoga as he jumped off her hand. "You know I will Kagome. I will see you soon."

Kagome strode up to Inuyasha; his face held irritation from the situation. "You know this might not be a bad thing. Maybe you and Sesshomaru can hash out your differences."

"Kagome that sounds all nice, but me and that asshole will never be okay. I'm just going to see what he wants, then I'm coming back."

"Okay…well safe journey then." Kagome softly told him.

 _Neigh._

 _Neigh._

 _Neigh._

The gray demon horses raised their two front legs as they bounded off West.

"See ya" Inuyasha made one powerful leap and he was off into the treeline.

 _Be careful._

* * *

 **…7 hours later**

"Prince Inuyasha, we should make it to the palace around noon!" Saburo hollered over the gusty wind. The forest was tapering out. More tropical plants started appearing. Sakara blossoms were whooshing in the wind from the speed of the travelers.

He hastened his pace. Inuyasha flew from tree to tree in a red blur. _Prince...Huh. Keh. Whatever… We're getting closer to the sea. I can smell it on the wind…Huh…I haven't been here since I was a small child…_

 _Flashback:_

 _The wind shifted. Sakara blossoms rapidly fell to the grounds of the Western courtyard. In the center, a vast Koi pond dwelled with all varieties of fish from Kohaku Koi to Dragon Koi. The attention to detail was impeccable with gold trimming on the pathways, and marble stone was used for benches. No expense was spared._

 _"Mommy let's play!"_

 _A young Inuyasha joyfully bounced his ball on the courtyard grounds, while regarding his mother with child-like glee._

 _"Patience dear one" Izayoi laughed. She gracefully sat on a nearby stone bench. She watched Inuyasha huff and run off to the Koi pond. She sighed as she glanced up to see a teenaged Sesshomaru appear._

 _"Why are you here, human?" Sesshomaru demanded._

 _"We have no where else to go. I couldn't let Inuyasha grow up around people who despises him for being a hanyou. I wanted him to have a male figure in his life. So I as…" She clutched her silk kimono in her hands as her lips trembled._

 _"You assume too much, human." Izayoi raised her head in surprise as her eyes widen._

 _"You do not belong here. And neither does he." Sesshomaru took a threatening step towards her. Fury was in his eyes._

 _"But he's your brother!" Izayoi pleaded. She got up to reach for Sesshomaru, but he moved away._

 _"Leave"_

 _"No…Please"_

 _"Leave! Now!" Sesshomaru yelled._

 _"Mother…What's going on?" Inuyasha hid behind Izayoi. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they made their way out of the courtyard to the main gate._

 _"Let's go" Inuyasha looked back at the man who looked so similar to him and the only thing he saw was a cold golden gaze._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Yeah…Brother._ Inuyasha made one last leap and started running on the ground. _Hopefully this will be over quick._

 _Bong._

 _Bong._

 _Bong._

"Western soldiers approach! They are back!" A sentry yelled as he hammered the entrance bell in the tower.

"Hn" The silhouette of Lord Sesshomaru stood facing the grounds of the Western palace watching from the floor-to-ceiling window the figure of Inuyasha stopping at one of the main gates. _So he came._

"It is time" A baritone voice filled the room.

Archways of the castle was as tall as an Inu-yokai in demon form with a wide, marble stairway going up to the floor-to-ceiling windows. Golden candelabras hung from the ceiling. Silk tapestries of former rulers were on the walls as the red and black colors of the West showed proudly in each one of them.

 _What am I doing here? I don't belong. This palace isn't for me. I belong in the wild._ Inuyasha glanced around the entrance of the castle.

"Well Prince Inuyasha, this is where we leave you." Saburo bowed and walked back outside the massive grandeur wooden doors as a servant held it open for him.

"Yes _Prince_ Inuyasha, it was my pleasure. I hope to see you soon." Naoko smirked. He bypassed Inuyasha while tapping on the hilt of his sword in a mocking manner.

"I'm looking forward to it." Inuyasha stated as he raised his fist in the air. "Asshole!"

"Inuyasha, please refrain from getting into fights with my soldiers."

"He's the one that started it. I just intended to finish it." Inuyasha replied with his back facing Sesshomaru. "Why did you want me to come here."

"There's something we need to discuss."

"Discuss, Hmph!" Inuyasha shook his head from side to side. "Well this could have been at the village. Why bring me here?...Am I finally…worthy?" He spun around and narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Stop being childish, Inuyasha. This is important. I'm not here to listen to your sorrows." Sesshoumaru's mouth turned down in disgust.

"You know you will always be the same damn asshole that you have always been. I bet you were even like this before old man died." Inuyasha teeth clenched in rage as his fangs started poking out.

Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Inuyasha seizing him by the neck firmly with his claws digging into his flesh. His eyes bleed red from his demonic rage. The servants bustling around the entrance ran as they saw their Lord's anger.

"Go ahead! Do It! This is what you have always wanted to kill the half-breed!" Inuyasha yelled and for the first time since adulthood a look of hurt flashed in his eyes before fading.

"That is enough, pups!"

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha down when a dark figure appeared in the hallway ahead of them.

"Pups" Inuyasha said in confusion while laying on the floor.

"Yes, pups" The figure finally showed his face as he got closer to them. The tall phsyique of the former Western Lord Inu no Taisho strode up to them in all of his regal glory.

"F..Father"

* * *

 **…Back In The Village**

"Have you seen, Kagome?" Sango yawned as she walked into Kaede's hut.

"No she was gone before I woke." Kaede stated while stirring the cauldron filled with porridge.

"Thanks, I'll see if she's in the herb garden." She moved over the flap on the doorway as she exited. Dust from the roads floated around her as she walked to the garden.

"I don't see her." Sango said out loud. _I wonder where…? I know._

Sitting seiza in front of the Bone Eater's Well was Kagome.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango softly said as she approached her.

"Yeah, I've actually never been better. It just helps me coming here. I was meditating." Kagome said as she slowly opened her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I've been wondering if anyone could tell me how long this transformation is going to take?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sango.

"Well, Miroku told me that you should be fully transformed in about a week or two. He said your aura has been going up and down a lot." Sango replied.

"Really? This is sure taking a long time? And the craziest part is...I don't even know what I'm feeling sometimes. Sometimes my instincts guide me and let me know, then other times I'm at a lost." Kagome stared at her body in frustration. "I need training. I mean if I'm going to be this for the rest of my life, I could at least be somewhat good at it."

"That's the spirit! Maybe Kaede or Miroku knows someone that will be willing to help you."

"Yeah" Kagome looked down. _Training will help me get my mind off of things._

She sadly glanced back at the well.

"I just don't want you to start until after my wedding." Sango reminded her as she helped Kagome to her feet.

"That was my plan all along. I mean I am the maid of honor." Kagome stated with pride.

The women giggled as they walked back to the village.

oOo

Sunlight poured into the open window of Kaede's hut as she and Miroku sat and talked about the new developments in the group.

"I see young Shippo is ready to go off to Kistune School." Kaede said while crossing her fingers in her lap.

"Yes he told me earlier. It's past time for him. I guess he's ready to grow up." Miroku stated thoughtfully. "Lady Kaede, I've been meaning to ask you if you've been reading Kagome's aura as of late because I've notice something that has me troubled."

"Aye, I've have noticed it as well… I've heard legends."

"What is it?"

"I believe our young Kagome has not only demonic powers, but she still has her miko powers." Kaede replied to Miroku as his eyes widen in disbelief.

"But that can't be possible. Demons and mikos are sworn enemies. The power of both would tear her apart."

"Aye, there is a struggle of balance I sense in her. But her aura will eventually level out. Then she will be fully transformed." Kaede nodded her head in thought.

The sound of footsteps could be heard outside the hut as the conversation stopped.

"Ahhhhhh, I could sure eat some of that porridge, Lady Kaede." Sango stated as she stepped inside the hut with Kagome at her side.

"Sure let me get ye bowl" Kaede went to the corner where she stored her eating utensils.

Sango sat beside Miroku while she ate and Kagome sat cross-legged near Kaede as they rested in silence for a minute. Miroku cleared his throat while looking at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, we've been meaning to talk with you about your transformation." Miroku stated.

After getting Kagome caught up with their analysis, she stared at the wooden wall. _Well at least I get to keep some part of my former life. Even if it is just my miko powers._

"Kaede could you tell me of this legend."

"Aye, this goes back more than a thousand years, young ones…"

 _The Legend of Akari_

 _It was said that a beautiful miko by the name of Chiharu fell in love with a youkai general named Takai. Although their love was forbidden, she couldn't stop herself from seeing him. They would meet in the night, so eyes couldn't catch them in their act. It was from that love they created a baby girl. Who they named Akari. Chiharu and Takai was in utter disbelief of their child. A youkai born with miko powers. They decided to only meet once a month so suspicion wouldn't rise. They even put a powerful cloaking spell over their child, so she could appear human. This arrangement worked for about four years. Until someone from Chiharu's village caught Akari without her cloaking spell. The villagers reeked havoc on Chiharu and Akari. They burned down their hut and tied them up. The villagers were going to kill them, until Takai rescued his love and child from the village. Chiharu then decided to shelter herself and her daughter away from the outside world up at the top of Mount Yari for Akari's protection. Although sadden by the news, Takai knew it was best. He kissed his love and held his child as he said farewell. It was the last time Chiharu would ever see him. Takai had perished in the Great Youkai War a few months later. Chiharu had trained her daughter in all arts of control, offense, and defense before she too died. It was said that Akari had come down from the mountain a few times to help demons and humans alike. Her healing powers supposedly could raise the dead and her fighting techniques were most impressive. Many have tried to go up the mountain to find her location, but none have found it._

"Wow" Kagome said to Kaede as she finished her story. "I wonder if the legends are true."

"Ye won't know until ye try." Kaede nodded to her with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 **…Unknown location at the top of Mount Yari**

A lone hut covered in vines resided near the edge of a cliff cloaked by an invisibility spell. A small pot brewing with herbs steamed up in the air as a delicate hand stirred. A young woman in an old training kimono raised her head as her senses picked up something. She sniffed the air, and eventually a smile could be seen on her lips.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Please, Please Review!


	4. Putting The Pieces Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 4**

 **Putting The Pieces Together**

 _Clink._

 _Clink._

Inu no Taisho tapped the cup of tea with his spoon. He brought it up to his lips and drunk the hot liquid. Sesshoumaru sat upright in a chair with his eyes looking out the window where his soldiers were training. Inuyasha's leg started twitching from impatience as he gawked at his father. They had been like that for 30 minutes after Inu no Taisho commanded both of them to go to the study, so they could converse privately.

 _Another Clink._

"Look, I can't take this any longer. Just what in the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha demanded as he slammed his hands down on the desk Inu no Taisho was behind.

 _Crack._

Inu no Taisho cracked his tea cup and slowly put it down on the wooden desk. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at his youngest disapprovingly. "Inuyasha, Sit down."

Inuyasha swiftly sat back in his seat as he turned red from his rashness. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I wanted to talk with both of my sons civilly. I know you don't know what's going on, Inuyasha, so I shall inform you. Shortly after you defeated Naraku, a power imbalance started in the underworld. I am under the assumption that more than one wish was made on the jewel, right." He looked at Inuyasha and he slowly nodded.

"Well when the wishes were made, a rift occurred in the underworld where souls traveled out and back to their bodies. A few demons and humans who resided in the underworld was brought back to life including myself. I've been trying to accustom myself to my surroundings for the past few weeks and I wanted you to be here, Inuyasha. I haven't see you since you were a pup. You have grown, and I heard you have been mastering Tessaiga." Inu no Taisho gave Inuyasha a grin.

"Yeah I have." Inuyasha stated as he looked his father in the eyes. "I…I don't even know what to say."

"Yes…Well…We will have plenty of time to get to know each other once you move into the palace."

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and was attempting to exit the double doors of the study, but his father stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, wait. I'm not done talking." Inu no Taisho pushed his hands down on the desk while he peered at Sesshomaru's back intensely.

"I'm done. I've given you the respect you deserve for being the former Western Lord and my sire, but now you are over stepping your boundaries." Inu no Taisho laughed it off while shaking his head.

"Boundaries…He is your br..." Sesshomaru interrupted him and growled out.

"A brother that you breed with a human. I am the one who took care of your state affairs as you frolicked with that woman. Mother grieved you twice in infidelity and in death. What are you trying to do?...You ruined the family name the moment you slept with Izayoi." Sesshoumaru looked away from Inu no Taisho's eyes as he walked away and exited the room.

"It was good seeing you, father. But I must go." Inuyasha whispered with his head bowed.

"Inuyasha, I want you to think about it. Don't worry about Sesshomaru. I will talk with him." Inu no Taisho patted him on the back.

"I don't care. It's nothing to think about. I know where I belong." Inuyasha sidestepped his father.

 _Look at what my actions have done. My sons have so much hostility towards one another. Inuyasha. Huh. And Sesshomaru won't ever forgive me. I failed them both._

oOo

"Cousin"

"What is it, Daisuke?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You seem tense." Daisuke said appearing before him. His tall, muscular frame stopped near him as his long silver braid swung from the breeze. Daisuke's dark grey eyes looked at him while he sat on a cushion near the training grounds.

"Hn, Do I?"

"Yes, did something happen with Uncle Toga?"

"Nothing that is worth mentioning." Sesshomaru nonchalantly said while he got up to observe his generals train the soldiers.

"Mmm…well you can always talk with me about it...Or maybe a lady friend can help you be less _tense_?" Daisuke suggested while snickering at his cousin's touchiness.

"Foolish" Sesshoumaru replied walking away.

"Yeah! Yeah! I've heard that before." Daisuke waved him off. _But something is bothering him. With his father coming back, I think it has opened old wounds that never really did heal for him. It will be interesting to have everyone in the castle again..._

* * *

 **…To the Castle in the Sky**

"So you have heard as well father. Inu no Taisho has returned from the dead." Inukimi stated to Reo while eating raw boar and rice.

His eyebrows crinkled in thought as he picked up his chop sticks. "Yes pup, Sesshomaru visited me a couple of days ago and told me his father had been with him for quiet some time. Inu no Taisho wanted to wait a while to notify everyone of him being alive."

"Sesshomaru came here. Why didn't he inform me? That pup of…" Inukimi muttered when her father raised his hand for her to quiet.

"Don't be hard on him, Kimi. He didn't know how you would take it." Reo replied as he ate more boar. "Although Sesshomaru may not show it, he still protects you from him."

"Yes, I know father." Inukimi gazed out the open window at her blooming rose bushes in the garden. "I can't believe I'm going back after all of these years."

"It shall be fine. The family is finally coming together." Reo replied while staring intently at his daughter.

"Well, let me get my affairs in order up here, then we shall go." Inukimi quickly got up, before bowing to her father.

"Yes, you should do that." _I hope she finally gets to tell Toga what she has been holding in for over 200 years._

Servants bowed as she strode through the halls of her castle. Her feet lightly tapped against the tiled floor while she gathered her thoughts. _I wonder what that old dog is up to? I hope he knows that this "family reunion" will not turn out like he hopes. When he died, so many loose ends never got fixed._

She made it the doors of her quarters and twisted the knob. Inukimi rested on a cushion as she finished up the last of her paperwork before she would leave her castle in the hands of her head caretaker. As she dipped her brush in ink to sign her name, her thoughts went to a place that she hasn't been in over 200 years…

 _Flashback:_

 _"He what?!" Inukimi yelled as she found out that her mate had impregnated his human mistress._ Her fury was unleashed in her private quarters. _Inukimi threw anything that was within her reach._

 _"Please, Milady! Cal.." one of Inukimi's spies pleaded. She bared her neck in submission once she noticed her red eyes._

 _"Leave!" she commanded as she pointed to the door. The young inu fled. Tears sprung in her eyes and then the tears became a steady stream._

 _"How could he do this to me. I knew our mating wasn't perfect, but I assumed that maybe we had a chance to fix it. I thought that he had his fun with her. Now he has a pup on the way. I would have given him another pup if he had want…No that bastard can rot in Hell for all I care!" She screamed to herself. Her wail echoed down the hall of the Western Castle._

 _The door to her quarters was cracked and there stood her son, Sesshomaru, listening to his mother's sorrowful cry._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Sigh._

 _I'm finally done._ Inukimi opened the drawer to her low desk and shuffled to the bottom of it for a portrait hundreds of years old. She viewed the picture of herself, Inu no Taisho, and baby Sesshomaru. _So much has changed…Now I go back to the West._

* * *

 **…Unknown location in the South**

A demonic orb could be seen traveling over the south-eastern territory swiftly.

 _So my older brother is alive. I have to see this with my own eyes._ Touma grinned. While in the orb, he held the letter from Sesshomaru in his hands. _I definitely ain't one for a courtly appearance, but the West needs a little shaken up. I haven't seen my brother in years. I guess it will be good to see him and stick-in-the-ass Sora. My brothers._ Touma shook his short curly silver hair. His golden eyes glimmered with mischief. _Hahahaha. This will be fun._

The orb continued on westward.

* * *

 **…Back to the Western Domain**

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"Enter" Inu no Taisho was reading one of his old journal entries, while sitting behind his desk.

"Brother"

"Yes, Sora" Inu no Taisho glanced up at the form of his older brother whose white hair almost reached his ankles. Sora's golden brown eyes scrutinized his younger brother.

"Everyone will be here shortly."

* * *

 **…Back to the Village**

"Wow, Sango! You look beautiful in your wedding kimono" Kagome gushed while looking at the intricate silk white layered kimono. The outer layer had a silver flower design. She also had a fabric white rose headpiece made to complete her look.

"Miroku won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Ohhhhh! Stop, Kagome! You're making me blush." Sango replied while fanning her face from the attention.

"Sango don't be shy. You know you can't wait."

"Yes, it's been a long journey to finally get to this point. And now I can truly say I have found happiness." Sango stated. Her eyes watered, while she tried to blink away the tears.

Kagome wiped away a few of her stray tears that had fallen from Sango's statement. _This is very much well deserved._

"Thank you so much! You will make me look most beautiful for my wedding day!" Sango hugged the elder woman.

"Tis' my job, Miss" The seamstress smiled at her work.

Sango and Kagome walked arm in arm from the seamstress's shop as they chatted about the details of the wedding.

They almost made it back to Kaede's hut, when Kagome noticed Inuyasha was back from the West. "Hold on Sango, I see Inuyasha over there. I will catch up with you later. Okay?" Kagome said.

"Later" Sango walked into Kaede's hut.

Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha sulking in the tree. "Hey Inuyasha, you're back."

"Keh. Yeah...I'm back." He jumped from the tree branch and continued on his way in the opposite direction of the village.

"Wait, what happened." Kagome ran to catch up with him.

"A lot" Inuyasha faintly told her.

"What do you mean a lot?"

"Kagome…My father is alive."

 _Gasp._

* * *

What's going to happen next? Till next time guys. Thanks for reading. Please, Please Review!


	5. Where Do We Begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

Author's Note: I made some changes to the previous chapters: word change, grammatical errors, and tried to make it flow a bit better if you would like to reread. Thanks.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Where Do We Begin?**

Ripples in the dark blue pond reminded Kagome of the ever changing circumstances occurring around her from her own transformation to now Inuyasha's father being resurrected. The ripples expanded then faded off while she was deep in her thoughts. Inuyasha nor Kagome had said a word to one another, after he told her the news. They just sat near the pond musing. Kagome exhaled as she looked over to Inuyasha who sat with his legs crossed. His face lacked any emotions for once. His fuzzy ears started to twitch from nearby noise of the villagers.

"Inuyasha, how did this happen?" Kagome slowly asked.

"He said it was from the wishes you and Naraku made. A rift in the underworld opened from the outside, and his soul fled back to his body." Inuyasha's eyes stared straight into Kagome's. "I never got a chance to ask you when you woke up, but what did you wish for?"

"Peace" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's surprised face.

"I thought you were going to wish the jewel away."

"Yeah I know…Now that I'm thinking about it, my wish was kind of selfish. I was thinking about myself when I made it. I wanted everything to be over. No more pain and struggle. In my mind at the time by giving the world peace, everyone would make it out okay including myself. I just hope our wishes didn't create a bigger mess."

"Keh. It's okay Kagome. The jewel and Naraku are gone now, so it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Yeah I guess you are right Inuyasha." Kagome smiled up at him as he looked down.

"I can't believe my father is alive. After all of these years, I still wondered what it would be like to meet him." Kagome patted his arm. His silver hair fell from his shoulders as he glanced back at her.

"And you did it."

"Ya I guess. He wants me to move into the Western palace." Kagome's eyebrows rose.

"What do you want to do, Inuyasha?"

"I…I…I don't want to deal with the palace bullshit or my asshole of a half-brother." Inuyasha growled out while he clenched his fists.

"What do you want to do, Inuyasha?"

"What the hell Kagome! Why do you keep asking me this? I to…" Kagome interrupted him by putting a hand up silencing him.

"What do you want to do, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do" Kagome stared deep into his amber eyes searching them and started to smile. "And it's okay. If I had a second chance with my father, I would definitely take it. Just think about it." She dusted off her hands from the dirt around the pond. "I'm going back to Kaede's. You coming?"

"No"

"I'll see you when you come for dinner then." Kagome walked off back to the village as Inuyasha's eyes followed her.

 _I really do want to be around my old man. But I..._

oOo

Fire crackled below the rusty black kettle. A whistling noise rung throughout the wooden hut. Floorboards creaked from wear and tear as Kaede walked to tend to the fire. She bent over and grabbed the kettle with a cloth poured into everyone's teacup. She cleared her throat as she finally sat down near Inuyasha.

"What news do ye bring from the West, Inuyasha." Kaede sipped her tea while looking at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha's eyes reflected the roaring fire in the middle of the hut making his ember eyes more vibrant.

"My father has been resurrected." Shock was written on everyone's face except Kagome's after he spoke.

"Wow, Inuyasha! How is this even possible?" Miroku stated while looking towards him.

"He told me it was from Naraku's and Kagome's wishes. It created a rift from the underworld and his soul was sent back to his body. But not just his soul, but a few other demons and humans were brought back to life as well." Kagome abruptly turned to Inuyasha.

"You didn't tell me this earlier, Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know. I kind of forgot he told me that." His head slowly raised back up and glanced in her direction. "I've been thinking about a lot today."

"I know…This has been a bit much for you."

"You've been thinking, Inuyasha?" Shippo's wide eyes looked up at him in wonder.

"Shut it, squirt." Inuyasha raised his fist in a jokingly manner.

"Ya' kno, Inuyasha, if I could have a second chance to see my papa, I would be so happy. I am glad you have finally got to see yours." Shippo smiled at him while patting his leg with his tiny hands. Inuyasha ruffled his hair and shook his head. "Thanks, runt."

"Guys, he wants me to move into the palace. I…I…don't know." Inuyasha stammered.

"I think it's a good idea. You can get to know him and you might even learn something new about yourself you didn't even know." Miroku nodded his head in agreement about the opportunity.

"Yes Miroku is right, we want you to go." Sango smiled at him while holding Miroku's hand.

"We know why ye is so hesitate, Inuyasha. But ye sire can help." Kaede looked to Kagome as she spoke.

"Yes, we would all jump at the chance to be around our father's again. Don't push this to the side. You've fought through everything to get to this point show your father how much you have learned. I know he is already proud of you. This next journey will help you grow even more. I just know it, Inuyasha." Kagome's face gleamed with happiness for her troubled friend.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! All of this sappy stuff is making me sick." Inuyasha briskly got to his feet making his way out of the hut. But he stopped before leaving out, Inuyasha lowered his head while standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, guys." Inuyasha murmured. His fire-rat robe sleeve whooshed as he left.

* * *

 **…Back to the West**

Servants bustled around the dining hall preparing for the royal family's dinner. The long ornate wooden table had designs of the crescent moon engraved into the sides. Plush High-backed chairs was seated around the table with golden plates and chop sticks for each member of the family. Candelabras were lit and the smell of the assortment of food wafted in the air from raw salmon to pickled vegetables. A massive portrait of the Lord Sesshomaru hung on the wall above the table. Members of the Western family gathered near the entrance as Jaken squawked around ordering the servants down the long hall.

"Hurry, we must have everything perfect. Mi'lord would be most displeased if any of you lazy servants messed this up!"

"Jaken" Servants bowed and parted as Lord Sesshomaru strode through the crowd. "Deliver the letters on my desks to Saburo."

"But Mi'lord, I mu…" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Right away, Mi'lord." Jaken swiftly ran up the staircase to his study.

"Cousin" Daisuke nodded his head in his direction while grinning. "You ready?" Sesshoumaru said nothing as he looked towards the grand double doors of the palace. Taji, Daisuke's little brother, bounced next to him in irritation. His silver hair was up in a small ponytail as his brown eyes looked to his mother.

"How much longer will this last? I'm ready to go to the garden and play."

"Stop Taji, you must stand properly." Rikka stated while her grey eyes looked down at her youngest son. Her layered silk gray and green kimono trailed behind her as she stood. Her silver hair was half up and down with a crescent pendant decorating her hair.

Sora and Inu no Taisho walked down the staircase. Their hair swinging behind them. Their silk haoris and hakamas hugged their taut muscles as their fury tails dragged the floor.

"They're here" Inu no Taisho voiced boomed. The door handlers opened the massive wooden doors. Touma appeared with a smirk upon his face. His curly hair moved as he nodded his head to everyone in acknowledgment.

"Well, I haven't seen all of you in years."

"Yes Uncle Touma, It's been some time." Daisuke patted him on the back.

"Wow look at my nephews! All grown up. I see Daisuke has taken up after his uncle in personality. Thank God." Touma chuckled at his brother, Sora, frowning.

"And look at my youngest nephew. I haven't seen you at all." Touma patted Taji on his head. "You will be a strong one."

"Hello, Rikka. It's been a while." Touma bowed to her in passing. Her eyes intently watched him until he stopped at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I've heard the Western Lands has been prospering under you. I'm proud." Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect. Touma touched him on the shoulder in pride.

"So my brother is alive. Hmph!" Touma strode up to Inu no Taisho. "Of course, Sora would be the first to be here." His eyes slanted over to his older brother.

"I'm surprised you're even here, Touma. Last I heard you were whoring your way through a brothel in the South." Sora sneered. He walked over to his mate.

"Oh, I've missed you too brother."

"Touma, It's good to see you." Inu no Taisho put his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder gripping it firmly while smiling.

"You too" He responded.

The aura of two daiyokais approached. The form of Lord Reo appeared. The length of his grey beard stopped as his chest. His grey hair had specks of white in it as his wise dark hazel eyes surveyed the room.

"Greetings, Everyone." They bowed to the elder inu. "I see everyone seems to be faring well." His eyes fell to Inu no Taisho. "Toga"

"Lord Reo, I haven't seen you in a long time." Toga nodded to Reo and watched as he moved to stand by Sesshomaru.

The tapping of sandaled feet on the marble floors signaled the last member of the family making her appearance. Two long silver ponytails flowed down her silk purple and blue kimono with her silver fur tail draped around her shoulders trailing behind her as she walked through the doors. Her painted magenta lips were pressed together. She addressed everyone, then Inukimi's golden eyes laid finally on Toga's form.

"Inukimi" Toga was going to approach her, but she suddenly moved to greet their son.

"Sesshomaru, you've been busy pup." She made a small smile to him.

"Mother"

"Dinner is served." The head chef announced and bowed as the doors opened to the grand dining room.

The various clinks and clanks from eating and serving food echoed through the room. Light conversation was held around the table. Inukimi and Toga traded glances here and there.

"I'd like to make a toast." Toga stood at the head of the table with his sake glass held up by his clawed hand. "I'm pleased that almost everyone is in attendance except for my youngest, but hopefully we can all reacquaint ourselves with one another. It feels me with joy to have my family around. Kanpai"

Everyone raised their glasses. Inukimi observed Toga and took a small sip.

"Yeah as everyone knows, I'm not one to be around uptight ass palaces. But It's damn good to see you, brother. Kanpai to that shit." Touma slurred clearly intoxicated from his multiple cups of demon sake.

"Eloquent as ever, Touma." Sora threw back another sip of sake.

"Mate, don't antagonize him, please. Let's have a nice dinner." Rikka grasped her mate's hand on top of the table.

"No Mate, He always acts stupidly at every event. He needs to have some dignity." Sora shook his head in agitation.

"Father, don't be so…" Touma interjected Daisuke, once he stumbled to his feet.

"No it's fine… Sora always has something to say. He feels as if he should be obeyed and idolized like he is my damn father. Now I remembered why I left this damn place. Let me go to my room to save you from further shame." Touma mockingly bowed to his eldest brother and angrily growled out at him. Rikka eyed Touma and bowed her head as the door slammed from his exit.

"He acts just like a child." Sora stated nonchalantly before picking up his chopsticks for another bite.

"Father, can I go play? Please. I finished my dinner." Taji pleaded beside him.

"You may go. You have your training lessons later tonight. Don't be late."

"Yes father" Taji bowed at the waist to everyone before bounding out the doors.

"Could I be accused as well? I should watch Taji play or he could get into all types of mischief." Rikka elegantly curtseyed and left before anyone could respond.

"Yes if I may, Sesshomaru, I would like to have a word with you on matters of the West. News came in earlier from a messenger." Daisuke stated.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru briefly looked to his mother as he exited with Daisuke.

One by one the table cleared, until it was just Toga and Inukimi sitting at the table. Inukimi studied the portrait of her son and exhaled as they locked eyes.

"I feel like they did this on purpose. I believe everyone thought I was going to explode in anger when I saw you for the first time today, even my own son. But I'm not. It's been over 200 years since I've seen you. I wanted to inform you of the unimaginable pain you caused when you dishonored me and broke my heart back then. Can you believe that I, Inukimi, was depressed for months? Your selfishness knew no bounds. Our young son was doing your duties that you completely abandoned, before he could even reach full adulthood. I turned a blind eye to Inuyasha before and after his mother died. I am regretful for not helping him, since he was an innocent. But it was hard looking at a pup that wasn't from my womb. He was a reminder to me of your dishonor to our mating. Although I was devastated then by your infidelity and eventual death, I've already forgiven you. I wouldn't have been able to help our son run the West if I had carried all of the hate I felt towards you. I would have been a hindrance. What's so silly about all of this is…I still have some love for you, even though you put us through all of that... We will always be mates that's for sure, but only in title."

Inukimi dabbed her mouth on each side as her clawed hand grasped her silk kimono to get up from the table. Her back was to him.

"I am truly sorry, Inukimi. I know I failed you and Sesshomaru. There is nothing I can say to help lessen the pain and disappointment for what happened. I hope that I can rebuild the trust I took away from my selfish actions. And maybe one day, we can be friends again?"

"Maybe" Inukimi glanced back at him as he was left with only his thoughts.

oOo

"Aunt Inukimi, will be fine Sesshomaru. You know she is a force to be reckoned with." Daisuke seated himself in front of Sesshomaru's massive desk.

"What matters do you need to discuss with this Sesshomaru?" He blankly looked to his cousin.

"There has been a strong demonic aura located between the borders of the West and South. The demon has pillaged a western yokai village nearby and has killed a few of our soldiers stationed there."

"Travel to the border and take care of this situation." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes I will…I know y…"

"That is all." Sesshomaru dismissed his cousin as he started reading a stack of papers on his desk.

"I know you don't want to talk about it. But I am here." Daisuke softly told him before he closed the door to his study.

Sesshomaru sighed.

oOo

 _Hmph. I'm still drinking about someone that was never mine. I didn't know my feelings were still there after all of these years. The hell…I should be fucking some big breasted demoness right now. Not thinking about…_

Touma poured himself another drink. He rested on the balcony of his rooms gazing at the grounds of the West and watching the sunset.

 _…Rikka_

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review to let me know. Hopefully yall are enjoying the new developments in the story. Thanks for reading. Till Next Time!


	6. Time Waits For No One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 6**

 **Time Waits For No One**

 **…Two Weeks Later**

A hundred gold paper cranes hung from the canopy of a white sakura tree. A bamboo structure for an alter stood at the front. Kaede smiled at the happy couple as she stood in her traditional miko robes waiting to bless their union. Sango was made up beautifully with just light lipstick and eye shadow. Sango's hair was in a curly pinned up style with her headpiece to the side. Her kimono glowed from the early afternoon sunbeams and had a mini train from the back. Miroku stood by her side proudly in his silver hoari, kimono, and hakama. The ceremony was small. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were the only ones in attendance. Sango and Miroku kept trading sweet glances at one another, while Kaede prayed for a healthy and prosperous marriage.

"Ye be marriaged now. Live long. Be happy. And never stop loving one another." Kaede stated as she put her hands together in front of her.

Sango shyly looked at Miroku as a red hue blossomed on her cheeks. He had a full blown grin on his face. He boldly grabbed Sango in a passionate embrace and kissed her lips. Sango closed her eyelids. Kagome wiped a few of her tears with a handkerchief while covering Shippo's eyes with her other hand.

"Heyyyy…I want to see." Shippo complained.

"Shut it runt, you aren't old enough." Inuyasha told him with a blush spreading on his own cheeks from how long this kiss was lasting.

"I'm always too little." Shippo crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Ahem, you need to save that young ones for later." Kaede laughed as both of them pulled apart quickly.

"Congrats Sango and Miroku! I can't wait till you guys have babies!" Kagome yelled playfully.

"Yeah we all know how long Miroku has been waiting for someone to bear his children." Inuyasha chimed in.

"Yes dear friends, don't worry. I will make sure we are fruitful." Miroku grabbed his wife by the hand as he comically ran.

"Miroku you better stop. Or there won't be any activities going on." Sango teased as she pulled her hand back.

"My dearest Sango, you wound me with those words." Miroku got on his knees as if to serenade her, then he got to his feet and whispered in her ear. Sango started to blush.

"Hey I am here! You know I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing to his ears. Kagome was glad she gained quick reflexes because she covered Shippo's ears while he huffed. _Miroku's definitely not holding back anymore._ Her cheeks reddened.

"The villagers have prepared a feast for ye in the garden." Kaede stated while walking.

"Yes let's eat." Sango gazed in the eyes of her love. They held each other hands while walking towards the garden.

"Wow, this is some set up" Kagome commented while surveying the low tables with a variety of food options upon it.

"Yes, I want to say something before we dine. I would like to thank Kaede for blessing our marriage and for being there for Sango and I throughout the years." Kaede nodded to them. "And to our friends that has turned into our family. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You have each been a blessing in our lives and we are so grateful to have you. Kanpai" Miroku raised his sake glass and looked down at his wife as he smiled.

"We love you." Sango's eyes watered while looking at each one of them. Kagome sniffed from all of the love shared between them.

"You guys are sure getting mushy. Let's eat." Inuyasha hastily grabbed a plate piling on the food.

"Inuyasha, you know how to kill a moment." Kagome glanced over to him stuffing his face with food crumbs around his mouth. Everyone chuckled.

Laughter and conversation lasted till the late afternoon after they had their fill from dinner. The group was winding down from the excitement of the ceremony. Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara had gone back to the hut to help him pack up his personal items for their honeymoon he had planned. Kaede was retiring to her hut after she hugged both of the young women. Kagome looped her arm through Sango's as they walked a distance behind Kaede to Sango's temporary home.

"I can't believe I'm a wife now. Today was everything I could ever ask for and more. Thanks again Kagome for helping me."

"Don't mention it. I was more than happy to help. Now we need to get you out of this heavy kimono and into something lighter for travel." Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Yes, my husband said we will be gone for a couple days to get to know one another." Both women giggled behind their hands at Miroku's antics. Sango was finally out of her wedding kimono and into a light traveling attire for the ride on Kirara. Sango watched Kagome while she folded some of her clothes into a satchel.

"Before I go, I would like to show you something." The women walked a small distance up the dirt road. They were nearing the crystal lake Kagome loved going to for relaxing. As they got closer, Kagome noticed a wooden home completed with a door off to the side overlooking the lake.

"Sango, what's this?"

"You remember when I told you that we were building you a home. Well, we took down the first hut we built and decided to make you a better one. I knew you really enjoyed spending time here. So, I had everyone pitch in to create you one that would be similar to a home back in your time. Inuyasha gave us some direction, but I hope you like it." Sango beamed. She pushed Kagome forward so she could open the door.

"This is why everyone kept me from here for a while. I should have known." Kagome twisted the door knob and walked into the cottage like house. It had wooden shelves complete with doors and a table with chairs. A stove like contraption was in the kitchen area. Blue fabric stuffed with cotton that resembled a couch rested to the right of the kitchen with wooden chairs in front. A fireplace was to the side of the sitting area. In the very back of the cottage, there was a nice size room with a raised futon and end table. She also had a full length mirror in there as well.

"W…W…What? H…H…How? This…This is too much." Kagome stuttered from being overwhelmed with joy. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This is our gift to you. For being everything for everyone. You saved us and you should be rewarded for your sacrifice." Sango grasped her hands and cried with her.

"Thank you so much." Kagome sobbed into her shoulder.

oOo

"Bye Sango. Bye Miroku. Safe travels." Kagome said as they flew off on Kirara. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched them until they were little dots.

"What a day. I'm tired." Shippo stretched and yawned while gazing up at Kagome.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, Shippo. You never have to ask. My home is always yours. Go ahead and go. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay" Shippo quickly bounced off.

"Thank you, Inuyasha for helping build my new home." Kagome glanced over to him.

"It's whatever. I just didn't want you brothering me with your complaints about this era." Kagome smiled at his gruffness.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha." She gave him a quick hug and turned away.

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha reached out his clawed hand to her.

"Yes?" Kagome bluish-golden eyes looked over her shoulder at his light red face.

"Well, I've been thinking about what I want to do…I will be traveling to the West at dawn tomorrow. And I wanted to tell you that I'm going to take up my father's offer." Inuyasha scratched his head while looking away.

"I'm glad. This will be good for you, Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and grinned at him.

"Keh. I guess."

"Well, this is it then. I won't see you for a while."

"No you won't." Inuyasha looked down.

"I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha. Just make sure you visit us peasants every now and then." Kagome joked as her eyes watered.

"You bet." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. Before leaving her sight, he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kagome."

oOo

Kagome snuggled deep within the comfort of her futon. Sunlight poured into the window. It was a new day. Shippo snored cutely next to her with his leg jerking in his sleep. _He will be going off to Kitsune School today. Everyone is going in their own direction now. I must get on board as well._

Shippo slowly blinked from being asleep. He put a hand over his eyes from the light.

"Would you like some breakfast before you go?" Shippo nodded.

The smell of miso soup and sashimi drifted in the air. Kagome and Shippo was seated around the table enjoying one of the last breakfast they would have together for a while.

"I'm going to miss you. My little Shippo."

"Me too Kagome. But I'll try to visit on my breaks. The school will be hard on me, but I want to be a strong demon." Shippo puffed out his chest.

"Yes you will."

The pair stood in front of Kagome's home preparing to say their goodbyes.

"I'm all packed, Kagome. I'll see you soon."

"You be careful and don't push yourself too much."

"I will be strong for you." He hugged her quickly before heading in the direction of the school. Shippo stopped a short distance turned around and ran back into her arms. Tears were in both of their eyes.

"Bye" Kagome softly told him. She watched him go off until she couldn't see him any longer.

oOo

Kagome bent over to grab herbs with her dainty claws from the garden with Kaede picking beside her. The sky was painted in pink and orange hues as the sun signaled the late afternoon.

"Ye seem troubled. And I'm not talking about ye companions leaving be the cause." Kaede studied her with concern.

"Kaede, what am I to do? Sometimes I feel human, but then my demonic features show that I'm not. It's crazy how I'm in the in between of being a miko and a demon."

"I have been sensing that your aura will balance in a day or two."

"Really?"

"Aye, Kagome, have you thought about someone training you?"

"Yes, Sango and I talked about it. I would be willing to train with someone."

"Hmph. Come with me."

Kaede shuffled around items in an old tattered trunk located in her hut. Kagome sat watching her curiously. She pulled out a small box and sat beside her.

"Never thought I would need this." Kaede held the box carefully.

"What is that?" Kagome questioned.

"Ye know of the legend I told ye about a while ago. Young one…the legend is real. Many moons ago, I was visiting Tsumago Village to pick up a few rare herbs grown there, and I saw this fierce demoness wielding what seemed like miko powers protecting the villagers from demons. Even though I was just a miko-in-training at the time, I joined in and fought with her. We eventually healed the injured together. Because I was so willing to help her as the head miko of the village stood by not willing to fight with an "abomination", she gave me a special sutra to find her if I should ever need her. I now give this to ye."

Kagome grabbed the box and opened the lid. A normal sutra laid in the middle of the box, but as Kagome's hand got closer she could feel the powerful effects of a concealment spell.

"Kagome use a little of your miko powers."

"But…I haven't tried since…"

"I believe in ye…focus."

Kagome closed her eyes and a pink glow surged from her clawed hands. Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration while she powered more of her energy into the box. The sutra eventually started to fade and in a golden sparkle of power appeared a map.

"Ye did it…well done. Now ye will be off to train with Akari."

"Kaede..."

"Tomorrow ye can set off to Mount Yari. It should only take a few hours for ye to get there."

"I don't know what to say."

"Ye owes me nothing. Get stronger. Start off this new journey the best way ye can. I believe in ye." Kaede held her hands and smiled.

 _My new destiny awaits._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please, Please review!


	7. Back Down The Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 7**

 **Back Down The Rabbit Hole**

Towering iron gates circled the perimeter of the stone castle. The crescent moon symbol gleamed at the entrance. Inuyasha skidded to a halt with dust flying. Oceans waves were off in the distance. A light scent of salt was in the air. _Am I really coming to stay? Hmph. Well here goes nothing._

"Well aren't you gonna let me in this damn place?" Inuyasha brashly shouted.

"It's Prince Inuyasha! Open all the gates!" The sentries used their demonic power to open the three heavy gates.

"'Bout time" Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe while striding forth to the castle doors. The doors unbolted and a few servants cleaning the foyer bowed to him. _Uggh. I'm never going to get use to this shit._

"You must be, Inuyasha." The sound of a firm feminine voice made Inuyasha look to the grand staircase.

"Who are you? You look familiar. Are you…"

"Yes I'm Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother. You look just like your father. And your strength is impressive. Your major battles and a little help from Sesshomaru made you grow powerful."

"That bastard didn't do anything but fight me at every chance to take away Tessaiga until he found his own power. And then he still tried to kill me afterwards."

"Hn…I know how both of you feel about each other. In the beginning I'm sure he was probably serious about killing you, but as time passed I believe his views changed about you. His fighting with you was his way of teaching." Inukimi observed him.

"Please. He can only help himself."

"Sesshomaru hurt you from his actions. It is terrible that your relationship is that way. I hope both of you can come to an agreement. You are the sons of Inu no Taisho and are a part of a powerful line of inuyokai. You and Sesshomaru should put your hate to rest. Your father is here now to explain and acknowledge his part in all of this…. I'm not one to apologize, but I am sorry for not stepping in when your mother passed. I know this won't help now, but I needed to tell you." Inukimi continued to step down the stairs and walked through the wide hallway. Inuyasha's eyes followed her as she left. _Hmmm…that was interesting._

"Prince Inuyasha. Your father is waiting on you in his study. I'll escort you to him." Inuyasha gazed at the various painting of previous rulers. A particular painting that stood out from the rest was a portrait of a teenaged Sesshomaru with Inu no Taisho and Inukimi at his side.

"We are here." The guard interrupted Inuyasha from his thoughts when he spoke. He bowed to him and exited back down the hall.

"Inuyasha, Come In." A deep baritone voice said behind the door. Inuyasha opened the heavy wooden doors and saw his father sitting in a chair near a bookshelf.

"Please, come sit."

Toga and Inuyasha sat in silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Father, I would like to take you up on the offer."

"I'm pleased to hear this, Inuyasha. I know this wasn't easy for you to come here…Sesshomaru can be difficult."

"Yeah he's a piece of work."

"Hm…Don't be too harsh on him. Although Sesshomaru has always been a quiet pup, I abandoned my duties when he was young and it caused him to be cold."

"Really?" Inuyasha watched him while he started to rub his temples.

"Indeed…Inuyasha…When I fell in love with your mother, I hurt not only my mate, but my son. It was a scandal when word spread that I, one of the most powerful inuyokai in the world, fell for a human. I cheated on my mate. Sesshomaru may not show affection, but I hurt the one person that was close to him. He places his anger not only on me, but you as well. He feels like I abandoned him for you. I am at fault for not being honest."

"It's alright, father. You can make amends now. I doubt me and Sesshomaru will ever have a relationship that you want us too. But I think he will eventually forgive you."

"You and him will come together. You'll see."

"Yeah. Whatever." Toga shook his head from his youngest mannerisms.

"I'm going to have to prepare you for court. It can be brutal, especially because of your lineage. I heard from Myoga that you can be very persistent. You'll need it for the course ahead. Son, you will have to stay strong. Many demons don't feel as we do. Besides your family and people of our house, everyone else won't acknowledge your status. Don't let them get to you."

"Father, I've heard it all before. I don't care what they say. I've fought all my life. Those ass swipes will get what's coming to them, if they ever try it with me." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

Toga chuckled and looked to his son. He patted his shoulder in delight of his son's tough skin.

"You have spirit. I like that. How about we spar later in the training room? I'd like to see how far you've come."

"Bring it on, old man."

* * *

 **…To Inuyasha's Forest**

After saying farewell to Kaede and leaving notes for her companions about her whereabouts, Kagome stopped at the well. She held the last handwritten note that she had to deliver. _I know the magic is gone. I just had to leave something for my family._ A single tear fell on the note. She let it slip from her fingers as she bounded off. Little did she know that the letter floated to the bottom in a speckle of pink light.

About two hours in, Kagome began to pick up more speed. She held the map carefully in her hands. _I should be there in no time. This demon speed is no joke. I wonder…_ Kagome started testing her limits. She was only a blur as she passed through the thick forest headed South. _I feel so free…I could get use to…_

 _Thud._

 _Ughhh. How can I be so stupid? I would fall over a tree root._ Kagome gradually got to her feet as she rubbed her behind.

 _Whimper._

"What is that?"

Kagome got closer to the whimpering sound. She moved branches out of the way. There behind a huge tree laid a dog, but this was no ordinary one. It was demonic dog. (just like Kirara but already transformed) The dog was massive and had thick grey fur. It growled out at her, when she got closer.

"It's okay…I'm here to help you." Kagome lowered her head and walked, until she was right by the dog's side. The dog stopped growling, once he saw that she was nonthreatening. The injury had blood dripping all over his fur.

"I'm going to heal you. So don't be alarmed." Kagome softly rubbed his fur and a pink glow surrounded the dog.

"There now rest."

She waited until the dog was well rested before she started to leave.

"Okay I'm going."

 _Ruff._

 _Ruff._

The dog continued to follow her until she turned around and looked a him. The demonic dog came up to her shoulder in height. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Well I guess you can come with me."

 _Ruff._

"What am I to name you then. You can't be without a name. Mmmmm…How about Dai?"

 _Ruff._

She rubbed his ears.

oOo

Mount Yari was fully green from the spring season. The base was extensive. Dirt roads looked to be untouched from travel.

"You ready Dai." He barked his response. Their bodies moved with speed and agility as they maneuvered their way up the mountain. Kagome held the map within her hands showing them which direction to take. Roads started going in a zig zag pattern as they got further up. _No wonder no one made it up here. This is some climb._

Kagome started to sense a powerful concealment barrier. They crossed over the bridge when the barrier started to pulse. Out stepped the form of a young demoness. Her short hair was black parted down the middle and her dark green eyes stared directly at them.

"I knew you were coming. Come in." Kagome and Dai stepped through and the barrier closed behind them.

"I'm assuming Kaede sent you, Yes?"

"Yes she did, how did you know?" Akari smiled.

"I knew that I only ever gave her the map to here. What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome and this is my companion, Dai."

"Hmph…Kindred spirits."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kagome, you are an inuyokai."

"Wow, really?!" Kagome looked at her claws and body in astonishment.

"Yes child, your aura has finally balanced. It's good to finally meet an inuyokai with miko powers like me." Akari looked back at her as they continued to a medium sized home. She slid open the doors. Four cushions surrounded a low table with a tea kettle and cups on top.

"Sit Kagome. I know you have come to me for training. But I must tell you this first. Being inside this barrier will be different from any other you have dealt with, time is slowed down here. A month in here is a year out there. Do you still want to be trained?"

Kagome moved her head in the direction they came and thought. _I need this training…My friends know where I am and hopefully they'll understand._

"Yes"

"Very well then…I'm sure you already know a little about me or you wouldn't be here. So tell me what happened to you?"

Kagome explained her situation as she sipped her tea.

"That's never happened before. That's a first to have a miko turned by a misplaced wish into a miko demoness."

"You mean there have been others before us."

"Yes there has…Hundreds of centuries ago when miko demonesses were but a few, they were hunted for their abilities. Powerful Lords wanted to use them to create offspring, heal the injured from deadly wounds, and protect their lands. Kagome, you must never let any demon know that you have miko powers."

Kagome nodded her head.

"I will gift you a necklace that will cover you. I know that you probably wouldn't want to be cooped up here all the time, so I will allow you a break every now and then for some fresh air in the outside world. Don't go far. We have much to work on. Your training will begin at dawn tomorrow. I will not tolerate tardiness." Akari had a glint in her eyes with a small smirk on her face.

Kagome shuddered. _Just what did I get myself into?_

* * *

 **…To the West**

 _Damn these clothes feel way different from what I'm use to wearing._ Inuyasha was in front a full length mirror in his rooms. His hair was combed and silky. His garb consisted of a red sashinuki hakama, an upgraded robe of the fire-rat with a black slash, and black boots for shoes. The crescent of the moon was on the back of his robe. _I guess I look the part._

A knock was at the door and in walked his father.

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, father."

They walked through the halls and eventually got to the doors of the dining hall.

"Don't be nervous. Everthing shall be fine, son. You're just meeting family."

 _Easy for you to say._ Toga strode through with Inuyasha trailing behind him.

"As everyone knows this is my youngest Inuyasha."

Inuyasha viewed the table of family members that he has never met. _This shit is so awkard._ He greeted everyone by bowing. Sesshomaru quirked a brow. _Hn. So he's finally acting properly._

Everyone did an occasionally stare or glance. Touma and Daisuke questioned him a little bit about his well-known adventures. _Dammit! I have to eat properly. It's going to take all day for me to get full._ Inuyasha slowly chewed and swallowed his food.

"Inuyasha…How about we go for a drink after breakfast?" Touma questioned. "I want to get to know you better."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha." Daisuke told him while eating.

"You're on."

oOo

 _Damn, he can drink. I can't feel my legs._ Inuyasha stumbled down the hall to his rooms. Touma and Inuyasha spent hours together drinking sake and talking. _I kind of like him. We definitely have some similarities. I guess not all full demons have a stick up their ass. I hope I can make it to my rooms without anyone seeing me._

"Inuyasha"

 _Damn._

"Sesshomaru" He strode up to him with his usual aloof expression on his face.

"Hn. Since you will be living in my castle now. I want you to act accordingly. I'm sure father is going to prep you on the basics of court. You need to control your emotions at all time. I won't hesitate to put you in line if you act foolish. I don't care how father feels. If you don't follow my orders, I will put you out. Am I understood?" Sesshoumaru's claws gleamed as he maliciously held his hand up.

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah. I got it." Inuyasha waved him off. His eyes narrowed at his behavior.

"Since we're putting our killing each other vendetta aside for now, how about we go for a round of sparing later? I already freshened up with old man and your next."

"Who said I still didn't want to kill you?... It would be a waste of time on a drunken fool like you." Sesshoumaru stated as he dismissed his suggestion.

"So you're telling me your scared to fight a drunk half-demon. And I thought you were the Killing Perfection."

Sesshomaru knew he was being baited by him, but he couldn't pass up the chance to put Inuyasha in his place. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Midnight"

* * *

 **…From an Unknown Location**

 _I'll have to get use to this new form...I see those damn dogs are inferior as ever…Still searching for the demon that killed their soldiers…I need to consume more demons to gain more of my strength back._ He flexed his clawed hands. His fangs glimmered in the night as he grinned. _I can't wait to see Inu no Taisho's face._

The ruby eyes of Ryukotsusei gazed at the moon.

 _In due time._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review and let know what you think!

In the next chapter Sesshomaru and Kagome finally meet!


	8. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

Italics means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when the beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 8**

 **…And So It Begins**

 _Left._

 _Right._

 _Down._

 _Repeat._

 _This is harder than it seems. Sensei isn't let up on me. I got this._ A look of resolve crossed Kagome's face as she dodged Akari's attacks. They had been sparing all morning, while Dai laid by watching with his red demonic eyes following their every move. _It doesn't feel like I've been here for two months…Two years have passed in the outside world…I wonder what everyone's up to…_

"Kagome, you must concentrate." The length of Akari's sword was pointed at her neck. Kagome just smiled like she knew a secret that Akari didn't know. Her reflexes were becoming quick, and she had her sword pointed at Akari's stomach.

"Well…Well…You've gotten better. Let's see how much?" Akari smirked. She swirled around with her sword in a cloud of demonic energy preparing for an attack. Kagome braced herself. As the white lightening bolt of Akari's demonic aura advanced towards Kagome, she erected a powerful barrier that withheld the energy.

"Impressive" Akari's eyebrows lifted. _I wasn't expecting her miko powers to be so strong, and she's learning at a rapid pace._

"Oh. Take this then." Akari swung her arm holding her sword and put more energy into the attack she had already created. Kagome smirked and her eyes flashed with a pink sheen. She took down the barrier and held out one clawed hand. _What is she doing? There is no way that she can deflect my attack._

The dust cleared from Akari's sword technique. And there stood Kagome free of injuries. _I did it! Yes!_ "How did I do, Sensei?" Kagome said as she strode over to her confidently.

"Kagome, you've did well. To be able to deflect my attack with one hand…. Amazing. I'm proud." Kagome bowed to her teacher.

"I'm going to the bathing house to clean up. I'll see you at lunch." Akari watched her walk away. Afterwards, she gathered the practice swords from around the training grounds. _I suspect it was the effects of the Shikon jewel and her being its protector that makes her so powerful. I've never seen anything like it. I'm glad that I finally commissioned her necklace of concealment. So her aura can be kept at bay, until she has had more practice on controlling it. I can now let her go out of the barrier for a while… Maybe after lunch._

Once her miko powers repaired the grounds, Akari went to the kitchen area of her home. She hummed a tune while cutting up fresh vegetables. _It's nice to have someone around. It does get lonely here sometime... Kagome is so sweet._ The roasted rabbit was over the open fire. Akari started cutting up pieces of raw meat for them to consume as she set the vegetables to the side.

"Something smells good." Kagome walked in looking rejuvenated. "Let me help you." Standing side by side, Akari and Kagome finished fixing their lunch. They ate in silence just enjoying their food and feeling the breeze from the open sliding door.

"Kagome, you can finally leave the barrier today. The necklace to conceal your power is complete. You can leave after lunch."

"Really…Thanks so much." Kagome looked at her enthusiastically.

"Remember don't travel far."

"I won't."

"Kagome, has your beast been acting up lately?"

"Yes, it has me going crazy lately. I almost thought I was going to lose control when you sent that last attack today."

"Hmmmm...It might be because your heat is coming." Akira stated as she ate roasted rabbit.

"Heat, you mean…"

"Yes…Every dog demon no matter male or female goes through a period where they have an insatiable feeling of wanting to have sex. Unless they have a potion to take, a mate to help, or someone willing to be their partner, they will be wild beast, until it is over."

Kagome blushed. _Sex...Yeah...After being in between the feudal era and my time for a few years, I'm still a virgin._

As they completed eating their lunch, Akari fumbled through her medicine shelf looking for her remedy. "Ahhhh…there it is." She held up a small green liquid glass bottle. Akari handed it to Kagome.

"You should take two drops of this today just to be sure, before you leave the barrier."

"Okay, got it."

oOo

Kagome was seated on a plush cushion looking at her reflection in the mirror. _I've definitely toned up. My powers are growing as well. I'm kind of getting use to being a demon….and a miko. It's not too bad. My hair has never been this manageable._ Kagome put a ribbon around her silky brown hair for a high ponytail style. She stood up in her white sashinuki hakama and white long sleeved, crop top kimono. _Almost ready._

She grabbed the glass bottle to ease the effects of her upcoming heat. Two small drops landed on her tongue as she dipped her head back. _This taste terrible. Just what's in this stuff._ Kagome stuck out her tongue and gagged.

"Kagome" Akari called out to her from the open window.

"Coming" Kagome slid open her door to go outside. Akari was lingering near the swaying green bamboo trees with a necklace dangling within her hands.

"Now that you are all ready to go…This is your necklace. It will not only help you control and conceal your tremendous aura, but it will protect you whenever you should need it." Kagome smiled at her sensei. The necklace was beautifully crafted with a sapphire gemstone in the middle and a silver setting around it.

"Whoa…This is stunning, Sensei. I appreciate this so much!" Kagome clasped the jewelry around her neck. The gem shined brightly as it laid on her chest. "Perfect" Kagome looked to Akari.

"Well off you go then. Don't stray too far. And be safe." Akari shouted off to Kagome as she sprinted from behind the barrier. Akari petted Dai's furry ears while they walked back to the main home.

Freedom at last.

 _I miss being out here…The smells…The animals…It's so tranquil._ Kagome gazed up to the puffy clouds as the birds flew over her head. _This would be the best time to test my demonic orb._ Kagome 's body glowed in a bright pink light until she was immersed into a sphere. Before she knew it, the orb carried her down the mountain and out into the open fields of the Southern Lands. _This is like nothing I've ever felt. Being able to fly over everything…_ Kagome blissfully sighed. She noticed a waterfall coming up and landed.

Water gushed from the top cascading down into a teardrop-silver blue lake. Purple tulips moved from the light breeze. Kagome's long brown hair billowed behind her as she neared the lake. She dipped her hand into the water for a drink. She inhaled deeply and finally exhaled. Her nose picked up a scent…A masculine scent. "Maybe I should go." Kagome said out loud to herself.

The trees rustled. The leaves floated down to the ground as a rush of wind came towards her. _Someone's coming. I better leave quickly._ But before she could take off into the treeline, the cloaked form of a demon was in front of her. _Who is this demon?...Why are my senses getting thrown off?_ Kagome cautiously watched the yokai, and then her eyes darted to shadow of his face. _He's not himself._ A red gaze stared hungrily at her. _Just what's going on..._ A burning sensation continuously spiked in the pit of her stomach. She held her belly in pain. Kagome's hair fell from behind her shoulders as she bent over. When she finally got back up, her eyes were a deep ruby red. Kagome had succumbed to her beast.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sesshoumaru was flying back from his meeting with the Southern Lord. His lips were pursed in thought. "That fool has no since of direction. Although these attacks between our borders have been sparsely, it is still something of concern."_

 _In the past two years, Sesshomaru had packed on more muscle as his powers grew exponentially. His silver hair was cut at the nape of his neck and his bangs had grown out just above his his amber eyes. Sesshomaru's attire consisted of an ornate armor piece spiked, a black silk kimono with a red and white crescent moon on the collar, a red sash tied around his waist, and a black sashinuki hakama paired with black boots. His mokomoko-sama was visibly larger then before as well._

 _"Must I handle everything" Sesshoumaru slightly shook his head. Sniff. Sniff. "What is that smell…The scent of cherry blossoms." He took a deep breath. His eyes speckled in red. "I need to head back. A good rut should put this to rest." But it was too late. His breast was let of the cage. "Damn" He cursed as his sense of self awareness left. The only thought that ran through his mind was to find the scent._

 _'Mine' The beast roared_

 _End of Flashback_

The two beast observed one another. Sesshomaru took a step forward. Licking his lips at his prey. A smirk graced his face making his dimples more pronounced. 'Delectable' Sesshomaru aggressively grabbed her by the waist. His claws ripping her hakama. In one swift motion, Sesshomaru tore through Kagome clothes leaving her bare. Kagome bit her lips in anticipation.

She seemingly held him in a loving embrace, but suddenly scratched her dainty claws down the back of his kimono. Blood dripped on the grass. Sesshomaru wasted no more time and took off the rest of his clothes. His armor clunked as it made contact with the ground. Kagome eyed Sesshomaru up and down appreciatively. Her claws rubbed down the length of his abs.

Lips and fangs met in a fervent kiss. Kagome moaned as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Sesshomaru could smell her need in the air. His fingers inched quickly along the smoothness of her taut stomach until he made it to her womanhood. His finger dove into her tight passage. His movements were precise and it had Kagome's leg wrapping around his waist to keep the feeling from never leaving her.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome to the ground. His fingers wet with her essence. She growled from impatience for him to continue. He hovered over her body biting his way from her neck to her breast leaving Kagome breathless. Sesshomaru's impressive shaft pressed at her entrance causing Kagome to squirm. Inch by inch he moved inside her. Kagome moaned in pain and pleasure from the intrusion. Sesshomaru licked her neck as he kept his fast pace. The slapping of flesh echoed around the lake. He then flipped Kagome over on her hands and knees. His pace quickened to new heights as he grunted. He roughly grabbed Kagome's breast and nibbled on her shoulder, while he continued to plunge inside her. Sesshomaru's and Kagome's breathing had become ragged as their end neared. He picked up the pace. 'Fuck' Sesshomaru knotted inside her as Kagome cried out. Their sweaty bodies pressed together from exhaustion.

oOo

 _Tweet._

 _Tweet._

 _Ugh. Why am I so sore?_ Kagome squinted her eyes from the bright sun rays beaming down on her her. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. _Just what the hell is going on? Why am I naked?_ She grabbed the silk kimono that was over her body when she awoke tighter. _Did I have..._ Tears gathered within the corner of her eyes.

"Kagome" A voice called to her at the edge of the forest.

"Akari" Kagome quietly said as her head lowered. Tears fell to the dewy grass. Dai ran up to her and licked her face in affection.

"Hey Boy" Kagome cuddled the dog and cried within the comfort of his fur as he lowered to the ground for his master.

 _How is this even possible? I gave her the potion to alleviate her heat...Could it be that her beast had overcome it?_

Akari got to her knees and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome's body trembled with despair.

"It shall be okay…We will get through this together." Eventually, Kagome cried herself to sleep. Akari placed Kagome on the back of Dai as they headed back to the top of Mount Yari.

After entering the barrier, Akari instructed Dai to take Kagome to her room. Akari left to go to her brewing hut on the far side of the grounds near a cliff. She rummaged through the shelves looking for remedies to help ease the soreness she was bound to feel. She hastily got back to Kagome.

A water soaked cloth was held within her hands as she washed Kagome's face from dirt. She took off the silk kimono that was around her. _This isn't Kagome's?_ She examined the inner kimono without much thought, until she saw a tiny crescent moon etched within the garment. She held her clawed hand up to her mouth and gasped. _No…She…The Lord of the Western Lands… Oh…No_

* * *

 **…Back to the Western Domain**

Scrolls scattered around a large table as prominent members of the Western family relaxed in high-backed chairs in silence. Tea was being served throughout the room. The servants bowed in respect and departed, after everyone was situated.

"Has anyone seen Sesshomaru?" Toga questioned.

"No Uncle, he hasn't been seen since yesterday morning." Daisuke said while drinking his cup of tea.

"It's so unlike him to be late." Toga spoke out loud.

"Maybe he's getting laid." Inuyasha muttered to Daisuke as they both snickered. Toga narrowed his eyes at them in warning.

"Sometimes, you both act just like…" The double doors opened abruptly and in step Sesshomaru.

"Oh, so you have finally decided to come" Toga stated while observing his eldest.

"Hn, I had a few matters to take care of." Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. "So why did you call for this meeting?" Sesshomaru looked to his father. Inuyasha stared at his half-brother in suspicion. _Something is off about the prick today._

Daisuke leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Somebody got the ice knocked off the block."

Sesshomaru's displeased eyes moved to Inuyasha and Daisuke. They turned their heads acting as if nothing was wrong. Inuyasha smirked. _I wonder who's the unlucky bitch?_

* * *

 **…Back to the Top of Mount Yari**

A fist flew over Kagome's head as she dipped down to dodge it. She swung her leg out to make Akari fall back, but she just jumped. Fist were being blocked. Claws were dripping with poison as they continued their hand-to-hand combat session. T _he weeks have flown by since…_ Kagome moved away from Akari when she propelled her claw attack forward. _Why do I feel so?_ Kagome immediately stopped and headed straight to her room with her clawed hands over her mouth. Her gagging noise alerted Dai as he sat up from his nap in her room.

After heaving what was left of her early morning breakfast in a bucket, Kagome laid back against the wall. _What brought that on?_

"Kagome, we need to talk."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! First time ever doing a lemon. So be nice. lol

*Remember 1 month in the barrier is 1 year outside the barrier* Till Next Time Guys!


	9. Unveiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 9**

 **Unveiling**

"Kagome, you're pregnant"

Echoed back and forth through her thoughts.

 _Pregnant…I'm pregnant..._

Kagome stared blankly ahead of her. Her eyes were dull from the revelation of knowing that she was carrying a child…no a pup within her womb. She stayed still, unmoving for what seemed like hours. Akari held her hand as she sat beside her. She could feel the anxiety in the air from Kagome's flickering aura. _I'm so sorry, Kagome._ Akari wiped her eyes with a cloth. _How much can one person take?_

Trembling hands. Watery eyes. Flush face. The levee to Kagome's emotions finally broke.

"I was trying to get myself together from losing my virginity to a stranger…Now…Now…Now you're telling me I'm pregnant with a stranger's baby." Kagome screamed in frustration. Dai's ears fell to his head as he moved closer to his master sensing her anguish.

"What did I ever do to deserve this? I always tried to do what's right. I never judge anyone based on their species…I… I lived right. Right?" Kagome tear streaked face questioned Akari in hysteria.

"Yes…you did everything you're suppose to do." Akari solemnly glanced to Kagome.

"Then…Why…Do I have to go through so much?" She flung her arms up to the sky seeking an answer to her question. "Why?"

Akari instantly stood over Kagome's downtrodden body. She held her arms to her chest and knelt in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry this happened to you...I'm at fault. I should have given you a stronger potion…I was careless…I should have known better."

"Akari, you have been nothing but good to me since my arrival. I would never blame you." Kagome sniffed as more tears leaked from her bluish-golden eyes. "This is just how my life is."

"Kagome, No…you'll get through this." Akira regarded Kagome while she stumbled to her feet.

"I need time to think." Kagome whispered under her breathe. She departed from her room with Dai following behind her. Akari watched her go off with her shoulders slumped. _When she is better, I will tell her._

Staring endlessly at the the clouds overhead, Kagome's empty expression revealed nothing of what she felt on the inside. The only evidence that showed she had been emotional were the dried up tear streaks on her face. She laid on the long soft grass blades near Akari's brewing hut.

 _How am I to take care of another…when I'm not all together myself…I miss my mom._

Crystal-blue tears made a stream down her face then landed on the ground beneath her. _I need you…She would know what to tell me…How do I move forward, Mom?_ Kagome rolled on her side and looked at Dai. His red eyes stared intently at her. Dai got up and huffed into her face. "Come on, Dai. I'm not in the mood."

A small golden sphere appeared at the tip of Dai's snout. He pressed his nose against Kagome's forehead. "Dai, what are you…" A golden light appeared all over Kagome's body. She promptly dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Dai closed his eyes then rested near his owner.

oOo

Hours later, Kagome awoke to Dai licking her face. "Dai" Kagome complained from being interrupted from the best sleep she's had in a while. Her eyes darted around. _I thought I was in the field...Dai._ Kagome's eyes then focused on her dog in confusion.

"I brought you back to your room. So you could rest comfortably. I see Dai has used one of his powers on you." Kagome glanced at Akari.

"Dai is a rare demonic dog. He can run fast, fly, and fight like the other ones of his species. But he also has healing abilities not just in his saliva. He used a healing sphere on you to help you rest and for your mind to be at peace. He was worried about you."

Kagome rubbed Dai's head.

 _Ruff._

"Thank you Dai. I will be okay. You gave me the rest that I needed."

 _Ruff._

Kagome's stomach rumbled. _I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I'm starving._

"I've already prepared breakfast. Let's go eat."

Kagome eyed the plate full of raw meat in front of her. _It smells delicious._ She devoured the entire plate within minutes. Blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth as she licked her fingers clean. _I never felt so hungry in my life…I guess it's my hormones…and the…pup_ Kagome lowered her hand to her belly and rubbed.

"Do you want more, Kagome?" Akari placed a plate in front of her.

"No, thank you. I think I ate too fast." Kagome held her stomach from discomfort.

"It's probably the pup. I have some ginger tea for you to drink to stop your nausea." Akari poured the tea into a cup for her to drink. Kagome sipped the tea leisurely and sighed.

"I think that will ease it." Kagome stated softly to Akari with a far away look in her eyes.

"How about we go mediate in the garden?" Akari suggested to Kagome who nodded in agreement. They left Dai in the main home chewing on his slab of raw meat, while they went to the backyard garden.

Roses. Tulips. Hydrangeas. And of course Sakura Blossoms strewed the backyard where a pavilion structure was built specifically for meditation. Kagome and Akari sat in seiza to clear away all their rapid thoughts. They exhaled in unison and relaxed their muscles.

Meditation became their daily ritual. After breakfast, they would go to the garden. Silence is what her mind, body, and soul needed. These were the moments Kagome gathered what ever negative energy or thought she had inside her and willed them gone.

oOo

The months passed by within a blink of eye. No longer were they training because Kagome tired easily now. Her stomach swelled with pup. She absently rubbed over her bump. _You'll be here soon. My pup. We have come a long way…You and I…I didn't think I would be able to make it, but I did with you._ Kagome smiled gently to her stomach as she felt a kick. _It's almost the end of summer now…Time has gone by so fast…It's time for me to return._

She looked up from her seated positon on the hill and saw Akari coming near her.

"Would you like a snack, Kagome?" Akari offered as she held out her clawed hand for Kagome.

"You know I can't resist. I'm always hungry."

"Yes, your appetite has been most ravenous." Akari giggled at Kagome whose bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

"Hey what can I say…My pup needs every delicious morsel you give me." Kagome patted her stomach.

"Well you are wearing it well. You still have a slender body even while pregnant." Akari said. They stepped into the sitting area where steam from the tea kettle filled the air. Akari had a variety of fruits and meats cut up on a tray.

"You spoil me so, Akari! You didn't have to do all of this." Kagome face lit up with glee as she munched on some sweet fruit.

"I have to tell you something, Kagome. It's been on my mind for a while now." Akari set down her teacup and stared at Kagome. She nodded her head to Akari for her to continue.

"When I found you at the lake…The kimono you had around you belonged to someone…I believe your pup's father is the Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome face couldn't contain the astonishment. Her mouth opened wide with her fangs protruding out.

"You mean to tell me. I lost my virginity to Sesshomaru."

"Yes I know this is a shock because of your past dealings with him… I want you to look inside the kimono." Akari unwrapped the package that contained the garment and handed it to her. "I wanted to tell you when you were in a better head space."

Kagome's eyes scanned the clothing. And low and behold, there was a crescent moon within the kimono. _I had sex with Sesshomaru. Out of all of the people in the feudal era, I would be the one to get knocked up by someone who has tried to kill me._ "This is so unbelievable."

"I felt that you needed to know. I struggled with telling you this because I wanted to protect you and the pup from him and the Inuyokai Society. But you need to make this decision for yourself about what you should do. It would have been unfair to you selfish of me to keep this secret."

"Thanks for telling me, Akari…I can't even fathom thinking what I should do about Sesshomaru right now… And what do you mean Inuyokai Society?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"The few times that I have left the barrier, word spread that the royal inu families of the north and west are putting together an establishment for inuyokai. They say that they have built a huge castle with high-ranking yokai villages around it. It's like nothing demons have seen before. They have made all of their human and demon villages in their lands rebuild as well."

" Wow a society...Huh…Akari, I've been thinking about something else lately...I"

Akari laughed a little. "You don't have to say another word. I know that you have decided to go back beyond the barrier." Kagome looked to her in relief. "Your spirit is meant to be on the other side not hidden here. Plus, you have a child to think about now. I figured you would decide on going back. That's why I made this." She handed Kagome a tiny bracelet.

"What's this?" Kagome curiously looked down at the silver chain with a dog pendant on it.

"It's for your pup. I made it to conceal your pup's smell after he or she was born until you were ready to tell the father. It also has a protection spell over it."

"You sure are adamant about concealing everything, Akari."

"I just don't want you to end up like our ancestors…Torn apart." Akari shuddered at the thought.

Kagome firmly hugged her. She whispered in her ear. "You worry too much. Everything will be fine. No will will touch me or my pup." Kagome ended fiercely as a flash of pink came over her eyes. _I will kill anyone who threatens what's mine._ "…I can't wait to see my friends…Although it's only been a few months for me, it's been years for them."

Akari perked up when she saw Kagome's perturbed look. "Your friends will be most excited to see you! It will be like you never left when you see them! ...Just do me a favor and take care of yourself."

A concerned expression crossed over Akari face while she embraced Kagome.

 _Please be safe._

* * *

 **…** **Back to the Western Domain**

Silken sheets lay thrown in every direction on the raised futon. Sake bottles were empty and the smell of booze permeated the room. A feminine hand massaged down his back. She kissed his shoulder as he sat on his bed looking out the balcony doors.

"Inu-chan, come play with me." The courtesan whined behind his back.

Inuyasha dismissed the woman with a wave of the hand.

"You were more fun last night. You'll be back." The woman put on her kimono and gave him one last sly look before leaving. Inuyasha stretched and rolled his head around before standing up. He was deep in thought as he continued to view the landscape outside. _Kagome…I hope you're okay out there training…I haven't see you in six years…I visited the village a few times but you weren't back…I miss you._

A knock was at his door.

"Keh. What is it?" Inuyasha sighed as he turned his head. The messenger bowed.

"Prince Inuyasha, I am here to inform that you should be ready to go to The Society in an hour." The door closed quietly behind him.

 _Another round of this court shit._

* * *

… **Kaede's Village**

The night was still festive. Cheers could be heard in the distance. The village had celebrated Kaede's 85th Birthday earlier. And people were still out and about.

"Mommy" The twins came bounding in their home while Sango rocked her toddler son in her arms.

"What is it girls?" The twin girls held a moving object behind their legs. Sango shook her head at their antics. She could see a four-legged animal licking its foot behind them. They moved so she could see the cat.

"Can we keep her…Please." They begged with big watery eyes.

"If your father thinks it's okay then you can." Sango looked to Miroku when he stepped through the door.

"Let me see...Hmmmm." Miroku put a hand under his chin in thought. "I guess it will be okay."

The girls cheered and hugged their father. "Thanks Papa" They ran off to their room with their new pet. Sango and Miroku laughed at their children.

Loud whispers could be heard outside their door as the festivities seem to have paused.

"I wonder what's going on?" Miroku questioned as he reopened the door.

His mouth gaped open.

"Is…that…Kagome"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate the reviews guys. Till Next Time!


	10. Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 10**

 **Duty**

"Welcome Mi'Lords and Mi'Ladies to Inu no Kyuden. We are pleased to see you again. You were the first to arrive. The Northern Lord and his pack has yet to come. Would you like some refreshments before court?" Haia, the head caretaker of The Society or Inu no Kyuden (Dog Palace), curtseyed to the Western family as she escorted them through the magnificent double doors of the palace.

The grand palace was placed high upon a hill overlooking the yokai city below. Gold domed towers were situated around the palace for the sentries. The walls were made out of cream stone and the roof was a dark brown slate. Pillars lined up in front the doors of the palace hundreds of feet tall. Exotic flowers decorated the grounds making the massive residence even more opulent. In the center before entering stood a sculpture of an inuyokai in true form. It was a symbol for The Inuyokai Society. Through the doors, family portraits of the royal inuyokai families hung in golden frames. The double staircase was made of mahogany carved and polished to perfection. Everything about the palace screamed superiority. Wealthy. Majestic.

Sesshomaru walked ahead of his family as the servants bowed to the Lord in acknowledgement. He surveyed the servants and dismissed them with his signature "Hn".

"Can we do anything for you Lord Sesshomaru?" Haia questioned as she glanced at his handsome face.

"I'll be going to the study. Bring me tea." Sesshomaru exited with his mokomoko trailing behind him.

"Yes, Mi'Lord." Haia sent a servant to do his bidding.

"Well this place hasn't changed much since the last time we were here." Inuyasha studied the inside of the palace. _I mean how much more money can you put into this place. It's already so lavish as is._

"I don't know, Inuyasha. It seems to me they listened to us." Daisuke chimed in as he looked to the group of courtesans waving at them. "Maybe, we should go introduce ourselves. I mean what harm could that do." Inuyasha quirked a brow to his cousin.

"What are my nephews up to now. You two seem to always be getting into something. I want in." Touma came up behind them while putting both of his arms around his nephews' necks squeezing.

"Heyyyyy, what the hell!" Inuyasha complained.

"Let's make a bet on who can rut with the most women? Eh?" Touma gave a cunning grin to Inuyasha and Daisuke. Not one to back down from a challenge, they rushed forward to the women.

"Oh, Mi'Lords" The women gushed as the men charmed them.

"I don't know if it was such a good idea for Touma to train Inuyasha. His influence has been rubbing off on him ever since." Toga gazed at Reo who shook his head.

"He'll be alright. Although Touma is promiscuous amongst other things, he wouldn't let Inuyasha nor Daisuke do anything too out of the way." Reo patted Toga's back while walking to the sitting room.

"You don't know my brother." Toga whispered as he continued to watch them.

"Come on Toga, we must prepare for the Elder Meeting." Sora stated. While walking off with Toga, Sora's and Touma's eyes met for a brief second before dismissing one another.

"Rikka, how about tea in the garden?" Inukimi gracely walked up to Rikka.

"I should probably make sure Taji is settled before…"

"Let the pup be. You know they must wonder and get into mischief, so they can learn. I remember going through that with Sesshomaru." Inukimi led the way to the garden expecting Rikka to follow.

"Yes, well…Okay." Rikka took one final glance to the entrance where she felt Taji's presence and left. _That pup of mine._

oOo

"Got'cha!" Taji yelled. He had a sling shot in his clawed hands hitting the unsuspecting guards walking the palace grounds. "Idiots" He whispered under his breathe with a giggle. It was all fun and games, until one of the guards pointed to his location.

"Eek" Taji ducked while he made his escape from the top of the inner wall. He landed and started running towards the outside gate. He was going to make it until he spotted soldier near the gate. _I have to find another way out of here. Hmmm…I know._ He remembered the secret compartment where Benjiro and him used to get out of the palace.

"I need adventure." Taji said to himself as he snuck out of the castle and into the yokai village.

* * *

 **…** **Back to Kaede's Village**

Whispers echoed as she strode into the center of village with Dai at her side.

"Who is this demoness?"

"She looks familiar?"

"Why is she here?"

"Look at that beast!"

 _Grrrrrr._ Dai growled out at the villagers in distrust. "Calm down, Dai. They mean no harm." Kagome commanded while petting behind his head. Kagome glanced around the village in amazement. _Much has changed._ No longer were there huts. The village had actual homes with doors. There were markets set up down the center of the village with paved roads leading the way, and homes were set up around it. Wooden signs showed where each place of business was located. Red paper lanterns swung from each side of the road to the other. _So many villagers out. Something must be going on._

"Kagome?"

She turned around quickly and gazed into the eyes of an older Miroku.

"Miroku"

oOo

"Do you want me to take your cloak, Kagome?" Miroku asked with a smile. After entering their home, Sango gave gave her a heartfelt hug and they settled around the fire to relax.

"Thanks, Miroku." The large black cloak swished from around her and her seemingly unnoticeable belly became visible.

"Kagome, we have a lot to talk about." Sango's eyes went round in surprise.

Kagome exhaled. "Yes we do." She rubbed her belly.

After telling them about what she's been through since she left, Kagome gazed at her friends whose expressions were ones she couldn't describe. It was mixture in between sorrow and amazement.

"So once your aura settled, it revealed you to be an inuyokai, you've been training with the legendary Akari in a barrier that slows down time, you ended sleeping with Sesshomaru without both of your knowledge, and now you are pregnant with his child." Sango stated in wonderment. She looked to Miroku who took in the information by nodding his head.

"Yep that about sums it up." Kagome said.

"How is it that you are an inuyokai, instead of a spider demon?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, Akari assumed that the residual effects of Sesshomaru's attack before the wish maybe turned me into an inuyokai...Or it might have just been the will of the Shikon Jewel. We're not for sure."

"Are you going to tell Sesshomaru?" Sango glanced at Kagome as she stiffened at the question.

"I really don't know, Sango. I don't think he would even believe me. It's been years for him since it has happened." Kagome looked down at her protruding belly.

"Well you have some time to think about it before he or she is born." Kagome watched as Sango gently smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you, Kagome. To have stayed so strong through all of this…It amazes me." She patted her hands.

"Thanks Sango. Enough about me, I see you both have three children now." Kagome looked to the young boy laying asleep on the floor near Sango and two little girls spying around the corner.

"Yes, I told you Kagome. We would be fruitful." Miroku laughed while Sango blushed.

"Oh hush you, Minato and Kasumi come say Hello to your Aunt Kagome... And Kagome the one finally asleep is our son, Masao." Sango pointed to each one of them. The girls shyly came from behind the corner and waved.

"Hello little ones." Kagome said. They finally beamed up into her face at her warm greeting.

"You know…Inuyasha will be glad to see you." Miroku hesitantly brought up. Sango shot him a glare and he held up his hands apologetically.

"You sure about that?…Inuyasha will probably explode when he finds out about me and his brother." Kagome fidgeted with her claws.

"He'll get over it." Sango told her as she walked to the twin girls.

"Girls, I think that is enough adult conversation for your ears. Time for bed."

"Mommy do we have to!" Minato and Kasumi complained whiling poking out their lips.

"Yes…Yes…now off you go. Say goodnight." Sango grabbed their hands.

"Goodnight" The girls rubbed their little eyes while walking away.

"You returned right on time. Shippo will be here tomorrow with Kirara. He's traveling far to further his training in a Kitsune village. He visited a few times looking to see if you had come back. He's really missed you." Miroku faintly told her.

"I missed him too."

"I'm sure your tired how about you and…"

"Dai" Kagome responded.

"…Dai stay in our guest room. We'll take you to your home tomorrow."

"My home…you still kept it up after all of these years?"

"Of course, Kagome." Miroku smiled as he escorted her to as small room on the right-hand side of their home. "Sleep Well" Miroku slid the door closed.

oOo

"Breakfast is ready" A feminine voiced called. The smell of steamed rice and grilled fish filled the air. The noise of little feet walking into the main area of the home finally made Kagome awaken to the soft light of morning.

Kagome yawned and stretched her muscles. The pup started to shift within her belly. _Settle down in there, pup._ Kagome turned her head and looked at Dai laid beside her. He sat up and licked her hand. "Hey Boy"

"Kagome, the food is ready." Sango said behind the shoji door. "Okay, Coming."

Breakfast was a messy event. The twin girls kept sticking their chop sticks in each other's plate. Rice was all over their faces, hands, and clothes. Masao kept crying and threw a temper tantrum from not being able to hold the hot tea kettle on the table. Sango and Miroku continued to eat their food like normal. _I guess that's the parent life._ Kagome then noticed their conjoined hands on top of the table. _Love. Something I've always wanted. But always so far away from me._

The chaos was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Sango and Miroku, I'm back…"

"Ka…Kagome"

Kagome gazed at her little Shippo who wasn't so little anymore. Shippo had the appearance of a young teenager. His auburn hair had grown out. It was still up in his signature ponytail. He had on a red leaf pattern kimono with a brown furry vest and a navy blue hakama. His green eyes stared intently at Kagome.

"Shippo."

oOo

"Dai, how about you stay here so me and Shippo can talk." Kagome stated.

 _Ruff._

"Come on let's play Dai!" The twins ran up to the large dog and started climbing on him. Kagome chuckled at them failing to fully get on top of him, then Dai finally lowered his body.

"You ready?" Shippo questioned as he stepped in front on her. Kagome nodded.

They walked to the outskirts of the village into a near by meadow. Kagome touched the flowers as they passed.

"So what have you been up to?" Shippo smirked as he glanced down at her pregnant belly.

Kagome put both of her clawed hands on top of her stomach. "Well that's a long story."

"Whoa, Kagome!...This is so crazy!" Shippo replied after hearing Kagome's tale.

"I know…Sango and Miroku were in disbelief as well."

"Inuyasha is gonna freak when he finds out."

Kagome huffed with her hands on her hips. "Well thanks for stating the obvious."

"Sorry…Sorry" Shippo hugged her. "I just know that you should be careful. The Inuyokai Society can be cruel." He looked to her face.

"So I've heard." Kagome muttered under her breathe.

"Hmph I'm upset!" She regarded him with a confused face.

"I wish you had turned into a fox instead of a dog." Shippo crossed his arms and pouted. Kagome glanced over to him and shook her head while giggling.

"Yeah I know…So how's everything going at Kitsune School?"

"It's going great. I'm learning all new types of tricks and my yoki is getting stronger by the day."

"You did what you said you were going to do." Kagome said softly while looking into his eyes.

"I guess I did… I should get going. I want to make a good impression on my new village by being a tad early. Kagome…It was good seeing you. I will try to write to you as often as I can. I'm going to make you even more proud."

"I know, you will."

oOo

Everyone watched Shippo fly into the clouds on Kirara until they couldn't be seen any longer. Kagome lowered her head and noticed Keade in the herb garden.

"Sango and Miroku, I'm going to speak to Kaede."

Dai shook off the twins and followed his master. The girls sulked at losing their plaything.

"Hello Kaede"

"Young Kagome, I see ye aura is stronger and Akari has given ye an amulet." Kagome touched the sapphire gemstone. "Yes."

"Miroku told me about what happened."

"It was so unexpected, Kaede." Kagome affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"I know but ye strong. And will pull through just fine."

"Oh, Happy Belated Birthday Kaede!" Kagome embraced her happily.

"Thank ye, young one. These bones are getting old, but I'm blessed to see another year."

Kaede looked off into the field.

"Kaede you are a gift to everyone… I have a question...Is the Bone Eater's Well still up?"

"I believe so."

"I think I'm going to go by there." Kagome's eyes moved in the direction of the well.

"Ye go ahead."

oOo

The Bone Eater's Well had become rotten from non-use over the years. Green vines were rooted from top to bottom over filling the inside of the well. Kagome looked down inside and could smell the mold and mildew. _Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. That scent…What is it?_

"Dai" Kagome called out to her dog companion. "Take me down the well, Boy." Dai powered up his yoki and clouds appeared at each of his paws. Kagome climb on him and they lowered down within the depths of the well as she clawed the vines out of the way until they reached the bottom.

She frantically combed through the filth and muck of years of debris. And finally came upon a mud-smudged letter. It had her name written on the envelope. _It can't be._ Kagome quickly tore open the package and read the contents of the letter.

 _My Dear Kagome,_

 _I hope this letter gets to you like yours got to me. I miss you so much! I can't believe you're off on another adventure. You were always ready for whatever life threw at you. You were born a survivor. I know that it is hard for you with the changes that you are going through with becoming a demon, but I know I raised a woman who doesn't quit. By now, I'm sure you have overcome your sorrows and are trying to move forward. Although we are hundreds of years apart, I know in my heart that we will eventually see each other again someday. I love you so very much. And I will forever be by your side even if I'm not there physically. Grandpa and Souta love you too! Stay Strong._

 _Love Your Mother_

 _Mom._ Kagome smiled through the tears as she finished reading the letter. She held it close to her chest. She looked up to the sky above. _Thank you._

"Dai take me back up, please." She stroked his fur while going back up the well. Kagome carefully folded back up the letter and wiped her tears on the back of her kimono sleeve when the wind shifted in her direction. She inhaled deeply. _Sniff. Sniff._

 _What's that smell?_

 ** _Blood. And lots of it._**

* * *

I wonder whose blood it is? Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	11. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 11**

 **Missing**

Footsteps swiftly walked down the wide hallway of Inu no Kyuden and paused at the wooden double doors of the counsel room. A knock promptly resounded on the door. And in stepped the head general of the palace, Tarou.

"Pardon the intrusion Mi'Lords." He kneeled and waited until they responded for him to get back up.

"What is it, Tarou?" Sora asked while standing up over a round table with a scroll in his hands.

"Soldiers stationed in Inuyasha's Forest has caught the scent of Prince Taji's blood nearby and has gone to investigate." Tarou lowered his eyes. Sora frowned at him with his mouth turned down.

"Why is Taji all the way in Inuyasha's Forest? There are hundreds of guards set up around the perimeter of the palace." Sora flexed his claws and took a menacing step forward. Toga put a hand upon his shoulder.

"I know, Mi'Lord. I'm truly sorry. This shouldn't have happened." Tarou bowed at the waist with his dark hair touching the ground.

"Come on Sora, Let's see what's going on." Toga pushed his brother on the shoulder, and they brushed pass the general.

As the door closed, the Lord of the Northern Lands, Masahiro, got up from his seated position and pointed his clawed finger up for Tarou to go upright. Masahiro's wavy grey hair was parted down the middle with the symbol of a blue northern star on his forehead and with two silver markings on each cheek. He wore a navy and white silk kimono with a navy hakama. He whispered in his ear.

"See to it this never happens again." He narrowed his lavender eyes at Tarou then left with his father, Souji, stepping slowly behind him.

Souji's tall form stood in front of Tarou and stared directly in his eyes.

"You know what you need to do." His long white hair flowed down his back as he left the room.

Tarou composed himself and went to get the soldiers stationed at the gates.

* * *

 **…Back to Kaede's Village**

Blood was spewed across the bed of grass near where the young demon laid. His clothes were torn to shreds. He was knocked unconscious at the base of a tree. Black liquid oozed from the wounds on his stomach. Kagome moved the arm covering his face. _Silver hair…huh…I wonder if he's related to Inuyasha…Or Sesshomaru...He's way too young to be out on his own._

"Dai" Kagome called to her companion. "Can you carry him on you?"

 _Ruff._

"Thanks Boy! Be careful." Kagome helped Dai ease the young demon on top of him. _Just what am I doing? I'm suppose to stay away from anything that would put me in danger…. But I can't leave him here to die._

"Well I don't want to take him in the village. It would draw too much attention. Oh…I know." Kagome and Dai walked around the village to the lake where her house still stood.

"Perfect"

Kagome gazed at the home. It was in good shape and looked to have been recently painted.

"Let's get him inside."

Dai laid the boy on the soft couch while Kagome rummaged through the shelves to find medical supplies. _Good thing, they kept my home stocked with fresh supplies while I was_ away. Kagome carefully knelt to the ground and dipped the cloth in water to clean his wounds. _Who would attack a pup?_

"Dai, go get Miroku and Kaede. And bring my satchel and cloak. Please. Thank you."

 _Ruff._

Kagome twisted the cloth and let the black and red liquid drip into the bowl. _What is this black substance?_ Kagome sniffed. _It has no scent._ Kagome smashed some herbs into a small bowl. She smeared it on his wounds but it disintegrated upon touching his skin. _What attacked this boy. He can't be healed by herbs._

The child started to perspire and Kagome put a damp cloth on his forehead. She moved a torn piece of his kimono off of him and she noticed a crescent moon etched on the fabric. _Oh Hell…What have I gotten myself into now?_

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku questioned as he opened the door.

 _Gasp._

"Child, you must put this pup back where you found him." Kaede commanded. She stepped in behind Miroku.

"Do you know him?"

"I know of him. Pamphlets circulated a while ago about The Inuyokai Society and I think he might be one of the princes."

"Yeah I know." Kagome held up the piece of fabric with the crescent on it.

"Kagome, you know you're putting yourself at risk on being…" Kagome interrupted Miroku.

"I'll always be at risk." Kagome stared at Miroku's dark blue eyes in acceptance.

"No child, we must…"

Voices outside of Kagome's home started to get louder.

"We know he's in there humans?" A voiced sneered behind the door.

Kagome got to her feet and put on her cloak with the hood covering a portion of her face. She instantly touched the sapphire gemstone around her neck and it glowed brightly before settling. _I have to cover my pup's scent and my aura…I will let Sesshomaru know within my own time._

"Kagome, you don't have to do this" Miroku pleaded while standing in front of her.

"I'll be fine, Miroku. Don't worry about me. Open the door." Kagome nodded her head to him.

Miroku reluctantly opened the door to Kagome's home and stepped out. Multiple villagers including Sango were surrounding three inuyokai soldiers. The leader of the group held within his clawed hands the head of one of the male villagers.

"Wise decision." He let go of the male and stepped forward. The villager scrambled to his feet and took off back to the village. Miroku stepped to the side and let the demon through.

"Why didn't you report Prince Taji being injured to the Western soldiers stationed nearby?" He questioned Kaede as he frowned. Kagome spoke up on her behalf.

"I'm the one that found him. He was hurt and I brought the Prince back to my home to heal him." Kagome firmly told him.

"Who are you?" The soldier looked to the cloaked form of a woman and then to the massive dog growling behind her. _Who's is this bitch?_

"I'm just a humble demoness coming back from traveling." Kagome stated.

"Well you will come with us. And any further suspicions you are to report to us understand, human?" He glared at Kaede.

"Understood" Kaede replied.

Kagome and Dai walked behind the bulky inuyokai soldier as he carried Taji within his arms. They had a carriage drawn by four black demonic horses. The soldier placed Taji carefully in carriage and looked to Kagome.

"You will follow and don't try to run. It wouldn't end well." The soldier bared his fangs in warning.

"Kagome" A voiced called to her in the crowd of villagers. Sango came forward with her little boy on her hip.

"Sango, It's okay. I know what I have to do. I won't be by myself when I get there." Kagome told her softly. Sango nodded her head. "Be Safe."

Kagome looked to Kaede and Miroku while making a small wave. _I think I know what I'm doing. I think I know what I'm doing. I think I know what I'm doing… You were undecided about everything now you're running straight to him. Good Idea, Kagome! Well here goes nothing._ Kagome climbed on the back of Dai and followed after the soldiers.

* * *

 **…Back to The Society**

"I knew I should have made sure he was staying out of trouble. Now he's hurt somewhere." Rikka paced the floor in the ladies sitting room. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"Rikka, calm yourself. This will only make matters worse." Lady Kukiko of the Northern Lands stated as she gracefully laid her hands in her lap. Her long curly grey hair was pinned up with a diamond ornament holding it together. Kukiko's multi-layered navy kimono swept the floor from its length.

Inukimi strode up to her and put both of her hands on her shoulders. "We will find him."

The doors of the sitting room opened. Toga and Sora strode in followed by Masahiro and Souji.

"Mate" Sora embraced Rikka. "I will go get him and who ever hurt our pup will pay with blood."

"Father, the soldiers found Taji and they are bringing him back to the palace." Daisuke stated as he rushed into the room with a note held within his hands.

oOo

A few hours passed as they trekked rapidly on the paved roads through the forest. Off in the distance on top of a hill, the immense palace emerged. _So this is The Inuyokai Society._ Kagome stroked through Dai's fur and flexed her thigh muscles in an unspoken command for Dai to go faster.

Inuyokai cluttered the city streets staring at them as they went forward to the gates. _I never seen so many dog demons._

"I heard from a maid in the palace that one of the Princes is missing."

"I wonder who she is?"

Kagome lowered her head under the hood of her cloak. She looked up at the towers where the sentries used their yoki to open the gates. _Stay calm Kagome._

* * *

 **…Before Taji's disappearance inside Inu no Kyuden**

 _Grunt._

 _Moan._

Sesshomaru pulled out of Chiharu, the youngest daughter of a wealthy southern inuyokai tribe leader, as she writhed beneath him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. It was my upmost pleasure to be with you once again." She laid on her back and tried to catch her breathe from her orgasmic high. _He's quite the lover. Maybe I can entice him for another round._ She finally got on her knees and put her breasts against his back while biting his neck.

"Hn" Sesshomaru's face became irritated. Sensing his ire, Chiharu immediately stopped and removed herself from him. She threw back on her silk grey kimono.

 _Boom._ Inuyasha slammed the doors open to Sesshomaru's quarters rushed in not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Ay, Lord Prick I finished…" Inuyasha finally glanced up and saw the disheveled form of Chiharu. Then his eyes moved to Sesshomaru.

"Gaaackkkk…put on some damn clothes?" Inuyasha covered his eyes with his hands and turned away.

Chiharu glanced back at Sesshomaru as she quickly departed with a pleased expression on her face.

"See something you lack." Sesshomaru stated while putting on his hakama.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned back around to face his half-brother.

"That's what you get for coming in and not knocking, fool." Sesshomaru moved pass him and into his massive wardrobe to grab a kimono to wear.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I was coming here to tell you that I had all of your paperwork sent here from the West and I informed Saburo to continue to do his daily patrols of the lands with his squad for any unusual burst of yoki. I also made sure the generals were notified to get the soldiers to collect the taxes from the villages that haven't paid yet."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. _Hn. So the imbecile can do something without my constant supervision._

"For once you did something right, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Whatever." _That's about as close as I'm getting to a thank you from this bastard._

"What else did you need to discuss with me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked while staring blankly at him.

"You work fast…So you're fucking Chiharu now?" Inuyasha smirked knowing it was getting under his half-brother's skin. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru warned him by glaring his way.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just glad you're doing someone so you won't be so damn icy." Inuyasha waved his clawed hands around in a matter-of-fact way.

"Don't push it. You wouldn't want me to break you like I did last time."

"I don't remember…I believe you were the one to walk away with a broken jaw." Inuyasha stood in front of the exit with his arms crossed.

"Would you like a reminder." Sesshomaru pushed his head so he could move out of his way.

"As much as I like to rile you up, I didn't come for that. Also, Daisuke wanted me to let you know that the Northern Lord and his pack are here." Inuyasha followed behind him as they walked through the palace.

"Hn" Sesshomaru continued on his way until he saw Kaito, the heir to the Northern Lands, leaned up against the palace walls. His long, thick grayish-silver hair was braided down his back with wispy long bangs on his forehead. Kaito had on a silver and dark navy blue kimono and sashinuki hakama with black boots. His face was impeccable. He had a strong jawline with dark lavender eyes, and he also has a piercing of three small silver hoops in each ear. The only marking on his face was the dark blue northern star.

"If it isn't the Lord himself. Oh and he's with his pathetic brother. How sweet." The cool voice of Kaito said as he stood in front of them with a grin plastered on his face.

Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles. Sesshomaru put a hand in front of him.

"Kaito"

Kaito looked down at Sesshomaru's hand and shook his head in amusement.

"See you in a few." He called out while he walked off.

"I can't stand that piece of shit." Inuyasha said.

"He's a waste of time."

Daisuke was running down the hallway towards them.

"Taji is missing."

* * *

 **…Present Time**

Dai was whimpering outside because he had to be taken to the stables. Kagome nodded to him, so he could calm down.

"Follow me" The soldier escorted Kagome through the doors of the palace.

 _This is some set up. I mean…It's so elegant._ Kagome gawked at the architecture of the massive residence. She watched them swiftly take Taji away. _He needs medical attention immediately. Hopefully, someone can help him._

The soldier stopped at a set of double doors and turned to her.

"Go through the doors and wait until you are called upon."

Kagome sighed and finally pushed opened the doors.

Inside the dome-shaped room, She saw cream silk draped from the ceiling and lavish tapestries hanging on the walls. Finally, She laid her eyes on the royal inuyokai families of the North and West sitting in ornate high-back chairs on the dais. _Inuyasha…Sesshomaru._ They were looking at four soldiers bent on their knees facing her. Another demon was using his claws to create a red poison whip lashing their backs.

"More." Sora commanded as he watched Tarou punish the soldiers stationed at the gate near where Taji escaped.

"Please Mi'Lord, I beg you. We will not let this happen again." One of the soldiers pleaded.

Sora nodded his head to Tarou. In a flash of red, the soldier's head was decapitated, and it rolled on the marble floor in front of Kagome. _I think I going to be sick._ Kagome touched her stomach beneath the cloak for a minute before collecting herself.

Blood spattered out and on the other soldiers beside him.

"We don't have time for the weak. This shouldn't happen again or you will be the one on the floor, Tarou. You are all dismissed."

Tarou bowed to the Lords and Ladies of court and exited with the soldiers. He stared at Kagome's covered form as he left.

"Woman step forth." Sora voiced boomed. Kagome walked until she was in front of the dais. All eyes were on her. Kagome looked to Sora. _I'm guessing he's Taji's father._ Her eyes then fell to Toga. _That has to be Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father._

"Mi'Lords and Mi'Ladies" Kagome gracefully curtsied. _Thank you Akari for the mini lesson._

"She bows yet she still hasn't removed her cloak. How distasteful." The Northern Lady, Kukiko, stated as she scrutinized Kagome.

Kagome stiffened but eventually pulled the hood down. "Pardon me, Mi'Lady"

Inuyasha abruptly stood up. "Ka…Kagome" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and smiled.

"You know her, Inuyasha?" Toga questioned while looking between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yes" He slowly sat back in his seat and stared at her. _What is she doing here?_

"Now back to the matter at hand." Sora stated as he leaned forward. "How did you find my son?"

"I was in the area with my companion, Dai. I smelled blood in the air and I went to investigate. I found your son unconscious leaning against a tree. I decided to take him back to my home to heal him." Kagome bowed her head.

 _Hn. So the miko became a demon. How interesting. I thought I smelled something usual when I left the final battle with Naraku._ Sesshomaru continued to look at Kagome. _She looks…different._

"Why didn't you inform the soldiers in the area?" Sora narrowed his brown eyes at her.

"I didn't know they were stationed nearby."

"So you're telling me that an inuyokai in the Western Lands didn't know about the guards set up in each village." Sora scoffed.

"Mi'Lord, I've been gone away to train. I wasn't informed until today. My apologies." Kagome glanced up briefly then lowered her head back down.

 _This demoness is very beautiful. But there's something off about her. I just can't put my finger on it._ Daisuke observed her.

"Hmph…that's not good enough. I know you no more." Sora got to his feet and grabbed Kagome by her cloak ripping it in half. Simultaneously, the sapphire gemstone around her neck reacted to the threat. Sora bounced off from the force erected from the necklace and landed against the wall.

Everyone looked back at Kagome's heaving form then to her round belly. Kagome put a protective hand over her stomach and glanced around until she caught the eyes of Sesshomaru. She instantly looked away.

"Such insolence." He was about to run towards her but was stopped by Toga.

"That's enough, brother." Toga commanded.

Inuyasha was at Kagome's side checking to make sure she was okay. "What the hell have you been doing, Kagome?" He gaped at her belly.

"Forgive the interruption, Mi'Lords and Mi' Ladies. Lady Rikka wanted me to inform you, Lord Sora, that Taji isn't taking to the any of their healing techniques or medicinal herbs. We fear he's getting worse."

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the kind reviews. Keep them coming! I will update soon.


	12. Point Of No Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 12**

 **Point Of No Return**

"Kagome"

"Are you okay?"

The words blurred in and out of her ears.

 _Huhhh._

 _Huhhh._

Kagome's breathing was labored from the after effects of the gemstone. She put a hand upon her back from the ache of the pup becoming active within her belly.

"Kagome" Inuyasha looked at her worriedly.

"I'm okay. Just a little overwhelmed." Kagome glanced at Sora and Daisuke who were both leaving the room to go to Taji.

"Kagome, right?" Toga questioned. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. I apologize for the way my brother acted. He is usually calm. His beast is riled up from his pup's distress." Toga looked to the necklace around her neck. "That's some protection spell you have there."

"Yes, just extra precaution." Kagome gave him a small smile. _Akari wasn't kidding when she said it would pack a punch._

"Your mate must be really protective of you."

"No Lord Toga. It's just me. I have no mate." Kagome stated.

"Hmmmmm…No mate. So, I'm assuming the pup's father isn't around? How shameful." Lady Kukiko criticized as she gracely strode up to Kagome scrutinizing her from head to toe.

Inuyasha frowned up at the meddlesome demoness and was about to give her a piece of his mind. Kagome put a clawed hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Mi'Lady, if you must know my pup's father didn't abandon me. If that's what you asking? I'm just not mated to him." Kagome said to her in an overly sweet voice.

Lady Kukiko didn't give her a reply. She gave Kagome one final glance over and exited the grand attending room. She glared at Kukiko whiled she strode off with her two daughters, Aki and Luna, trailing behind her. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"Let's talk for a minute?" Kagome suggested while gazing at him.

"Yeah sure. C'mon we can go to the garden." Inuyasha escorted Kagome by the hand towards the direction of the garden. A tingling sensation sparked on the back of her head as she walked away. Kagome could sense someone looking at her. Her bluish-golden eyes looked into the depths of Sesshomaru's dark amber eyes.

"I didn't know you were into pregnant women, Sesshomaru?" Kaito taunted. Sesshomaru broke eye contact with Kagome as Sesshomaru glared back at him. He swiftly departed not willing to give him a retort.

 _Even I must say…She is a rather interesting specimen._ Kaito observed her as she left with Inuyasha. _Especially, if she was able to take down a daiyokai with just a protection spell from a necklace._

oOo

Thousands of flowers scattered the vast garden. A large fountain in the shape of a dog was set in the middle with cascading water going up and down within the reservoir. The smell of blooming Japanese roses floated within the air while they continue through the garden.

"Inuyasha" Kagome slowly called to him. She sat down on one of the marble benches near a sakura tree. His bangs covered his face as he slowly preceded to sit beside her.

"Kagome, Why were you gone for long? What's going on? I thought you were going to at least visit Kaede's Village. Now…" Inuyasha used his hand to emphasize her pregnancy. "You're pregnant." He finished finally while shaking his head from the news.

"I already told you I was off training with Akari in the letter. But what I didn't know until after Akari told me was that the barrier surrounding her home slowed down time. One month in there was one year out here."

"What? That's impossible." Inuyasha said to her in shock.

"I know…But Akari has a way with magic." Kagome tapped her necklace to stress her point.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her interlocked hands. "But a few weeks into training, I lost control in my first heat and ended up getting pregnant by another demon."

"How could this happen!?" Inuyasha suddenly got up and paced in front of her. "I know there is shit out there that can help you stop the effects!" He yelled. "And what do you mean another demon! So you don't know who the father is?!"

"I didn't take enough…" Kagome replied. "And Inuyasha you know me better than that to know that if I was in my right mind I wouldn't sleep with just anybody. I had no control and it was nothing I could do about it. It just happened."

"So you do know?" He looked into her eyes.

"It's not important." Kagome told him firmly.

"What do you mean it's not important? I think…"

"That's enough…Just drop it." Kagome got up and walked passed him.

"But..." Inuyasha wanted to continue on with the conversation but the look in Kagome's eyes made him rethink. "Whatever."

 _I thought this might have been the right time to tell him but it's not. He doesn't even know about my miko powers. It's too many ears around for me to inform him about anything._ Kagome eyed the edge of the garden obscured by trees where she felt a presence.

"Can you take me to Prince Taji, Inuyasha? I think I might be able to help." Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha's confused face.

"Keh. Come on." Inuyasha led the way to the infirmary. _What are you hiding from me Kagome?_

The presence in shadows smirked. _So she could feel me even though I hid my aura and scent. Impressive for one of no royal blood._ Kaito leisurely exited the garden in the opposite direction.

oOo

 _Cough._

 _Cough._

Taji vomited the black substance flowing from the severe wound on his stomach. He kept sweating profusely while in his unconscious state. He laid upon a four poster bed with silk sheets partially covering his damp body. Healers surrounded his bed trying to figure out the best solution to save him from this unknown illness. Lady Rikka sat beside him rubbing his hand with a concerned expression on her face.

"Mate" Sora called to Rikka who continued to look down at their son. "I will find whatever I need to heal our pup."

"They have tried everything. Nothing is working." Rikka stated in a dejected tone. Sora balled up his fist.

"Father, Taji is strong. He will pull through this. " Daisuke told him whiling grasping his shoulder.

"He will be okay won't he?" Benjiro, the youngest son of the Northern Lord Masahiro, timidly asked as he rubbed the tears away from his blue eyes at seeing his best friend sick.

"He will" Daisuke told him while looking down at him. "Why don't you go in the sitting room with your father. I will send someone to get you when he wakes up."

Benjiro nodded and the doorhandlers opened the doors for him to exit.

"You are supposedly the finest healers in the land. Why isn't anything working?!" Sora growled out as his eyes narrowed threateningly at them.

"This illness has no scent and we have tried our most extensive healing techniques. But the sickness isn't letting up on the young prince, my lord." One of the healers spoke up and then groveled at his feet after seeing her Lord's anger.

"Maybe I should end every single one of you since you aren't prepared to do what is needed." His claws gleamed with a promise of death.

"Stop Sora." Touma interjected as he walked in with Toga.

"You have no right to order me around. Get out! You are of no use here either!" Sora snarled. "And why is she here?" He looked to Kagome who trailed in behind Inuyasha.

"If I may, Lord Sora, I might have a way to help your son." Kagome bowed her head low. Sora's eyes flickered between brown and red.

"You do." Rikka perked up a little glancing in Kagome's direction. "Do what you must…"

"Kagome. My name's Kagome." She took small steps forward pass Sora to sit on the other side of Taji. "I won't be able to perform this ancient healing technique because of my pregnancy. I just need someone to inhale the sickness through his mouth and use their yoki to burn off the effects. I will mix together a special brew for Prince Taji to drink. Do you have dragon root?" Kagome looked to one of the healers.

"Yes Miss, we might have some in our garden?" The healer curiously gazed at Kagome while she commanded a servant to fetch the rare herb.

"I'm going to mix the dragon root and a little yoki and pour it down his throat so we can help fight off this illness." Kagome told Rikka.

"And you believe this will help him?"

"Yes Mi'Lady, I learned this technique from my sensei. It will hopefully work. I just need a little yoki from one parent for the medicine and another to inhale the sickness within them." Kagome looked back and forth between Rikka and Sora.

Sora got himself together and calmly sat beside his son. "I shall be the one to inhale." He gazed at his youngest.

Kagome finished mashing together the herbs in a bowl and gave it to Rikka. "Okay…Mi'Lady please hold this within you hands and put a little of your yoki into it." She handed the now steaming red bowl to Kagome. She carefully held the medicine, and while lifting Taji's head, she poured it slowly down his throat.

"This better work, woman." Sora narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"It will, Mi'Lord." Kagome responded as she narrowed her eyes back at him.

Taji's body glowed red and he seemingly began to breathe better. His chest rose and fell normally.

"Okay Lord Sora, you can inhale the sickness now. But slowly." Bit by Bit, Sora took in the unknown sickness that kept his pup and used his yoki to fight it off within his own body. Taji's color started to return and his sweating ceased.

"Amazing." One of the healers commented while looking at Kagome. His wounds were no longer bleeding black but instead the color of red. Now his own demonic healing can help with the rest.

"Now he can heal. I will bandage him up and put more herbs on his wounds." Kagome stated as she and the other healers worked on dressing his wounds. After getting him settled, Kagome brushed a few hairs out of his face as the Western family regarded her.

"You will be a good mother once your pup is born." Rikka said to her as she gave her a small smile.

"I hope so, Mi'Lady." Kagome gave her a small bow.

"You have my gratitude for saving my pup's life." Rikka nodded her head to Kagome.

"Mi'lady, you don't have to thank me. I will always save the lives of the innocent."

Inukimi silently observed the demoness who helped with Taji. _She is a very peculiar one._ She moved her eyes over to her son who continued to stare at Kagome. _Very interesting._

"Do you know what might have attacked him, Kagome" Toga said.

"If I could look into the library and read up on certain demonic attacks, I know I can come up with something." Kagome responded. She put a clawed hand under her chin in thought.

"You can read?" Inukimi questioned. "Only noble demons and demonesses are educated."

"Yes Mi'Lady, I can read and write. It was something I was taught to learn at a young age."

"So you come from a wealthy tribe?" Inukimi questioned.

"No Mi'Lady, I come from a humble background." Kagome told her as she briefly glanced at Inuyasha.

"She had a teacher in her village that was willing to help her out." Inuyasha chimed in. "I'm sure Kagome would like to rest from her journey."

"Yes she should rest. But later on, we would like for you to help us on finding out more about the assailant." Toga said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"I would be more than willing to help, Lord Toga."

Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha. They were about to leave the infirmary but Sora decided to speak up.

"Inuyasha, make sure she stays in the western family wing."

Daisuke eye brows rose up at his father's announcement. _She got through my father's stubborn exterior._

"I will, Uncle."

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Kagome until she left. _Hn, so the human turned demoness is knowledgable and has some useful healing techniques… Her aura is strange._ His eyes moved across the room until they met his mother's golden gaze.

oOo

"What do you know of this Kagome?" Inukimi questioned her son as they walked out of the royal infirmary.

"She use to be a human miko, Mother. She was the Shikon Jewel's protector and she helped in the battle with Naraku. The woman was always strange. She was the one to pull Tessaiga from father's grave when Inuyasha and I couldn't." Sesshomaru replied looking blankly towards Inukimi.

"Hmmm...How did she turn into a demon?"

"The wish from Naraku was directed at her instead of him turning the woman into a demoness."

"You seem to be very interested in this Kagome. I notice the way you look at her." Inukimi told her son whose back was to her as they walked.

"I think the term is curious, Mother."

"You should keep it at that. She is pregnant with someone else's pup." She told him plainly.

"You state the obvious." Sesshomaru cut his eyes back to his mother.

"Don't back talk me, pup. I'm just making sure you're thinking properly. She is a very pretty demoness but not the one for you. You are a Lord and have duties to uphold." Inukimi stated.

"Hn" Sesshomaru continued on his way to meet up with his grandfather. "I'll see you later, Mother."

oOo

"Here's your room, Kagome." Inuyasha said to her as he opened the doors to one of the Western Wing guest quarters.

"Wow, this is some set up." Kagome looked around the large room that had a nice sized bed in the center with silk magenta and turquoise sheets and pillows. A beautifully crafted vanity sat near a floor to ceiling window. Everything about the room screamed luxury. _This is truly amazing._

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome glanced over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Keh. Whatever woman." He blushed from the attention. His hand scratching the back of his head. "So I'm guessing your still not willing to tell me everything."

"You will know when the time is right." Kagome told him softly with her eyes downcast.

Inuyasha raised his voice from frustration. "The time is right?! Kagome, what are you hiding from me? I just want to know the bastard that got you pregnant then abandoned you."

"He didn't abandon me, Inuyasha. We both lost control of our beast…Can we change the subject." Kagome looked up into his eyes. "How have you been adjusting to the court life these past few years?"

Inuyasha exhaled deeply trying to ebb away his frustration and gazed out of the window. "It wasn't easy being a hanyou in a full demon court, but I got through it. I still have some demons that dislike like me, but I could give two shits."

Kagome let out a laugh. "I know you don't…Have you met anyone?"

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion with his head to the side. "You mean…like romantic." Kagome nodded. "No…I'm good with what I'm doing right now."

"Oh, what are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..Well..Um" Inuyasha studdered and his cheeks reddened.

"I'm just teasing…I'm happy everything worked out. You look so princely." Kagome examined his new attire with appreciation.

"Yeah It's definitely different." He raised up his arm to look at his silk kimono. "How did your training go?"

" It went really well. I had a good four months or so of extensive training before you know." Kagome rubbed her round stomach.

"…Yeah." Inuyasha stared at her protruding stomach and swiftly turned around. "You should get some rest. I'll come back for you to go meet up with the other Lords later." He exited the room and closed her doors.

 _I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just don't know how to tell you._

oOo

 _C'mon Kagome. You can go to sleep. Just close your eyes._ Kagome squeezed her eyelids shut to force her body to rest, but it seemed like she was too anxious to go. _Usually I sleep like a log with me being pregnant and all. Maybe I should get up and explore the palace for a while until I get tired._

Kagome sat up in the bed and fixed her kimono from laying down. She walked to her double doors and exited. The hallway only had a handful of demons walking through a servants here and there or a soldier.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" A servant asked her as she walked down the hall.

"No thank you. I'm just going for a walk." Kagome answered. The servant nodded her head and strode off with a serving platter within her hands.

 _These paintings are so intricate. So many rulers._ Kagome analyzed the different paintings that hung on the walls. _So regal._ Before she knew it, Kagome was in a different section of the palace. She could hear voices as she neared a cracked door of what looked like a sitting room. _Kagome just walk past. Don't pry._

The door to the sitting room opened and a soldier walked out. The hazel eyes of Lord Reo caught the form of Kagome walking by and called out to her.

"Excuse me my dear. May I have a word with you."

 _Way to go, Kagome._ She entered the sitting room and quietly closed the doors behind her.

"Lords." Kagome curtseyed to Reo and Sesshomaru. They had just finished up a conversation about matters of court.

"Please sit for a minute." Reo pointed to a chair in front of them.

"I don't want to intrude." Kagome said to him. _And I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be around Sesshomaru right now. My pup has been restlessly since arriving. I think it's because he or she knows that I'm near him._

"Nonsense sit."

Kagome cautiously strode over to the chair and put a clawed hand on her belly in discomfort. She struggled to bend back to sit, until she felt the hand of someone helping her. Kagome looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. _Oh Boy, just what I need right now._

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome quietly told him. "My pup has been really active lately."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but continued to sit back down in his seat.

"How far along are you?" Reo asked whiling sipping his tea.

"I'm about four months along." Kagome gently massaged her belly in circles.

"You're almost there…I was informed that you used a rare healing technique on Taji. Not many demons are knowledgable of ancient skills."

"Yes…I learned it from my sensei. She wanted me to be able to perform the technique, just incase I ever deal with any unknown ailment."

"Hm. Your sensei is very wise." Reo continued to observe the young demoness and then he briefly glanced at his grandson carefully watching her.

"Who commissioned your necklace?" The deep baritone voice of Sesshomaru finally stated.

Kagome looked over in his direction before moving her eyes down to the sapphire gemstone radianting around her neck. "My sensei did."

"Hn. Why would you have something that powerful made? What are you trying to hide?" Sesshomaru questioned as he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. _And who is this sensei?_

Kagome maintained her composure, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. _Just what I need for Sesshomaru to start interrogating me. Thank goodness I sense Inuyasha approaching._ "It's just extra precaution because my pup's father isn't around to protect me."

A knock echoed on the door before Inuyasha dashed in. He greeted Reo and Sesshomaru with a short bow.

"Kagome, why aren't you resting? I told you I would come and get you." Inuyasha said irritably.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I couldn't sleep and I wondered around for a bit. But since I'm up, I could go ahead and help the Lords with the details of Taji's attack."

"I'll tell a servant to gather the other Lords and Princes." Reo sent a pulse of yoki to notify a servant.

 _You have many secrets. There's something not right about you._ Sesshomaru thought as he observed the interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome.

oOo

"Did you smell anything near where Taji laid?" Sora said to Kagome who sat in a chair facing the Lords and Princes.

"No Lord Sora, I didn't smell anything. No scent was on him or in the area. But I might have a guess at what might be helping this demon kill with no trace. A dark miko or witch may perhaps be assisting."

"Yes that is a good assumption." Toga glanced at Kagome. "Because after Taji's wounds were no longer effected by the black substance, his blood turned back to the normal red and he could use his demonic healing."

"The consistency of black substance was more like saliva. Just thicker. It attacks all of the major functions in the body leaving the victim kind of paralyzed." Kagome mentioned as she recalled trying to heal the young prince at her home.

"Almost like a poison." Daisuke commented as he listened. "The only demons that have poison abilities are inuyokai and dragons."

"It's impossible for it to have been a dragon most of them have died off. And the few that are left aren't that powerful enough." Kaito, the Northern heir, said.

"But the dragon idea shouldn't be pushed aside. We really haven't been observing them like we use to." Daisuke shifted his head to look at the Northern Lord.

"The assault on Taji might be in connection with the few attacks we have had at each of our borders. Although the style of the attacks is different, we can't ignore it." Masahiro nodded his head.

"We will send more troops to continue to survey the area around the palace and the countryside. The demon will eventually attack again. And we will be ready." Sesshomaru's voice resounded in the sitting room.

oOo

The shuffling of fabric from movement and loud mumbles echoed through Kagome's room as she restlessly laid on her bed. Her body kept tossing back and forth in her sleep. Kagome's eyelids scrunched together in worry.

Inuyasha was checking up on Kagome to make sure she was okay. _I don't know what's wrong with her. She's never been so secretive with me before. Whatever it is she needs to tell me. So I can beat the ass of the demon that left her pregnant and alone._ He could hear noise from the other side of the door and he hastily opened them to see what was going on. He peered in the bedroom part of her rooms and saw that she was maybe having a nightmare. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her bed to comfort her while she slept.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

 _What the hell is she dreaming about that asshole for?_ Inuyasha thought as he got closer to her.

"Please don't take my pup."

 _What in the fuck?_

"I'm sorry…I didn't…" Inuyasha was about to shake Kagome awake and demand her to tell him what's going on.

"…tell you."

Inuyasha's eyes became the size of saucers and his breathe came out in short puffs. _She couldn't have…_ The revelation was just too much for him to handle. _Is that why she didn't tell me..._

 _It's impossible._

* * *

Your reviews give me fuel! Keep them coming! Thanks everyone! I hope you continue to support my story! Till Next Time! I will try to update soon!


	13. Enlighten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 13**

 **Enlighten**

"No…No…No"

Kagome whispered fiercely under her breath before waking up in a cold sweat. She brushed her long silky brown hair out of her face gently massaging her pregnant belly in comfort. Her feet touched the dark maple floors of her rooms as she walked to get a robe to cover herself. She leaned against the balcony doors looking out at the rising sun. Dawn was approaching. The sky began to light up in an array of orange, pinks, and yellows.

 _Even though I slept for a long time after the meeting, I still don't feel well rested...The nightmare was too real for my liking…Sesshomaru was so angry in my dream._ Kagome lowered her eyes to her belly. _No one will take me from you. I promise._ Her grumbling stomach notified her that she hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday _. I guess I should get ready for breakfast._ She softly padded over to the door of the wardrobe and scanned to find what she wanted to wear. _Ooooooh! Look at all of these kimonos. So beautiful._ Kagome decided to wear a form fitting icy blue kimono with flowers going up both of the sleeves. She washed her face and rubbed rose scented lotion on her body. She wanted her hair to flow free today in loose curls. _There I'm done._ Kagome stared at her reflection in almost a trance like state. Her thoughts were everywhere. _I think some ginger tea should help calm my nerves._ She closed her eyes and inhaled. _Was Inuyasha in my room? Sniff. Sniff. Yeah he was definitely in here. I wonder what he wanted._

A knock echoed. Kagome got up from her seated position and opened her doors. She was greeted by a servant.

"Hello, Miss. I am here to escort you to breakfast." The young inu bowed her head.

"That's weird I thought Inuyash…I mean Prince Inuyasha was going to come and get me." Kagome stared at her in confusion.

"No Miss, I was sent to get you. Prince Inuyasha is probably off finishing up his duties."

"Oh okay, well thank you." Kagome closed the doors behind her and walked behind the servant.

"No need for thanks. It's my job." The walk to the dining hall was quiet the only sound was their footsteps hitting the white marble floors. The doorhandlers opened the massive wooden doors to the dining hall as Kagome walked through. All eyes were on her as she made her entrance.

 _Hehe. Well I guess everyone is pretty much here. Get it together, Kagome. Don't make a fool out of yourself in front of them. You were to trained to walk with grace._ Kagome pushed her nervous energy aside and strode to one of the two empty seats. _I hope Inuyasha gets here soon._

"Good morning, Lords and Ladies" Kagome stated before sitting down in the plush chair. A few of the familiar inuyokai such as the Western family greeted her in return, but the rest just looked down their nose at her or disregarded her presence altogether. She briefly examined the table of demons noticing the new faces.

"Hello, and who might you be?" The voice made Kagome turn to her right and look into the dark brown eyes of an inu demoness.

Kagome brushed her hair from her face and smiled. "I'm Kagome."

"Hmmm…Kagome. Well I'm Chiharu." She stated while observing the newcomer.

"You must be visiting?" She questioned as she drunk a sweet smelling juice.

"Yes, I am. I helped with Prince Taji. And I'm a friend to Prince Inuyasha." Kagome quietly told her. Kagome picked up her chop sticks to dig in. The food smelled delicious and she wasn't going to deny herself any longer.

"Oooooh, I heard about you. I just didn't know your name…You know you are apart of the palace gossip now." Chiharu twirled her chopsticks around in the air.

"Really?" Kagome said in surprise while trying to continue to eat her breakfast without gorging.

"Yes, you are…Everyone is talking about the mysterious demoness that showed up to the palace and helped cure Prince Taji." Chiharu leaned closer to Kagome to whisper in her ear. "You have a few admirers as well."

"I didn't know I was leaving such an impression. I guess the pregnancy isn't stopping them." Kagome nervously laughed it off. _I mean really._

Chiharu shrugged her shoulders making her medium length black hair sway. Her eyes kept glancing down the table at Sesshomaru.

"Isn't he perfect?" She sighed wistfully.

Kagome was taking another bite of salmon as she looked to who Chiharu was drooling over. "You mean Sess..Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes…He's so handsome and can really get me going." Chiharu winked in her direction. "If you know what I mean…"

Kagome observed him from the small distance. _He really is handsome. I mean…His hair is to died for...I would love to run my hands through it. His face is chiseled to perfection. And those muscles…_ Kagome had to stop herself from staring so she wouldn't get caught up. She moved her blue speckled gold eyes around the table to check to make sure no one was paying attention to her. _My hormones must be acting up. The pup is making me be drawn to him._ Kagome glanced back his way then back to her plate. _Who am I kidding. I've always been attracted._

"I know…it's hard not to stare." Chiharu laughed at Kagome's flushed expression. "Now on to my next conquest."

"Conquest?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Yes…I've been with Lord Sesshomaru a few times. His cold demeanor can be off putting at times. I go to him when I want a hard fuck. But sadly I think our time maybe has ended." She told her boldly.

Chiharu's mother, Bashira, the mate of a wealthy southern tribe leader, cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at her daughter's manner of speech at the breakfast table. Bashira shook her head disapprovingly.

"Such a bore." Chiharu muttered out.

Kagome just listened to the inu demoness as she finished up eating. _Great…The first person I meet; it would be someone who has slept with Sesshomaru._

"Do you know where Prince Inuyasha may be?" Kagome asked Chiharu.

"He is usually down here…I don't know where he could…"

Conversations around the long wooden table ceased as the door to the dining hall slammed opened. The smell of sake instantly filtered into the room. Silver dog ears twitched grouchily as Inuyasha staggered to his seat. Touma sood up and preceded to go to Inuyasha. He was trying to escort him out of the room, but he threw his hands off of him.

"Don't" He stated in anger.

Sesshomaru had to calm his ire. _This fool has lost his damn mind to enter here in this manner. Just when I thought he was making some progress from acting like a petulant pup._

"Ka…go...me" Inuyasha slurred.

Everyone turned to her as she slowly got from her seat. _Maybe I can calm him down. So he won't embarrass himself any further._ She was about to touch his arm, but he leaned back.

His eyes were so intense even though he was intoxicated. They held such anger within them. But one thing wass for sure, he wasn't leaving. Inuyasha held a shaky clawed finger near Kagome's face.

"You…got some explaining…to do."

Her heart sunk.

* * *

 **…** **Right After Inuyasha Left Kagome's Room**

 _I can't believe this…_

 _Could it really be…_

 _That Kagome got pregnant…by…by…by_

 _Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha walked aimlessy through Inu no Kyuden not caring who saw him in his dazed state. His eyes were still big and his footsteps heavy. _How could this happen?..._ He continued on until he made it to a sitting room near the palace harem. He plopped down in a chair faced away from the door and stared at the wall. _I knew when she showed signs of being a full demon... we would become distant…because of obvious reasons…I couldn't help her any longer…I was just a half-demon. I knew she would need to seek out a full demon to guide her…I thought my feelings for Kagome went away, but I feel jealous that she is having a pup with someone else. That someone else is my…my…brother._

"Fuck" The ripping of leather chair sounded throughout the small room. Inuyasha punched the wall in fury making artwork fall to the floor in pieces. The noise spurred a male servant to rush in.

"Prince Inuyasha, may I be of service." He bowed.

"Just make sure this is taken care of"

Inuyasha walked past his bowed form into the doors of the harlem. _I need to fuck._ He looked around at the demonesses lounging outwardly waiting on his presence.

"Oh Master Inuyasha, you have returned for another round." A courtesan rubbed down his chest and boldly put her hands in his pants grabbing his manhood.

"I'm so pleased." She whispered in his ear.

The look in his eyes was so distant. But he wanted to feel anything other than what he was feeling on the inside.

He nodded his head to two other women and made his way to one of the private rooms. "Please me."

The courtesans said in unison. "It will be our pleasure." Eyeing him like a piece of meat as they licked their lips in delight.

oOo

Touma had just finished putting on his kimono. A young inuyokai woman laid sprawled out on his bed naked with sheets barely wrapped around her body. He glanced back at the woman. _Just what I needed._ He sighed as he got up to go to a table on the far left side of his quarters. He splashed his face with water from the hand bowl letting it drip. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror above. _Who knew that I would last this long with my brothers. And being involved with all of this stuffy ass court shit._ He looked to the woman laid on his bed. _That definitely makes it a bit better. I will tell a servant to escort her back… Hmmmmm...I wonder what my nephew is up to this morning._

He departed from his rooms after he notified a servant. Touma cracked his knuckles while walking through the palace halls. He scented the air for Inuyasha. _I know this pup isn't trying to beat the master at his own game…And with three._ His eyebrows rose from what he realized. _Maybe I should break up this little gathering._ He smirked as he turned in the direction of the harem.

Touma busted open the doors bypassing the women flocking to him. Then he went to the door where Inuyasha was located. He could hear sucking noises and moaning. He walked inside and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Inuyasha was tonguing down a demoness while another was sucking his manhood on her knees. The other woman was using his fingers to pleasure herself. Touma observed the scene with something akin to pride, but he knew that it was unlike Inuyasha to have multiple women at once. _Maybe he took too many notes from me._ He looked to Inuyasha's eyes. _Yeah something is definitely wrong with the pup._

"I hate to interrupt but be gone." Touma said casually to the courtesans. The women frowned at being interrupted and continued on.

"I said be gone." He rose his demonic aura and the women scattered out of the room in fright.

"So I'm guessing you're really taking the bet seriously, Inuyasha." Touma joked as he got closer to him.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha questioned with his back turned to him. He put back on his hakama.

"Mmmm…somebody is sounding like their older brother."

Inuyasha swiftly turned around and pushed Touma back into the wall. "Don't ever mention him to me." He snapped out baring his fangs.

 _He is in a bad mood._ "Okay…Okay…Didn't mean to get you upset." Touma put his hands up and stepped to the side of Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have attacked you like that uncle. I'm just…" Inuyasha didn't finish his statement. He sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Something is brothering you. I know that look." Touma said. He sat in the other chair beside him.

"I just found out something that will change everything. Like everything. How could she do this?!" He yelled out the last part and balled up his fist in anger. Blood dripped from his hands as his claws dug into his palms.

"And I don't want to talk about it."

"Ahh…So it is lady problems…I know a little about that." Inuyasha stopped squeezing his fists and looked to his uncle.

"I know…It's crazy to think one such as myself got caught up with a woman." Touma exhaled. "Long ago, I became infatuated with this demoness. She was so gorgeous and strong to me. We had a relationship like no other that I've had before. We were friends for a while before I admitted my feelings to her. I thought she was going to do the same after we shared a kiss, but she didn't. She was in love with someone else who was also promised to her." He looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "I didn't know she was betrothed until later. I was devastated from the news. I started sleeping with every woman that crossed my path to compensate for what I lost. But it did nothing for the pain...I don't want you to repeat my actions."

A moment of silence followed before Inuyasha said anything.

"But you are still sleeping around." Inuyasha told him while trying to figure out what he was trying to say to him.

"Yes I know, but I have accepted what can't be. And you aren't like me in that aspect. You are a one-woman type of man.…Some situations you can't do anything about it. Inuyasha, you just have to accept what has happened." Touma patted his back as he got up to leave.

 _Fuck that!_ Inuyasha poured himself a glass of sake. _I need answers._

* * *

 **…** **Present Time**

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked nervously. She got closer to him.

"Stay away from me…You…You…" Inuyasha staggered back while he continued to point a finger in her direction. "How could you sleep with him?!" He roared.

 _He knows. He knows. He knows._ The mantra kept repeating inside her head. _What do I do?_ Kagome flushed from embarrassment and developing anger as the eyes of all the demons went from Inuyasha to her.

Touma glanced at Kagome. _I figured he was upset with her...I had a feeling he wanted more than friendship just by the way he looks at Kagome. I bet this has to do with the pup in her belly._ He looked down to her protruding stomach.

"I told you what happened…Could we go somewhere more private."

"No…No…NO! I'm done with that private shit!" He stepped closer to Kagome in fury. His golden eyes were darker and it looked like fire was in his irises.

"That is enough, Inuyasha!" Toga's voice boomed. "You have thoroughly made a fool of yourself this morning."

Inuyasha chuckled before answering. "Oh, I'm the fool! I'm the stupid one! That's fucking hilarious, father." He looked to him. "You know what's even more funny?"

"Inuyasha, Don't!" Kagome quickly yelled as she held her belly in discomfort. _Don't do this. This wasn't how it was suppose to be told. How could you do this to me, Inuyasha?_

He slowly frowned at Kagome and continued on. "Everyone was always so concerned about my control, but no one suspected the perfect one couldn't even control himself." He moved over to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

Everyone standing or seated had confused facial expressions at Inuyasha's statement.

"Just what are you talking about?" Toga moved near his sons. He could sense a fight brewing between them.

"You fucked Kagome." Inuyasha stated. Touga's eyes broadened as he looked to Kagome whose head was bowed.

Sesshomaru stood up swiftly and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's kimono top. "You must be delusional. Maybe I should beat some sense back into you." Toga was about to break them up, but he paused when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Oh that's right you don't know…Congratu-fucking-lations you're a father." He smirked in his face. Sesshomaru loosened his hold as Inuyasha stepped back. He moved his eyes to Kagome with his lips turned down in disgust.

"What has this woman told you?"

"She didn't tell me. She hid it from me. I don't even think she would have told me if I hadn't heard her while she was sleeping."

Kagome still had her head bowed while everyone in the room was looking back and forth between her, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"Are you that daft, Inuyasha? To believe the ramblings of a woman. It's obvious that she is lying. As if I would lay with her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Ha, you just can't accept that you fucked up. You need to come to terms that Kagome is pregnant with your pup. Why do you think she is hiding her pup's scent?" Inuyasha finished.

While he wasn't paying attention, Kagome bounded up to Inuyasha and punched him square in the face sending his body through the massive window and on the yard outside. His body skidded to a stop leaving marks deep within the ground. He was out cold.

"I knew it." Kaito said with a smirk. _I knew she held some power within her. I just didn't know how much…And now she is supposedly pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup. How…scandalous._

Kagome pink tinged eyes turned to Kaito and then she walked away. The inuyokai in the room moved out of the way of the radiating demoness. Toga followed behind her.

"I think that's it for breakfast today." Touma finally spoke up. "We will reconvene later."

Sesshomaru brushed past everyone. _I will not have lies ruin my name. Everywhere I turn there is some bitch trying to claim me._

Daisuke's shock wore off and he decided to go help Inuyasha to the infirmary. He was definitely going to need. He came up on his smoking form. _Damn she did a number on him._

oOo

Kagome's footsteps echoed. She continued on to her quarters and had only one objective on her mind…leaving the palace. _He is so damn selfish. He only thinks of himself. All he had to do was talk to me. But no he chooses to not only embarrass himself but me as well. He doesn't even know about my powers and what dangers that could bring to me…and my pup…I can't stand the sight of him. Asshole. He made me almost loose control…_ Kagome stared at her clawed hands. _I didn't want Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter to find out about everything this way._ She started sniffing and tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome wiped them away. _I will not cry over his dumbass actions. I'm going to pack up my satchel and leave with Dai._

Kagome didn't even notice the presence of Toga. She turned quickly when she finally sensed him behind her. He gazed at her apologetically.

"You should not be going through anything in your delicate state."

Kagome said nothing. She just turned back around and packed up more of her items.

"I know you want to leave, but you know you can't. Sess..."

Kagome interrupted and cut her eyes at him in rage. "You don't tell me what to do…This is my pup…I will protect he or she at all cost."

"I didn't mean to offend you…So it's true then. Sesshomaru is the father." Toga needed to hear it from her own mouth.

Kagome sighed as she closed her bag. _It's too late. I can't turn back the hand of time now._

"It's true."

"Then, don't leave." Toga tried to reason with her. "I won't let anyone hurt you. You are carrying my grandpup."

Kagome laughed a little. "I wish I could trust that, Lord Toga. I'm surprised you would believe me so easily. I thought you would have wanted some type of proof."

"I can read people well. And your aura only reads the truth. You aren't lying." Toga cautiously sat on the bed, so he could look into her face. "But If I may, I would like to scent the pup."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I should have known."

"You know how important scent is to us…I can help you. I swear on my life."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes. Eyes that were so much like Sesshomaru… and Inuyasha. _Damn him._ She knew that a Lord pledging an oath like this shouldn't be taken lightly. _Well Kagome, this was the chance you took when you came here. It really is your own fault. You thought you could handle what would be thrown at you. Might as well. Everyone knows now. You can't run and hide as much as you want to._ She touched her sapphire necklace and willed for it to just let her pup's scent flow out. _But there is one secret I must keep…my powers. I have to stay in control and be watchful of everyone. No matter what is said._

Toga sniffed the air. _The pup is powerful and healthy. And definitely my grandpup._ He could smell Sesshomaru's scent mixed in with Kagome's. He moved his hand to her belly. "May I?"

Kagome hesitantly nodded her head. He laid his hand on her stomach and the pup eventually kicked it. Toga smiled at Kagome.

"I think I need some fresh air, Lord Toga." Kagome stated.

"You're not trying to run off again are you?" He casually joked.

"No." Kagome shook her head and looked to Toga in resignation. "I think it's too late for that. I need to get out of the palace. You know with everything that has happened."

"It's not a good idea for you to go alone…I shall join you." Kagome knew how persistant male inu demons could be especially with being around Inuyasha for so long. _I really don't feel like arguing back and forth with him. Huhhhh._

"Okay" Kagome held her stomach. _These sharp pains are no joke._

"Are you in pain?" Toga asked and she nodded her head a little. _It's because she has been around Sesshomaru. The pup is seeking his presence._

"I just need to make one stop before we go." Kagome said.

oOo

The stables smelled of different demonic animals and bundles of hay. Kagome stepped in through the wooden swinging doors. She could sense Dai's presence towards the back of the building.

"He's right over here." She told Toga who followed behind her curiously.

Dai whimpered to her behind his cage. "I'm going to get you out of here, boy." His tail started wagging in excitement. Once the cage was open, he licked her hand and cuddled near her belly.

"You have a very rare demonic dog." Toga observed them.

"Yes, I know." Kagome patted his head and rubbed her hands through his thick grey fur.

"Dai, this is Lord Toga." Dai carefully approached Toga sniffing his clawed hand that he held out. Eventually, Dai fully came up to him and brushed up against his leg in greeting. _Kagome is a very unique demoness to have such a companion. What other secrets does she have._

Instead of going through the yokai village, Toga took Kagome to an open field on the outskirts of town. A breeze blew as they strolled through the tall grass.

 _It's so peaceful. And just what I needed._ Kagome smiled while gazing up at the the puffy white clouds in the sky. She kept walking on until she could feel the sharp pains in her stomach come back full force. Toga noticed that she was lagging behind and swiftly got near her as he saw her body hunch over in pain.

"Just breathe, Kagome." Toga grabbed her hand and made her lean on him until she got herself under control.

 _He would come now._

* * *

You probably already know who that is? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please review! Till Next Time!


	14. Can You Face The Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Chapter 14**

 **Can You Face The Truth?**

 _What is father doing here?_

Sesshomaru gracefully approached the duo as he passed through the thick foliage at the edge of the field. A scowl was on his face and his aura reflected his aggravated mood by fluctuating in different patterns. Sesshomaru's fists were flexing at his sides. Kagome was so wrap up in her pain. She had failed to sense his presence coming towards them until the effects started to wear off. Toga eventually helped Kagome go back upright. She glanced up at Toga's face and followed his line of vision to Sesshomaru.

 _Great. I was trying to get away from him for a while. I should have known that he would come seeking answers._

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said to him when he finally stopped in front of them.

"I think we are beyond formality. Seeing as you claim that I am your pup's father…Such nonsense." His lip curled up as he snarled in her direction.

"I know you don't bel..."

"Woman, I haven't laid with you this year to father this pup. I haven't seen you since the battle with Naraku. Or are you saying I have poor memory."

"Your right, you haven't laid with me this year." Toga looked at Kagome in surprise.

"But Kagome the pup's scent."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards his father. _What is he going on about?_

"Around 4 and a half years ago, we both lost control of our beast in the spring due to our heat. When I awoke the next morning, I didn't know what happened and my beast was refusing to answer. My sensei found your kimono jacket around me. You probably thought I was just some random demoness that sated your beast because you didn't know about my transformation at the time." Kagome stared hard into the depths of Sesshomaru's golden eyes as he frowned. "The barrier I was under while training slowed down time. One month there is one year here. So years for you was only months for me."

"Amazing" Toga commented. "Your sensei is very powerful to have put up such a barrier. If I may ask, who is he?"

"She…Is very private. So I can't give you any information about her. Just know if she wanted you to know about or see her, she will come to you." Kagome informed them while rubbing her belly. Sesshomaru carefully watched her movements with a blank gaze.

"So you believe that I will just take your word…Hundreds of demonesses have conjured up this same scheme time and time again…How do I know that you aren't trying to gain something from this or use the pup against me." He stared down his nose at her.

"If I wanted something from you Sesshomaru. I wouldn't have wasted this much time to tell you…To be honest, I was nervous to even come here let alone tell you about all of this." Kagome stepped away from Toga and boldly walked up to Sesshomaru. "I know you don't trust me. But you do know some of my character from fighting along side me." Kagome's sapphire necklace gleamed. She willed for her pup's scent to whiff in the air.

 _This scent…It's no mistaking it. How can this be?_ He moved forward a little. Sesshomaru got in Kagome's personal space and subconsciously put a hand on her stomach. Kagome gasped in shock. _I didn't think he would react this way._ He removed his hand as quickly as he put it on her.

"There's no denying it, Sesshomaru. The pup is yours." Toga stated.

Sesshomaru turned his back to them before he departed. _This woman…Kagome…She had only spoken the truth. I would have been able to tell if she lied…The scent it's mine and her's mixed together._

 _…_ _This pup is mine._

"We will converse later, woman."

 _You know this whole not saying my name thing is working on my last nerve._ Kagome's brow twitched in anger as she put a hand upon her hip. _Arrogant ass._

"That wasn't so bad." Toga smirked down at her.

 _Yeah I guess. It could have been worse…Well my pup…Your father seems to have accepted your existence now._

A series of kicks was her answer.

oOo

"Shit."

Using his clawed hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Inuyasha slowly began to gain consciousness. The pounding headache made him groaned in pain. Spots of black was all he could see. His joints were aching and popping while he moved around in the bed.

 _Bed._

"What the hell!"

He quickly surveyed his surroundings. _What am I doing in the infirmary? ...Oh yeah…_ Flashblacks of him going to Kagome's room to the harem then down to breakfast rewinded back through his mind. _So it wasn't a dream. Damn._ Inuyasha glanced up as the door opened to his private healing room. Daisuke stepped through and gave Inuyasha a stern look while approaching his bedside.

"Just how much did you drink?" Daisuke questioned. He sat on the edge of the bed while staring at him critically.

"Too much" Inuyasha groaned as he put a hand back on his head.

"So I'm guessing you like Kagome and this pup really put you over the edge. I've never seen you so drunk…You know you were wrong to act the way you did in front of everyone, Inuyasha." Daisuke leaned back. He put a hand on his leg as he propped it up on the side of the bed. "Your friend is pregnant. No matter how you felt at the time, you shouldn't have taken the situation into your own hands because it wasn't yours to deal with in the first place."

Inuyasha looked down at the silken sheets covering his body and scrunched up his face into a frown. "Yeah she was pretty damn pissed to have punched me like that. I know…I fucked up."

"Yeah you did." Daisuke sighed as he nodded his head. "Sesshomaru went to talk with her."

"Hmph. The bastard will probably want to make sure all of this is true…And it is… No matter how much I wish it was a lie."

"You need to apologize to her when she calms down."

"I know I do." Inuyasha muttered. "I wonder if she will even accept it." He hung his head low and shook it from left to right.

"Welllllll…I don't know." Daisuke dramatically told him as he looked up to the ceiling then back to him. "Judging by your appearance, it's not going to be anytime soon."

"Shut up."

oOo

 _I can't believe it. That son of mine…This needs to be cleared up immediately. I was working on him mating one of the Northern princesses…With this scandal who knows what will happen now…This family is prone to troubles._

Inukimi's footsteps were rapid as she walked through Inu no Kyuden looking for Sesshomaru. She appeared calm but on the inside she was fueled with annoyance. Inukimi could hear the servants whisper as she walked by them.

"Did you hear what happened at breakfast?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has a pup."

"And it's with a demoness of no royal blood."

"I heard she use to be with Prince Inuyasha."

Inukimi's brow went up and her fingers twitched in irritation. _I've had about enough of this._

"I would suggest all of you get back to work." She rose her yoki to add to her displeasure. The servants quivered in fear and dispersed back to their duties. Inukimi gave a small smirk in satisfaction. _That's more like it._

She finally made it to Sesshomaru's study. She didn't even knock as she walked through the doors. Inukimi stared directly into the eyes of her son. He briefly paused before continuing to write on the multiple scrolls behind his desk. She sat in a nearby chair before waiting on him to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Inukimi huffed.

"Well" Inukimi narrowed her topaz eyes while Sesshomaru glanced up at her.

He sighed and put the brush aside. "Mother, it's true."

Inukimi contained her surprise as she raised her hand to rest under her chin.

"And your positive…this girl…Kagome isn't lying."

"No she isn't. The pup is mine. I confirmed it myself." He remained aloof as he stared at his mother. Inukimi observed her son. _Hmmmm…He can suppress it all he wants. I know this has him in a state of shock. I can't believe he could be this careless. A pup out of mating and it's his first born…The Western Counsel will be in an uproar when they find out. I can hear their incessant babbling now._

"So what do you and her plan on doing?"

"We are to converse later today on this matter."

Inukimi chuckled a little at her son's mannerisms. "Sesshomaru, this is not like a court obligation. You are to be a father."

He got up from his seat and turned away from Inukimi. He leaned against the wall to gaze out of the window at the the garden below. "Mother don't you think I know this."

"I'm positive you are realizing the appropriate actions to take now more than ever. I know you will act accordingly and I trust you to make the right decisions." Inukimi got up from her seat. "Tomorrow, I would like to get to know this Kagome. Make sure you inform her to attend tea with me at noon." _What a mess my son has made. And usually he is cautious when he ruts._

"Well I shall leave you now. I just needed to hear it from you before more gossip spreads about this situation."

The sound of the door closing was heard before Sesshomaru sat back in his seat. He was going over plans for renovation at the Western Castle and counsel notices about Inu no Kyuden. He signed a few documents and then his thoughts went back to Kagome. _How could I be so lax? The most I know about Kagome is that she was a former miko that traveled with my half-brother. She would always jump in between my fights with Inuyasha…Foolish…_ A memory of being around Inuyasha's group before the battle with Naraku flashed through his mind. _But she did take care of the kitsune like her own... Truly, she has always been an enigma to me from the way she use to dress to her manner of speech. I would briefly catch foreign scents on her the few times I would come in contact with them. Her tale is so farfetched... but it's true. We have a pup on the way._

A blob of ink ran down the paper ruining the document Sesshomaru was signing.

 _Damn._

oOo

"I heard you were doing much better, Prince Taji." Kagome warmly smiled down at the young inu.

"Yes…thank you for saving me. My mother told me what you did." He beamed up at Kagome while being propped up on pillows in his bed with Rikka sitting beside him.

"You don't have to thank me." Kagome absently rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sure you are ready for your pup to come." Rikka commented while smiling.

"I am Lady Rikka. It feels like I've been pregnant forever."

"It won't be long before you are to give birth to the heir."

 _Heir._ "I don't know about all of that Lady Rikka. I just pray for a healthy pup." Kagome told her as she looked down at her stomach moving.

"I know the situation you're in Kagome is uncomfortable." Rikka patted her leg. "I hope I'm not prying. But I wanted to make sure you knew that your pup would be the unofficial heir until Sesshomaru mates another demoness."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense seeing how is he is a Lord. I'm sure his advisors will be talking his ear off about all of this." Kagome looked off. "I just want my pup to be protected. I hope that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't treat our pup any different when he mates and has another child."

"Despite his reputation of being unsympathetic and harsh, I believe Sesshomaru will be honorable towards you and the pup. It's not in him to abandon his duties."

 _That still doesn't make me feel any better._

"So my cousin is in there." Taji asked with big eyes. He quickly got on his knees and scooted closer to Kagome's stomach. He put an ear against her belly. "Wow there is a lot of noise in there, mother!" He yelled excitedly.

"I can't wait! I hope it's boy." Taji puffed out his chest.

"Yes. Yes. Taji, I know you're excited." Rikka giggled behind her hand at Taji and Kagome's surprised expression. "Now you know pup that you can't move that fast yet." Rikka warned him by tucking him back into his bed.

"I know." Taji whined as he crossed his arms.

"Can I be honest with you, Mi'Lady?" Kagome asked as she gazed into her grey eyes. Rikka nodded her head. "I am nervous about all of this. I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"I am going to be frank with you, Kagome. You are giving birth to a royal whether you want to or not. And there will always be threats against your pup's life. You just have to stay strong and make sure he or she is always protected. I know you are worried about Sesshomaru and the unforeseen future. Although I haven't known you for long, I believe you can handle more than what you give yourself credit for. I've seen it with my own eyes in the way you handled my mate when it came to healing Taji. You have a strong spirit…Just know if you ever need anything, I will be there for you."

Rikka smiled at Kagome and she in return smiled back at her. They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"Prince Taji said he wasn't sleepy earlier." Kagome laughed at his snoring.

"Kagome he always says this and then he will be sound asleep in the next minute." Rikka shook her head. "You will know all about this soon enough."

"Well thanks for your advice and company, Lady Rikka."

"Anytime."

Kagome softly closed the door behind her. She walked through the enormous archways of the palace. She continued on until she reached the Western Wing. Then appeared the tall form of Daisuke walking down the hall towards her.

"Lady Kagome." He bowed to her.

"Umm…Prince Daisuke you don't have to bow to me. I'm…"

"You are a lady aren't you?" He questioned smoothly.

"Well…yes." Kagome blushed. _He's quiet the charmer._ Kagome shook her head.

"You shouldn't listen to the gossip about you. I don't care whether you are royal or not. You are family now." Daisuke smiled. "So I'm guessing you are headed off to see Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I am, Prince Daisuke."

"I bet you are tired of saying Prince this and Lord that. Inuyasha told me… Shit…I mean."

Kagome's whole mood changed at the mention of Inuyasha's name. "I'm sorry Prince Daisuke, but I don't want to be late." Kagome swiftly turned around and headed for Sesshomaru's quarters.

"Wait, I didn't mean to bring him up." Daisuke had his hand out for Kagome to stop. She turned her head slightly to the right.

"When you see Inuyasha, Prince Daisuke. Tell him to stay away from me." Kagome walked off.

"Damn" Daisuke sighed as he walked in the opposite direction. _You would bring up the one person that started this mess._

oOo

Kagome waited patiently after knocking on the doors to Sesshomaru's quarters. _I wonder why he wanted me to meet him in his rooms... Probably for privacy._ After several minutes of no answer, Kagome walked through the doors and glanced around the opulent sitting room. _Wow! This is beautiful._ Kagome touched the fabric of the couch-like seating and felt the softness of the silk under her hands.

"One should knock before entering someone's rooms." A deep masculine voice said behind her. Kagome jump from not sensing his presence. She put a hand on her chest.

"You startled me Sess…Lord Sesshomaru. I knocked but I didn't receive an answer so I just walked in." Kagome turned around and was met with Sesshomaru's wet chest. _Oh Boy, he must have been taking a bath._ She tried not to stare at his uncovered muscular chest. He had a towel within his hands soaking up the water from his hair. He only had on a black pair of hakamas.

"I thought I told the servant to tell you that our meeting would be at 5 o'clock."

"Oh, it must have been a mix up. The servant told me 4. But I can..."

 _I specifically told Jaken to tell the servant 5._ "Sit." He commanded.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly sat down. _For now, I shall play nice._ Kagome grunted in discomfort. She patted her belly softly and started rubbing in circles.

"Does that happen often?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome glance up at him. "Now that I think about it. It only happens when I'm around you. I think the pup is drawn to your presence."

Sesshomaru suddenly dropped the towel and sat next to Kagome. He eventually put his arms around her belly and drew her closer to him in an embrace. He could feel the pup kick his arms.

 _Okay. I'm going to have to get use to his abrupt movements with me. Even though this is a little awkard, this feels amazing to be held. His body is so warm. I mean the pup is calm…Ahhh…Control yourself Kagome. He can smell._ Kagome blushed prettily.

"Lord Sess…"

"Silence." He closed his eyes in concentration.

 _Okay, he has to stop talking to me like that. I am not one to be commanded. He will always be an arrogant asshole. Just an attractive arrogant asshole._ Kagome exhaled deeply and was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Sesshomaru suddenly got to his knees and put an ear against her stomach.

Kagome worriedly look down at him. "Is everything okay?"

Sesshomaru glance up into her face.

"There are two."

* * *

 **…** **Somewhere in an Unknown Location**

Rocks were crumbling from the roof of the dim cave. Blood was spattered against the walls as the bodies of demons trailed to a massive pile of demonic bones. The crunch of small rocks sounded while Ryukotsusei walked to the figure huddled in the corner. His long blue hair was unbound and dried blood clung to his clothes. The male demon gruffly glanced up at Ryukotsusei before dismissing him altogether.

He gave the male demon a sly smirk. "Aren't you going to ask who I am?"

He scoffed. "Why should I? It's obvious you want something from me. And I'm not interested." He got up from his seated position.

"I would think you would be in better spirits since you have fed, Ryura."

He turned around swiftly with his sword pointed at Ryukotsusei's throat. "What do you want?" He growled out as his reddish brown eyes got even darker.

"I was hoping a fellow dragon would be willing to help me achieve the ultimate revenge against the inuyokai that put him in the grave." Ryukotsusei told Ryura while moving the sword away from him with his finger.

"I'm listening."

* * *

I know it's been a minute since my last update. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. Please Review and Let me know what you think. Thanks for the support guys! Till Next Time!


	15. Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ means thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Royal Character Guide**

 **Western Lands**

Inu no Taisho or Toga- Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father

Inukimi- Sesshomaru's mother

Reo- Inukimi's father and Sesshomaru's grandfather (consider to be an elder)

Sora- Inu no Taisho's older brother and Daisuke's & Taji's father

Rikka- Sora's mate and mother to Daisuke & Taji

Daisuke- eldest son of Sora and Rikka

Taji- youngest son of Sora and Rikka

Touma- Inu no Taisho's younger brother

 **Northern Lands**

Souji- Father of Masahiro (considered to be an elder)

Masahiro- Lord of the Northern Lands

Kukiko-Lady of the Northern Lands

Luna- youngest daughter to Masahiro and Kukiko

Kaito- eldest son to Masahiro and Kukiko and heir to the Northern Lands

Aki- eldest daughter to Masahiro and Kukiko

Benjiro-youngest son to Masahiro and Kukiko

 **Wealthy Southern Tribe Leader Family**

Akira- tribe leader

Bashira- mate of tribe leader

Oki- eldest daughter to Akira and Bashira

Chiharu- youngest daughter to Akira and Bashira

 **Wealthy Eastern Tribe Leader Family**

Kazu- tribe leader

Kei- father of Kazu (considered to be an elder)

Sada- mother of Kei and grandmother of Kazu (consider to be an elder)

Eito- eldest son of Kazu

Haru- youngest son of Kazu

Daichi- nephew of Kazu

 **Inu no Kyuden**

Tarou- captain of the guards

 **Chapter 15**

 **Progress**

 **…Rural Eastern Dragon Village**

"So this is what our numbers have been reduced to?"

Ryura could see the small dragon village off in the distance. The occupants were bustling around doing their daily activities. He turned to Ryukotsusei who had a smile gracing his handsome face. His red eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Follow" He told Ryura after walking forward to the village. Ryura frowned at being commanded but withheld from saying anything. The villagers nodded to Ryukotsusei as he passed. Some even bowed to him. Ryura raised a brow at their reactions to his presence. _Hmph. He told me he was a former enemy of the Lord of the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho. I know he isn't a Lord. I wonder why they are bowing to him?_

His eyes focused on the medium sized wooden building ahead of them. Ryukotsusei opened the door.

"What are we doing here?" Ryura hissed in frustration. He gazed around the empty space.

"We've made it." Both of them walked through an invisible barrier to an underground passageway. Ryura was hesitatant to follow him and stopped right at the entrance.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have when I met you. I told you I needed your help." Ryukotsusei simply said to him while continuing to go further down the dark tunnel.

Ryura couldn't believe his eyes when he finally reached fire light torches. _This can't be._ There were hundreds of dragon demons walking around in the underground city.

"What is this place?" Ryura auburn eyes glistened in wonderment.

"This is where they have been hiding for a while. They wanted to keep away from the outside world to build back up our population, so they created this hidden city with the help of the sorceress, Utami." He nodded to the old demoness who gave him a quick smirk before going off.

"How did you find this place?"

"They found me." Ryukotsusei glanced back at him with a small smile. "They felt my aura not to far from here after I was awoken and needed a strong dragon to guide them." Ryura took in the information and gazed around at his new surroundings.

"We aren't ready for a full blown attack, but soon we will have all of our numbers. Patience is the key… I think you will be the perfect general to my army."

A cocky smirk started to spread across Ryura's face.

"I'm just letting you know I'm usually the one to give the orders. But if this leads me to killing that fucking half-breed, I'm in."

Ryukotsusei chuckled.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 **...Back To Inu no Kyuden**

 _There are two._

 _There are two._

 _Twins._

"You mean to tell me I'm pregnant with twins." Her arms went around her stomach in astonishment. _No wonder I feel so much movement all the time. I just thought it was the pup being overly active...Twins…Woah._

"Hn." Sesshomaru gazed at her belly and then put his hand against it. The pups reacted immediately to his touch by kicking. He scented the air once again. _One pup was covering the other one. They have only a slight difference in scent. Once they are born then their scents will eventually become their own._

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome hesitantly said. He looked into her eyes. "I hope this isn't causing more problems for you. I know you have duties. I was thinking maybe we can work out an arrangement, so that you can still see them while we maybe live away from the castle. I've…"

"Woman… you speak foolishly. I would never abandon my pups. You are going to live in the Western Castle where you and the pups will be protected and provided for." Sesshomaru fiercely finished with his eyes flashing red. He walked over to his wardrobe to pick up a kimono top to put on and briefly glanced in her direction once he got back in the sitting room.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts. She stared blankly at a portrait hanging on the other side of the room. _I just didn't want my pup…pups to be forgotten or mistreated. I couldn't bare it to see them hurt. So after leaving here...I'm going back to Western Lands…to live in the Western Castle...It is what's best for now. I truly don't want my pups to be born without their father present._

"Well if we are to co-parent. I think you should start by calling me, Kagome."

"Hn." Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. _Definitely have to get use to his mannerisms._

"Why do you were an amulet? I sense the purpose is more than just to cover the pups' scent and for protection." Sesshomaru poured some tea from the table behind them. He sat a cup in front of her before she knew it. He stared directly into her sapphire golden speckled eyes and waited patiently for her to answer.

"It's to help me maintain control of my powers. I still have a bit of trouble controlling them." _Not a lie but still not the whole truth._ Kagome picked up her cup and sipped the warm drink.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. _So she is going to still keep secrets. Hn. I will find out either way. The pups within her are extremely powerful. I know it comes from me, but I don't doubt that there is much more to this woman. There is a deep seated power within her. I felt a small portion when she attacked Inuyasha._

"When we get back to the Western Castle, you will need training on how to act at court."

Kagome huffed a little. _I thought my manners were perfectly fine. I don't want to learn anything else right now. This is so unfair! I'm pregnant I should get a pass._

"I expect you to treat everyone with the respect they deserve. I will not tolerate any behavior that causes disruption in my household."

"Lord Sessshomaru, it is not within me to disrespect anyone who has treated me well." _For the ones who are willing to test my niceness, well let's just say it won't end well._

"Hn."

"I hope you know I find it insulting that you keep putting my character under scrutiny. I am a good person and I know how to act." Kagome rubbed the spot where one of the pups kicked her hard. Silence was her only answer as he continued to sip his tea and observe her.

"You will have a guard with you at all times unless you are with me."

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "Do I have anything I need to be worried about other than the obvious reasons while I'm staying at the Western Castle?"

"You are to attend tea with my mother tomorrow at noon."

 _Tea at noon. What does that have to do with anything?! He didn't even answer me!_ Kagome got up from her seat and went to sit beside him. "Sesshomaru, do I have anything I need to be worried about?!" Kagome's voice raised.

"Don't question me. You are to listen." Sesshomaru turned to her and growled out.

"I hate to break it to you. But I am not one to be commanded. We are going to be in each other lives for a long time. So, I suggest you learn how to talk to me. Not at me!" Kagome's eyes flashed pink. She put a hand to her belly. _Calm down, Kagome. You don't want to upset the pups._

Sesshomaru closed his eyelids and took a deep breath to ease his fury.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. But I meant what I said. We are in a partnership. We are going to have to work together to raise these pups. I don't want to bicker, but there has to be an understanding between us."

"Hn"

 _I'll take that as a yes._ "I have one request...When it comes to any decision concerning the pups whether it be training, punishments, safety, or whatever comes up in the future, we are to talk about it together. They deserve only the best." Kagome gazed into his golden eyes.

"Agreed."

 _Finally…We are on some common ground._ "Good." Kagome gave him a small smile.

"You are going to have to sleep in here with me. The pups are under distress because they are seeking me. Being around me will help them settle and continue their development."

Kagome's smile disappeared. _I didn't sign up for that. The same bed as Sesshomaru. I'm never going to go to sleep.…What if I start snoring or I accidentally fart ...I would be so ashamed._ Kagome put her hands against her face to hide how embarrassed she felt.

"Ummmm… Is this necessary? Maybe another way to do this?"

"I would have told you if there was. And you will be safer in my rooms." Sesshomaru could hear the grumble of her stomach. "I will get a servant to bring you some food. We are going to attend dinner later. I have a meeting with some of the other Lords."

Before leaving his quarters, Sesshomaru handed Kagome one of his old kimonos heavy with his scent. "This should keep them until I return."

The door closed behind him as he left.

 _Male Inuyokais are so bipolar one minute they are controlling and the next they are trying to be considerate._

oOo

Inuyasha grumpily walked to the meeting. He kept fidgeting with his bandages on his face and around his neck. _Damn Kagome sure has one right hook. This fuckin' hurts. Now I have to go listen to these old bastards talk about this and that. All I want to do is…_ His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Sesshomaru coming towards him.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught wind of Kagome's scent on him. _They've been in close contact._

"Hmph, you know the truth now. You better do right by Kagome."

"And who are you to tell me what I should do. You are still the same idiot that you have always been…To act so stupidly in front of the other Lords. You could have put my pups in danger." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he held Inuyasha by the front of his kimono.

"There will be no mercy next time. For my punishment will be far worse than Kagome's." He finished as he strode away with his threat looming over Inuyasha's head.

His dog ears fell. _When did he start calling Kagome…Kagome? And did he just say pups?_ Inuyasha's eyes fell to the marble floors and then to the scenery outside. _Hmph. Is Kagome pregnant with twins? It would be surprising. What else is going to happen?_ Inuyasha tried to clear his mind.

 _I just need to stay away for a while until she cools off. She will forgive me._

 _She always forgives me._

 _She has too._

oOo

"Lords, Princes, and Tribe Leaders. We have business we need to discuss." Lord Souji, the father of the Northern Lord, Masahiro, said.

All of the most prominent inuyokai were seated around the stone table. Servants were moving in and out of the bright, sunny room bringing refreshments for the royals. Guards were stationed outside the closed meeting. Inuyasha entered the room after Sesshomaru and sat on the other side of his father. _I hope this ends quickly._

"The annual ball will be held at the Northern Palace this year and we expect it to be in early Fall. We will notify all of you in a few weeks about the exact date." Lord Masahiro told the crowd of inu males.

"I just hope there is enough sake for me." One of the inu tribe leaders commented with his belly jiggling from laughter.

Masahiro wanted to roll his eyes at his statement, but he refrained. "I'm more than sure there will be enough."

"On to the next matter, all of the taxes have been collected for Inu no Kyuden and expansion will begin next year." Lord Reo said while writing down a few notes on his scroll. "And it seems that every village surrounding the palace paid on time as well."

"The suspect that attacked my son has yet to be found." Lord Sora chimed in. "And when I questioned him about what the demon looked like he couldn't remember."

Masahiro cleared his throat and spoke. "That is a similar conclusion that a Northern soldier survivor had after being attack near one of my training camps. I believe the early suggestion of a connection is correct."

"We already stationed more soldiers around the castle and in each of our own perspective lands. There has been no activity. It seems like this enemy has paused on attacking us." Toga said while rubbing under his chin.

Akira, the Southern Inu Tribe Leader, leaned forward in his chair making his long black ponytail move. His dark brown eyes glanced at Toga. "Hmmm…Lord Toga, I believe the demon might be preparing for a bigger assault. Or could be gaining followers. We don't have any new information. Has anyone found anything that might help?"

The wavy auburn haired Eastern Inu Tribe Leader, Kazu, stood up and moved to stand in the center of the room in front of the table. He held a small pouch in his hands and opened it to set out for everyone to see. "One of my soldiers found this earlier today and brought it immediately to me from my territory. It was found near the North Eastern border." A small greyish-black scale was in the middle of the cloth.

"Is that a dragon scale?" Kaito questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Kazu nodded in confirmation. "Yes, it was found where a few of my soldiers went missing a while back."

"Dragons…After their numbers dwindled years ago, we stopped monitoring their population." Akira stated.

"Yes that's true… Well it's safe to assume that they are back. I wonder if they have attacked the Southern Lord's or Eastern Lord's Castle." Daisuke said.

Sesshomaru's deep voice finally spoke up. "No they haven't had any attacks such as this. It seems that they are only attacking inuyokai."

"They have a vendetta against us and we must respond accordingly." Reo told them. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Another thing I must inform you about Mi'Lords is the scale has a barrier around it." Kazu moved his hand towards the scale but was blocked. "That is why I have it around this enchanted cloth. The dragons must have a sorcerer or a miko helping them mask their scent and protect them."

"That definitely goes with what we originally suggested as well." Sora said. "We just need one of our own sorcerers to break it and find out who is doing this."

Sora's hands closed into fists under the table. _I can't wait to wrap my claws around the neck of the dragon who attacked my pup. My beast demands slaughter._

"That is one our main objectives now. If any of you find something out of the ordinary, you are to report it to the counsel. Make sure you all continue to do entire surveys of your territories. We will remain on high alert." Reo said. "...And Kazu, I would put extra soldiers in your territory just incase the demon comes back."

Kazu nodded.

"Before we dismiss…" Souji looked to Sesshomaru. "I am not trying to meddle into your business Sesshomaru, but I feel like we are owned some type of explanation about the fiasco at breakfast."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before answering. "I know there has been plenty of speculation around the palace about me and the inu demoness named Kagome. I will not tolerate having my name nor hers being thrown around with these outrageous accusations. The demoness Kagome is pregnant with my pups and she is now under the protection of the Western family. The details of the situation is of no one's concern." Sesshomaru's voice had an edge towards the end. His warning was made clear.

"Well, I guess congratulations is due to you Lord Sesshomaru on the upcoming birth of your pups." Kaito raised his sake glass in the air and nodded with his ever so present smirk plastered on his face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and snarled.

 _Because of the half-breed, I couldn't handle this properly. He is the reason for all of this._

oOo

"I know my hearing isn't impaired, but did you say pups?" Toga asked Sesshomaru. The Western Family gathered in one of the sitting rooms in their wing of Inu no Kyuden after the meeting.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh he had been holding in. "Yes, father. Kagome is pregnant with twins."

"Although the circumstances aren't ideal, it is a blessing. Kagome seems like she is a decent woman and you are handling this fairly well…I'm proud of you." Reo told his grandpup.

"Cousin, I didn't think you had it in you. Two pups on the way." Daisuke came up behind Sesshomaru and patted him on the back. "I can't wait to see how you interact with them...Well at least we know they are going to have good looks because Kagome is beautiful." Daisuke smiled and chuckled at his cousin's annoyed expression.

"Sesshomaru never thought I would ever see you have pups. I thought I might have some before you and you know that's saying a lot." Touma laughed from his seat near Reo. "But I must agree with Daisuke, she is a beauty. And I wish you healthy and powerful pups. I will be greatly anticipating their arrival."

"Thanks Uncle." Sesshomaru nodded his head in Touma's direction.

"Kagome and I didn't have the best introduction. But one thing I do know Sesshomaru is that she is honorable. She saved my pup." Sora finally spoke up.

Rikka smiled at her mate. "Yes Sesshomaru, I believe she will be a good mother."

Inukimi strode over to her son and stood in front of him with her hand raised to his face. "I hope you two will work together to raise these pups. You will have your hands full running your lands and taking care of newborns, but I know you will be successful. You aren't thinking of possibly mating this demoness in the near future are you?"

"Mother don't be foolish. We are only tolerating one another for the sake of the pups. Nothing more." He shook off her hand and turned around.

Inukimi stared hard at his face and eventually nodded. "Good. Because you know you can't mate just anybody."

"Son it wouldn't be..." Toga said. Inukimi narrowed her eyes at Toga and was about to speak up, until Inuyasha loudly huffed as he sat down.

"Would you like to say something, pup?" Toga voice deepened from being rudely interrupted.

Inuyasha glanced up at his father and flushed red when all eyes were on him.

"No, father." He replied.

"That is interesting because at breakfast you had a lot to say. I am so disappointed in you for divulging private information like that to the other Lords and Leaders. You saw how Kagome held her stomach in pain before you decided to take matters into your own hands. You could have caused her to go into early labor."

"I know." Inuyasha dropped his head low. _Damn. I know. I wasn't thinking._

"It won't happen again."

oOo

Sesshomaru entered into his quarters. He preceded to follow Kagome's scent to his bedroom. Kagome was laying on her side asleep with a hand over her belly in the middle of the bed. He raised a brow when he heard her snore. He walked over to sit beside her and breathed in deeply the scent of the pups. Sesshomau was about to get up, but red flashed in his eyes. His beast looked Kagome up and down, before getting into the bed to snuggle around her. The pups shifted in her belly immediately when they felt the aura of their father. Kagome groaned in pain and moved around a little in her sleep. Sesshomaru softly growled to calm them.

 _Mine._

Kagome awoke to the the golden gaze of Sesshomaru. He looked as if he had been staring at her for awhile.

 _Ummm…If this isn't awkward, I don't know what is._

Kagome blushed from his intense scrutiny. "Hehehehe." Kagome tried to laugh off her nervousness. "How long have I've been asleep?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare then he eventually answered her as he sat up. "About three hours."

 _Three hours._ Kagome turned to look at the starry sky outside her window. _I needed to rest. The pups have been keeping me from my much needed sleep._ She carefully sat up in the bed and started to rub her stomach to soothe the small aches.

"You let me sleep through dinner?" Kagome set her eyes on Sesshomaru as he stepped out of the bedroom and into the sitting room of his quarters.

"Hn."

A servant was following behind him with a small wooden cart. He quickly sat an array of steaming plates on the table and bowed to them as he exited. Kagome almost salivated at the mouth from the smell. _I think I'm in heaven. A girl could get use to this. I haven't had a bad meal since being here._ Her stomach agreed with her. The grumbling noise of hunger was heard a few seconds later. _Yes, my pups. I know._ Kagome happily smiled as she sat in front of the food and began to devour the delicious selections within her reach. She was completely unaware of the golden gaze watching her every move. Sesshomaru eventually sat on the other side of the table. Kagome glanced at him as he put food onto his plate.

"I hope I didn't keep you from going to dinner with the other Lords. You could have awakened me." Kagome started to slowly eat her food. She didn't want him to think she was greedy. _Another dinner that will leave me completely satisfied._ She licked her fingers. Sesshomaru softly growled at the site. Kagome looked to him. _I wonder what's wrong with him._

It was silent for awhile. The only sounds were of them finishing up eating.

"You needed to rest." _And my beast didn't want to wake you_ _._ Sesshomaru sipped the sake in his cup after laying down his chopsticks.

"I've been wondering...Can you sense the gender of the pups? I've been trying, but I can't seem to figure it out. " Kagome happily munched on dango.

"In a few days, the scent of their gender will be revealed."

 _I can't wait! ...I hope we have a boy and a girl...I wonder who they will look like?...Hopefully they will take after me in the personality department...I can only handle one Sesshomaru._ "How long do you think we have before they arrive?" Kagome lovingly patted her stomach as she felt the movements of their bodies within her. Another clawed hand joined hers. She could feel the pups settle down when they felt the aura of both of their parents.

"Two months."

Kagome wanted to whine out loud. _Two Months. I have to be pregnant for two more months._ _Akira told me the gestation for inuyokai was five months normally. But for me, she said it would vary. I'm ready for them to come out...I already feel like a giant whale and I can barely see my feet._

"The pups are developing like they are suppose to, right?" She bit her lips as she gazed up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I have felt their auras. They are maturing just fine…A healer will attend to you tomorrow afternoon... Their power level is unusual."

 _Please don't ask me anything._

 _Please don't ask me anything._

 _Please don't ask me anything._

"Well that's a relief. I didn't want anything to go wrong with this pregnancy."

Kagome could feel the weight of his golden gaze baring down on the top of her head while she stirred the contents of her teacup.

"What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? What makes you think I'm hiding something, Sesshomaru?" Kagome gazed back up into his eyes trying appear confident.

"Don't answer me with a question."

Kagome sighed. She watched the stars twinkle outside the window. "We all have our secrets... I know I'm being hypocritical because I did say we are in a partnership." She waved her hands around. "But...Somethings aren't meant for you to know." _Way to go Kagome. What a lame excuse. Huh._

Sesshomaru stared at a point against the back wall before he got up. "Very well...I will find out eventually, Kagome." He walked out of the room.

Kagome huffed when she heard the doors close to his quarters.

 _Great. Just Great...Just what I need...A snooping dog trying to find out my secrets...Maybe I should summon Akira to help...Sesshomaru can't find out about this..._

 _...It would change everything._

 _Wait...Did he just call me Kagome?_

* * *

*Hopefully there aren't any errors. It's super late and I wanted to post* I know it's been a minute more like over 2 months...So sorry readers...Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put a character guide in the beginning so no one would get confused. I hope I'm not adding too many! Lol But I'm just going with the flow. I may add some more. Inu Tribe Leaders are like a minor lords. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Review! I want to know what you think. And because I was away for awhile...you get another chapter lol


	16. How Sweet Is Revenge?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the original characters from the story.

 _Italics_ mean thoughts, flashbacks, or sounds, ('') means when their beast are talking & ("") Quotes are what the characters are saying

 **Royal Character Guide**

 **Western Lands**

Inu no Taisho or Toga- Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father

Inukimi- Sesshomaru's mother

Reo- Inukimi's father and Sesshomaru's grandfather (consider to be an elder)

Sora- Inu no Taisho's older brother and Daisuke's & Taji's father

Rikka- Sora's mate and mother to Daisuke & Taji

Daisuke- eldest son of Sora and Rikka

Taji- youngest son of Sora and Rikka

Touma- Inu no Taisho's younger brother

 **Northern Lands**

Souji- Father of Masahiro (considered to be an elder)

Masahiro- Lord of the Northern Lands

Kukiko-Lady of the Northern Lands

Luna- youngest daughter to Masahiro and Kukiko

Kaito- eldest son to Masahiro and Kukiko and heir to the Northern Lands

Aki- eldest daughter to Masahiro and Kukiko

Benjiro-youngest son to Masahiro and Kukiko

 **Wealthy Southern Tribe Leader Family**

Akira- tribe leader

Bashira- mate of tribe leader

Oki- eldest daughter to Akira and Bashira

Chiharu- youngest daughter to Akira and Bashira

 **Wealthy Eastern Tribe Leader Family**

Kazu- tribe leader

Kei- father of Kazu (considered to be an elder)

Sada- mother of Kei and grandmother of Kazu (consider to be an elder)

Eito- eldest son of Kazu

Haru- youngest son of Kazu

Daichi- nephew of Kazu

 **Inu no Kyuden**

Tarou- captain of the guards

 **Chapter 16**

 **How Sweet Is Revenge?**

A golden hairbrush worked through the thick layers of Kagome's brunette hair. She fidgeted with her claws as she sat on the cushion while the servant prepared her for breakfast. Once the female servant finished with her hair, she quickly went over to the wardrobe to get her a kimono to wear. Kagome gazed at her reflection noticing a few differences in her appearance.

 _My lips are huge. My face seems rounder today. And my feet are so damn swollen…Definitely need a massage._ Kagome glanced at the servant as she appeared behind her to help put on her kimono. It was a silk red kimono that fitted her body like a glove and made her stomach more pronounced. Kagome's hair was in soft curls and she had just a touch of red lipstick to match.

"You are glowing, Mi'Lady." The servant stated while appraising her.

"Oh, you are too kind." Kagome touched the shoulder of the older inu demoness. Kagome moved left to right as she looked into the full length mirror. _I guess this will do._

Kagome strode through the winding hallways to the dining hall. She could feel the eyes of the servants and soldiers posted around her. They didn't say a word only stared at her. _Everyone knows the truth now._ Kagome could see the figure of Lord Toga coming towards her as she turned the corner.

"Kagome, you are looking radiant today. Pregnancy suits you." Toga commented as he gave her his arm to escort her the rest of the way.

Kagome blushed from the compliment. "I wish I felt radiant, Lord Toga." She put her hands around her protruding stomach and huffed. Toga chuckled at her reaction.

"Well you carry it well. How's everything going with you and Sesshomaru?" He curiously asked while glancing in her direction.

Kagome briefly looked down then towards Toga. "I guess better than I expected. He seems to have excepted our situation. We are trying to work towards a better relationship for the pups." She gave him a small smirk.

"Yes I know my son can be difficult…And that's putting it lightly." Toga snorted and shook his head. "But one thing I do know is that he will protect and provide for the pups and you. His beast will demand it. Maybe even one day you and him could be..."

Kagome swiftly turned to Toga with her eyes narrowed. "I hate to interrupt you Lord Toga, but Sesshomaru and I are just becoming more friendly towards one another. We just need to work co-parenting."

"You say that now, but you never know." Toga said with his hands up in surrender.

"I do…Plus it would never work. We are from two different worlds."

Toga just stared into her sapphire golden eyes. "Whatever you say my dear."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gasped out in frustration. "Men."

"Oi, Old Man!"

Inuyasha barged down the hallway towards his fathernot noticing Kagome standing behind him. His golden eyes immediately went to Kagome's form when he got closer.

"Kagome…I have been meaning to talk…" He couldn't finish his sentence before Kagome stepped forward to silence him.

"Thank you Lord Toga for escorting me. If you'll excuse me." Kagome curtseyed to him and turned to open the doors to the dining hall.

"Kagome…Wait." Inuyasha softly told her, but it fell on deaf ears as she had already entered.

His ears drooped in disappointment. Toga glanced his son's way.

"Don't force it, boy." Toga patted Inuyasha's back before entering the dining room.

 _All I wanted to do was apologize..._ Inuyasha's dejected form walked in behind his father and sat beside Daisuke.

"It'll be alright, Inuyasha." Daisuke whispered. He glanced between Kagome and him. _This is definitely not Inuyasha first time messing up nor his last._ He shook his head. _I think it's the first time that he truly has felt the heat from his fuck up._

"Kagome, are you okay?" Rikka asked as she looked her way noticing her fluctuating aura.

"Yes, I will be fine, Lady Rikka. Someone just won't leave me alone." Kagome muttered the last part while shoveling a piece of anpan into her mouth. _I just don't want to be bothered. I wish he would leave me alone. I'm still upset and he's only making it worse on himself by trying to make me not be mad anymore._

Rikka giggled a little at Kagome's perturbed facial expression. "You're definitely not one to be messed with Kagome. Men should beware."

Kagome laughed at her comment. "They should." She glanced back at her.

The clinking of a glass notified the inuyokai in the room of an upcoming toast. The elder of the Eastern Tribe, Kei, stood up from his seat. His reddish-brown hair flowed down his back. Kei's forest green eyes looked at the occupants of the room as he cleared his throat.

 _Click._

 _I was wondering where he was._ Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he walked in. _He seems…._

Aki, the eldest daughter of the Northern Lord, strutted in behind him with her long silver hair trailing behind her. Her light blue eyes connected with Kagome's before promptly sitting down in her seat.

 _Bitch._ Kagome grinded her teeth together in frustration. _I don't care who he fucks with as long as he takes care of his pups._

"If I may have your attention once more." Kei announced.

"Lords, Ladies, Princes, Princesses, Tribe Leaders, and their kin. I want to propose a toast. Although we might have conflict at our doorstep, we are still the mighty force that continues to retain power and influence all over the lands. We don't falter under pressure. We continue to push forward. Our numbers are astounding and they continue to grow each year. A toast to the best leaders and soldiers other lands should envy. Kanpai."

A resounding "Kanpai" was said around the long wooden table.

Kagome grabbed the porcelain cup of mugicha and took a sip of the nutty tea-like drink. _This sure does have a funny taste. It's not suppose…_ Kagome abruptly pushed her seat from the table and stood. Her body started to convulse. _Oh My God!_

"Kagome!" Rikka yelled in concern. She got up and raised Kagome's head that had bowed.

 _Gasp._

Her red gleaming demonic eyes stared blankly back at her.

"What's going on?" Rikka asked. The inuyokai around the table started whispering loudly as they took notice of her condition. Sesshomaru walked over to stand near Kagome.

 _What is this feeling? I…I…I… can't control…_ Kagome started to spew out a thick black substance from her mouth. It went all over the white marble floors and onto her kimono. _Did someone poison me?_ Her shaky hands touched the substance. _Oh No…_

Sesshomaru frowned as he smelled the black liquid. He quickly went over to grab the cup she had just drunk out of and sniffed the inside of it.

 _Growl._

His eyes started to pepper red in fury. His snarl bounced off the walls as he glanced around the table, but before he could voice his thoughts.

"Someone poisoned me!" Kagome gasped out in anger. She could feel the distress of the pups. They moved around fitfully as she felt the effects of the poison move from the back of her throat slowly down to her chest area. "Whoever did this will pay with their life." She finished with a threat full of promise as her yoki rose rapidly. She could see Toga and Daisuke move closer to her.

"Bring the healers NOW to the Western Wing!"

That was all she could hear before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Sesshomaru held her within his arms protectively as he looked into the eyes of his father. His beast was in full control as he barked out his commands. He could feel the pups shift closer to him within Kagome's belly. He was nothing but a blur as he exited.

* * *

"Who would poison her?"

"I hope the pups are okay?"

"The security in the palace must be strict! Who knows which one of us will be next?"

"This is an unforgivable act!"

The ladies of court gathered in the hall awaiting the condition of Kagome. Chiharu stood posted up on a nearby wall as the women gossiped back and forth. _As if they cared what happened to her…Huh…Let the fake concern begin._ She huffed and rolled her eyes. _I on the other hand actually like Kagome. Although we spoke briefly, she seems like a good person. Who knew she was pregnant by Sesshomaru? I might have slept with him occasionally, but I knew not to get too caught up in my feelings with him. Maybe she has a chance._ Chiharu looked over to where Aki and her loyal followers stood idly chatting. _If someone else doesn't get to him first._

Daisuke and Sora walked past them under the archway into a glass ceiling sitting area where the other Lords, Princes, and Tribe Leaders waited.

They greeted them with a head nod and began to speak.

"Kagome is still trying to pull through the effects of the poison. The pups are under distress, but the healers say it hasn't progressed to them yet." Sora stated to the crowd that gathered around them.

"Have you found out who did this?" Kazu, the eastern tribe leader, inquired as he rubbed his chin.

"Tarou is questioning the kitchen staff and anyone who was in the vicinity right now." Daisuke answered solemnly. He let out a sigh before speaking once again. "Truly I don't believe we will have to look any further. I have a gut feeling that it was the dragons again. They are trying to make their presence known to us by attacking our most vulnerable."

"Then we must let it be known that their actions will be met with dire consequences. For I will have no mercy." Sora finished.

"They are getting bold to attack so soon after Prince Taji. They must be preparing for a full force attack on us." Eito suggested as his green eyes landed on Sora.

"A foolish move on their part." Kei, the father of Kazu, stood up and walked around the room. "Obviously, they have been watching us for sometime and have been taking notes of our movements by planting spies in our own dwelling. We have been too lax over the years with the dragons. That is our fault and we must correct it now."

Souji cleared his throat before chiming in. "We must order the elite guards to evaluate each servant, cook, doorman, soldier, or any other attendant of Inu no Kyuden. And any who don't pass the test of loyalty a swift death shall suffice."

"How about we give them a welcoming gift." Masahiro deadly fangs gleamed.

* * *

 _Please…Please_

Sweat dripped down Kagome's forehead as the healer wiped it away. Her skin was flushed with fever as she tried to fight against the effects of the poison.

 _If only I could use my miko powers…I wouldn't be going…through…_

Kagome groaned in pain. Her veins started protruding from her skin and slowly begun to turn black.

 _I must protect my pups._

Ssesshomaru's red eyes carefully watched each of the healers' movements around Kagome. He placed a hand over her belly and eased out his yoki to his pups hoping it would help ease the effects of the poison.

"Is this really all you can do?!" Sesshomaru snarled out at the frightened healers.

"Mi'Lord we can give her an herb to make her go into a coma like state. But it will only last for so long. She will get the rest she needs." An elder inuyokai healer hesitantly proposed.

"Do whatever needs to be done, NOW!"

The women leaped into action as Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin and his displeasure started to show even more.

A knock sounded at the double doors.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Mi'Lord. But we have the suspect." Tarou bowed low at the waist.

Sesshomaru gave one final look at Kagome and exited the room.

"Father, I trust you with her care in my absence." Sesshomaru growled out before walking swiftly down the hall with Tarou following close behind him.

Sesshomaru's yoki permeated through the halls as he finally made it to the courtyard where the demoness was chained to the ground. She started to chuckle once she saw Sesshomaru's boot.

"You dogs are so arrogant. You feel as if every being should bow at your feet. We should kiss the ground that you walk on…How fool…" Her speech was cut short as she started to choke on her own blood in shock. Sesshomaru had plunged his claws through her chest.

"This was just a war…ning." She took her last breath. The charm that made her look like an inuyokai wore off and there laid a dragoness lifelessly on the ground.

Sesshomaru finally spoke after a few seconds. "Did she act alone?"

"Yes, it seems that way, Mi'Lord."

"Hn. Kill them."

"Who, Mi'Lord?"

"The entire kitchen staff."

* * *

I know…I know…Something is always happening in the dining hall. Lol I promise no more drama there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter still. I will try to update as soon as I can. Review! Review! Remember this is my first fanfiction! lol Till Next Time Guys!


End file.
